Wraith - the Fleeting Shadow (On Hiatus, exams)
by Zayden998
Summary: Percy Jackson has had enough, after the war with Gaea he was left without friends and family. By himself in the world of mortal men and super soldiers will he find the support he needs, or will he fall like so many before him as new threats descend upon his world. New bonds will form and some will be torn forever. Follow this story as scheming forces work to undermine the Avengers
1. It Begins

Chapter 1.

Disclaimer I do not own anything from Percy Jackson or Avengers, all rights go to the creators.

**(Fury's POV.)**

He stared at the astonishingly thin folder that he loosely grasped, a frown marred his scarred face. His one eye scanning the _single _page intently, trying to gauge if he was enhanced or involved in a terrorist group. Either way, this kid must be detained.

**CLASSIFIED**

**NAME**: Perseus Jackson

**DOB**: August 18, 1992 (Age: 18)

**Description: **Raven black hair, Bright sea green eyes, Tanned skin, Lean body of swimmers build, 5ft 10in

**Mother**: Sally Jackson-Blofis (Deceased)

**Father**: Unknown

**Step Father(s)**

1\. Gabe Ugliano (Missing, presumed dead)

2\. Paul Blofis (Deceased)

**Crimes**:

1\. Expelled from multiple schools: Explosions, arson, sinking the class in a shark tank.

2\. After the age of 12, he often skipped school, had his own manhunt but was cleared of charges of kidnapping,

3\. Suspicion of destroying glacier in Alaska

4\. Blew up the St. Louis Arch.

5\. Was sighted near Mount Helens before the eruption.

6\. Disappeared for weeks.

7\. Derailed train endangering hundreds of passengers.

8\. Seen around Manhattan with children when a "random" gas leak put everyone to sleep, extensive damage found throughout the city.

9\. Disappeared for 8 months, seen in many states of America. Also places like Greece and Italy, with a small group of teenagers.

10\. Every summer goes to an unidentified location

11\. Blew up a car park.

12\. Age 12 he had a gunfight with a biker on a public beach.

13\. Where he goes, destruction follows.

**DETAIN IMMEDIATELY**

Seen near Blackmore Cemetery (**A/n Probs doesn't exist, too lazy to check**) regularly. Seen visiting on July 12th, July 1st , June 5th, December 17th, July 7th and June 3rd. Corresponding dates are on each grave he visits.

Doesn't attend school.

Closing the folder he says "Hill!" he barked.

Marie Hill who had been just outside the door immediately stepped in. "Sir?"

"Get the S.T.R.I.K.E. team off their arse, they've got a mission," Fury ordered, tossing the file across his bench.

"Right away sir," Hill replied automatically, plucking the file from the Directors table while scanning the contents before briskly leaving the room.

**(Agent Hills' POV.)**

Marie Hill thought deeply about the file clasped in her hands. The mission was to go after a 'Percy Jackson' because he was suspected of being involved in many incidents that have been officially put down as terrorist/random attacks. She didn't know if that was true but orders were orders after all. Sighing, she made her way towards the third level where she knew she'd find Rumlov and his dogs.

She scoffed sleazy bastards the lot of them. Numerous times had she been waylaid by a member of S.T.R.I.K.E. trying to woo her fancy, company policy be damned. They never succeeded, but they had their uses. They were an effective unit when putting on an important mission, like this one. It may not seem like that much of a mission but removing small cogs can cripple machines. That was occasionally true for criminal organizations as well.

She frowned, they better not allow Percy to slip away because they underestimated him. With all the enhanced popping up, you could never be too careful. They had no data that suggested he was, but that doesn't mean anything, not really.

"Rumlov." Hill barked at the bulky agent currently gambling with the others in S.T.R.I.K.E.

"What do you want Hill, I'm winning here." He growled, though ignoring the attitude she could tell that he was actually paying attention. His back had straightened, his head slightly turned in her direction -though his eyes were still on the game- and his muscles were tense. That was the sight you saw whenever he believed he was receiving a mission. You always gained his full attention even if it didn't seem like it.

"You've got a mission. Take a few of your men and bring him back alive." She replied, leaving the file beside him.

As she turned to walk away, she heard the distinct sounds of a file being opened, followed by a muttered "A kid?" before she was making her way back to the fifth level with the director. Smirking she prayed that the kid put up a good fight, she would love to be able to hang that over their heads next time they waylaid her. She doubted any 'terrorist' would come easily, and if he somehow managed to deck Rumlov she would ensure it got leaked to the rumour mill.

Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. spy agency of spy agencies, the one with a tight-lipped Director and death by spilled secrets policy, had a rumour mill. It was very rare that anything vital got into the rumour mill as those were usually rather hush and those responsible were generally hauled off to some underground federal prison. But that doesn't mean they had nothing to talk about, she would ensure that Rumlovs failure to fend off an unruly teenager was known far and wide.

oooOOOooo

In another part of the world, a rocket exploded, upturning a guarded truck. Thrown forward Stark stumbled from his destroyed vehicle, the sounds of gunfire surrounding him.

As he stumbled around a corner, he was met by the but of a gun, darkness engulfed him and he knew no more.


	2. The Ceremony

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this trilogy. Leave a review telling me where I can improve, please. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

***1 Year previously***

It had been a month since the war ended, a month filled with mourning and sleepless nights. The energy at camp was at an all-time low and nearly everyone was giving Percy a wide birth. Either from respect or from being uncomfortable around a grieving war veteran.

It had been like this for a while, there was no excitable chatter, no pranks, no fun. The volleyball pits were empty, the sea was still. It was like no one had the will to push themselves to do anything anymore. A common sight was shifty gazes and flexing fingers as the campers jumped at shadows convinced, they had seen a monster. This was what life was like now, the energy and homely feeling of camp half-blood were gone and instead, there was a tension and paranoia that was driving him insane.

Gazing over the realm of his father he reflected on the war, it was horrible. So many people had died yet it didn't really change anything, did it?

Gaia was still alive, though he doubted many campers would live long enough to face her again. The monsters were still out there, they were never gone after all. Merely cast back to the pit from whence they came. 'The demigods couldn't survive forever, there is going to come a time when they overwhelm us and the enemies win.' He thought morosely, ever since his closest friends died, he had been colder, no longer was he the fun, charismatic son of Poseidon who helped everyone and was the tool of the gods. Their weapon that they threw to the front lines whenever it suited them. Not that they ever admitted to that though.

No, he was done. He was done with all of it. He couldn't bear to be here any longer, not here where he had so many memories.

Throwing up his arm, he protected his eyes from the sudden flash of his father's arrival. He had been waiting here, he knew he would come. It was time for the stupid inevitability that plagued him, it was time for his reward. Ugh, he hated that he had to do this. Why should he be getting a reward, nothing could ever fill the hole that his friends left.

Nothing could ever placate the deep sorrow he felt, a sorrow that was rooted so deeply in his heart he didn't know if he could ever move past it. Wasn't sure if he wanted to move past it.

"Percy, it is time." His father stated, his eyes soft as he gazed sadly at his mourning child.

Nodding mutely he slowly rose to his feet. He had his bags with him, all that he wanted to take when he left the camp behind. Grasping his father's shoulder he disappeared in a flash of gold.

When he appeared, he was in the centre of the throne room. Each chair towering over him as he briefly gazed at each of the assembled immortals, taking in their positions and trying to ignore the looks of sorrow on each of their faces. The war had hit them hard as well.

"Welcome, one and all. Today we commemorate the living, but always remember the lost. The heroes who gave their lives to preserve ours. Their sacrifice meant that we could be here today, and their sacrifice has meant that they will dwell in Elysium forever. May you join them one day, to celebrate till the end of time." Stated Zeus solemnly as he welcomed the gathered crowd.

Percy could see mostly minor/major gods and goddesses gathered, but he did manage to catch a glimpse of Reyna near the front. One of the few survivors, along with Nico and Thalia that remained.

"Today like all the rest is a day of mourning, but it is also a day for giving those who put it all on the line. Who went up and beyond the call of duty to save us all, I am of course talking about, Percy Jackson. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace." Zeus continued, Percy grumbled to himself about not wanting a reward.

"Percy Jackson," Zeus boomed "Step forward." Percy sighed stepping forward. He could feel the eyes of everyone burning into him. Shuffling his feet he bowed to his father then Zeus, before gazing up towards the sky-blue eyes. Eyes so reminiscent to his friend Jason's, eyes he would never see framed by quite the same face as before.

"You have proved your dedication and loyalty, time and time again. We can never thank you enough for all you, and your friends have achieved in your short life. I never thought I would be saying this to a son of my brother but, I wish to give you my blessing." Percy opened his mouth to object but was cut off by Zeus. "Save it, Jackson. You deserve our thanks and if you refuse any of our gifts today then we will make sure you get way more than you deserve. That get through your thick skull sea spawn?" Zeus said with a small smile.

Percy licked his lips, his mind racing. Trying to find a way to avoid it "But if you bless me, it might happen again. We wouldn't want that." He said desperately, he didn't deserve rewards.

Zeus smirked, glancing towards Athena "Did you bless him already Athena? He's trying to use logic to avoid what he deserves." Then refocusing on Percy he said, "You will receive your rewards and you will keep your protests to yourself! You got that sea spawn?" Zeus finished with a smirk.

Percy determinedly avoided his gaze.

"Now, we conferred before this ceremony and have decided that you are worthy of 3 wishes. Chosen by you, as long as they are within our power to grant." Zeus continued. Percy wanted to protest but knew he couldn't, that didn't mean he was going to take the gifts though.

"Once you have received your wishes, we will bless you if those of us so choose."

Percy thought hard about this, he couldn't avoid the blessings but maybe he could deflect his gifts. Nodding absently he analysed his life so far, the problems with camp Half-Blood. Percy frowned, casting his thoughts back to the last reward ceremony. It seemed so long ago but he could remember it as if it had just occurred, frowning he thought about the wish he made. It had been a good wish at the time but, now that he thought about it. He didn't think it was fulfilled. He thought about Annabeth, she had died and he hadn't been able to prevent it. He hadn't been able to save her, he thought about how she died. Frowning, he thought about the implications of that death. Pushing aside his emotions he glared at the king of the gods.

"Ok… Firstly, I would like some way for the 2 camps to come together. Maybe a portal or something." The immortals looked between each other, each nodding thoughtfully. Though Zeus seemed confused at the heated glare he was still receiving, "Secondly, I believe Hades and Hestia deserve their own Thrones." He cast a disdainful look at the tiny stool that Hades sat on precariously. "Hades is one of the Big Three, he deserves a throne as much as any of you. Hestia, she is the heart of Olympus, she provides us with hope when we have none. She is also the eldest daughter of Kronos and does deserve a throne If only to ease the arguments that erupt within these halls." They all looked thoughtful before nodding in acceptance, Poseidon was looking between me and Zeus confusedly. It was apparent that he was just as confused as Zeus when it came to the source of his son's ire. "And finally," his wolf glare finally revealing itself. The immortals shifted nervously, they knew that whatever he had to say was big "-my third wish is that you follow through with your OATH ON THE STYX and release the peaceful beings from their various prisons they have been cruelly kept in." Percy vented.

Zeus blanched "Ah, well, you see-. Hmm, yes, I believe that was an oversight. Yes, we will fulfil your wish. Though, since it should already have been completed." Zeus frowned. "You get another wish."

Percy fumed, "Fine. My final wish Is im leaving, I don't want anyone to contact me unless the world is going to end. Got it? Good." Turning on his heels, he barrelled through the throngs of assembled minor gods absently noting Artemis in a whispered conversation with 3 old ladies, ignoring it he stalked from the throne room and through the streets of Olympus. Smirking, he realized that he managed to escape without their blessings. Point for Percy.

He made it halfway to the elevator before he felt a small soft hand grasping his shoulder, turning he bowed stiffly to the goddess Artemis. "My Lady." He stated politely, not really comfortable being in the man-haters presence.

She gazed at him sadly, like she was disappointed that he was so tensed. That was how she was though. For millennia Artemis had projected a wall, never allowing her true self to be shown. Only truly relaxing around those she respected and trusted, not even the other Olympians had seen her properly relaxed. She didn't enjoy seeing people she respected, even males, so uncomfortable with her presence, seeing that glimmer of apprehension when they glimpsed her daggers like they believe that they should protect their manhood. She wished she could just let go, be normal, do what she wants. But to tell you the truth, Artemis was scared. She was scared that if she ever relaxed, that she would be betrayed again. That someone who she's with will suddenly snap and betray her, manhandle her, and leave her scarred and broken. Sure they didn't rape her, but her best friend trapped her in a corner and with a blazing fury previously unknown, did his best to break her upon his fists. That was what had occurred many years ago, she was young and stupid. The price for her stupidity was her innocence, she had vowed to never allow it to happen again to her or anyone else and she intended to keep that promise to the best of her abilities.

But Percy was different. Anyone else would have taken advantage of her while below the sky, copped a feel, stolen a kiss, the possibilities were endless. And yet, he had forsaken that without a thought. Stepping beneath her burden he acknowledged his own weakness. So unlike men before him, pride blinding truth, testosterone engulfing sense. No, he had stepped below and bore the sky upon his shoulders, a feat few mortals could achieve. Annabeth herself had been enchanted, not wanting her to be crushed beneath the weight and bring hellfire and brimstone upon them all, they had imprinted upon her a titan enchantment. Imbuing her with a temporary strength that would allow her to bear this momentous mountain.

But Percy had none of that, he carried that mountain, the full weight of the sky bearing down upon his shoulders, no complaints escaped his lips, instead of firing expletives as he achieved the unthinkable. After that incident, she watched the son of her uncle, discretely of course. She didn't know why she did it, but she was intrigued by the son of Poseidon. His loyalty and care, his strength without arrogance, his love and devotion, his skill and conviction, his noble heart and honourable actions. It was something rarely found genuine within the hearts of men. And that was what really compelled her to keep her silent vigil of Percy, observing him, trying to find something that would prove he was just like every other man. But she had failed, Percy was of noble heart and stature and she could be certain when she says that she trusts him. Through all his years of hardships, he had never done anything dishonourable towards women, always a gentleman and always fiercely protective of those he cares about.

So when the fates approached her before, giving her permission to perform an action she wished she could perform for all the children of the gods. Something an action that deemed a breach of the ancient laws. They gave her special dispensation to breach this law, but only once and only for a particular demigod. When they approached her with the offer, she leapt at the chance.

With a sigh, her posture relaxed as she met the captivating green eyes of Percy Jackson. "Relax, Percy. Im here on the request of the Fates." She noted the way he stiffened, mentally shrugging she guessed he had reason to, considering his life so far. "They are allowing me on a one-off deal to remove your scent. If I do this for anyone else then fate will befall my hunters without a smile to be seen." She shivered, imagining the glassy eyes of all her fallen hunters. Of Zoe's… She didn't realise she was silently crying, tears slowly trickling from the corner of her eyes, until she felt a man's arms slowly encircling her. She stiffened, a fury erupting within her as she glanced at the man who dared hold her. But stopped when she realized it was Percy, awkwardly he held her as she stared at him, he felt he was being judged and measured. Tears still fell from her weepy eyes when she finally sagged against his chest. Tears staining his shirt as he pulled her close, slowly rubbing soothing circles while whispering comforting words in her ear.

She stayed there for many minutes, vaguely she remembered removing his scent while wallowing in her grief. She hadn't cried like this in centuries, Artemis guessed it was because she never got a chance to. Always having to project an image of strength and resolve, never allowing herself to show weakness to her fellow immortals nor her devoted hunters. For what felt like hours she silently cried upon Percy's shoulder, all while he did his best to support her, offering quiet companionship and lending his strength to her. She didn't know why she was this comfortable around Percy, she never opened up like this, what was it about the son of Poseidon that made her so vulnerable?

Percy smiled slightly as he held Artemis, he had to have been the first male to hold her like this without being castrated in centuries. He felt comforted that she had this much trust in him, to reveal how much she is suffering inside. To reveal her weakness that is so raw and deep, grown from centuries of bottled up emotion. It showed that they were more alike than he could comprehend, while he was the leader of Camp Half-Blood and the Roman camp, he had to hide his emotions, always projecting an image of strength and resolve. Because if he showed just how cut up he truly was then the camp would fall apart. He was lucky he could escape now, transferring the leadership back to the councillors, the campers understanding he required a break if he was going to remain sane. Artemis was very similar, he realized. She was a leader of women, for centuries she has protected the abused women of the world while dispatching viciously those despicable men that would dare harm them. She never allowed her to resolve to break when she had an audience, she inspired strength in her peers by not crumbling when one of her beloved hunters fell. He wondered if she considered them her children since she never had her own.

Soft, even breathing interrupted his train of thought as he gazed at Artemis. His had her held in his arms, one hand around her shoulders while the other traced comforting patterns on her back. But now as he looked at her, he smiled softly as he realized she had her head resting on his shoulder and had drifted off to sleep. A soft smile graced her lips as her body slumped in his supportive grasp.

He held her there a moment as he deliberated what to do now. Slowly, he scooped her sleeping form into his arms. Carrying her bridal style with her head against his chest he concentrated on the location of the hunters camp. He knew they were camping in Central Park, Thalia had told him when they mutely chatted a week before the ceremony.

Concentrating on the camp he dissolved himself and Artemis, melting within the moisture of the air, willing himself forward the particles of the two sped off towards central park. Twenty seconds later he landed lightly on his feet at his particles reassembled. Artemis stirred slightly but after a few soothing words, she was soon snoring softly against his chest, something that he found extremely cute.

Cresting the hill he was met with various aimed bows as the hunters saw him carrying their mistress. Soon all the hunters were present, all except Thalia were growling at him as he slowly made his way through their ranks. Daggers bared and arrows notched, but none willing to fire a shot while he carried Artemis. As he reached her tent he was followed in by Thalia and Phoebe, the latter still aiming her bow at his back.

Using the moisture in the air he rolled back Artemis's blankets, her warm bed inviting after the long day he had. Lightly he lay the dozing goddess below her blankets, tucking her in as he watched her roll over, a content smile still splayed across her relaxed features.

With one last long look, he turned and made his way to the exit, silently signalling the hunters to follow as he left her tent.

They followed just as quietly, Phoebe's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He made his way to the campfire, now without Artemis, the Hunters had no reason to hold back, but still, they held fire as he sat near the warm grasp of the fire. The small clearing they were in alight with the dancing flame as they twisted and coiled in delight.

"Explain." One of the Hunters snarled, Naomi if he remembered correctly. She had been there for the battle of Manhattan, that's probably the only reason she hadn't pincushioned him with arrows yet. In fact, it was probably the reason most of the hunters hadn't attacked yet, because of his actions never being lecherous or flirty. They were allowing an unprecedented event of talk first then castrate, rather than the usual castrate first and never ask questions. Yea… there was a reason every male had some lever of instinctual fear for the Hunters and Artemis.

"I, Percy Jackson, swear on the River Styx that I will never intentionally touch women intimately without her permission." Thunder boomed as the oath sealed, the Hunters seemed to sag as their weapons disappeared and small smiles appeared on a few of their faces. But there were others who had merely lowered their weapons, suspicion lacing their posture as their analysed the vulnerable demigod.

"Why were you holding Artemis in such a way, what did you do to her?" Phoebe demanded, getting in his face. Percy sighed, he had expected this.

He held his hands up placatingly, trying to calm her down, "I did nothing, she had a task from the fates. She caught up with me and we talked, I in no way made a move on her nor harmed her in any way, this I swear." Thunder boomed again, a flicker of doubt flashed across her face as a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Biting down on the impulse she gained back control of herself, her eyes hooded in suspicion. "During our talk somethings came up, you need to remember that she has been a strong leader for centuries. That is centuries of bottling up her emotions, the dam broke and I comforted her. I swear I will never take advantage of emotional women." Thunder boomed a third time, finally, he seemed to get through to them all as they plopped down around the fire.

"Damn Kelp head, it all happens to you huh," Thalia muttered, throwing small twigs amongst the lively flames. She had been quite the whole time he had been here when she saw him carrying her mistress she was confused about the implications, but trusted Percy to never take advantage of Artemis. She smiled indulgently as he made his oaths while watching her fellow sisters, she could see the roiling emotions as her cousin flattened their every attempt to find a reason to castrate him. She knew her cousin was honourable and would never do anything to harm a woman, especially not Artemis -He may be a kelp head, but he wasn't suicidal- so she greatly enjoyed the defeated look Phoebe wore as she settled herself silently by the fire.

"Yea," Percy muttered. He looked around the clearing, noticing that the Hunters all seem to have relaxed now. Sure, there were still the various daggers and bows littering the clearing, but they were few and far between. He noted that it only seemed to be the newer recruits who hadn't worked with him in the past that were the least trusting at the moment.

"Hey, I've got to go but could you tell Artemis thanks for what she did." He directed softly towards Thalia as he clamoured to his feet. She nodded mutely, staring deeply into the flames. She had been this way since the final battle, he had faith that she would recover but right now it was too painful and fresh. He hoped with the support of her sisters she would move past the loss of her best friend and brother, as well as all her other friends that died in battle.

He pulled Thalia to her feet and enclosed her in a brotherly hug, showing his support and affection through his embrace. She returned his embrace fiercely, Percy once again had a grieving woman resting on his shoulder as he replicated what he did with Artemis. Slowly he sobs died down as the Hunters crowded around with shows of support. The Hunters knowing the nature of Thalia's sibling relationship with Percy didn't interrupt this emotional moment as they allowed their sister to vent.

With the last squeeze of her slim frame, he kissed her forehead before departing their company.

Many hours later when a groggy Artemis awoke to the feel of her soft sheets. She was initially confused, the last thing she remembered was talking to Percy… Percy. Flushing, she realized that she had obviously cried herself to sleep in his arms. Oh the shame, apparently Percy had taken it upon himself to transport her back to her campsite. After getting up she was informed of everything that happened after she was placed in her tent by the son of Poseidon.

As she absently sharpened her arrows her thoughts were elsewhere as she dwelled on how honourable Percy was. Unbeknownst to her, the other daughter of Zeus and her Half sister was also sharpening her arrows while sending secret knowing smiles her way.

oooOOOooo

Back in Manhattan, a certain son of Sally Jackson was making his way through the streets. Now that he had his scent gone, he could finally spend time with his mother and step-father. He smiled indulgently, already picturing the warm blue cookies that were always prepared for when he arrived home. He couldn't wait to spend time away from camp with his mother, no stress of being the stoic, strong leader, and no risk of his presence attracting monsters.

Setting a brisk pace he frowned as he saw an overturned car. Its windows were broken in and what appear to be slash marks. The grass seemed especially trampled the closer he got to his apartment, hurrying his pace a cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. The apartment of Sally Jackson came into view and Percy's chest clenched painfully as he glimpsed a splash of red blood and a broken doorway. The hole was so big that he had no doubt a cyclops had been here when it happened. Making his way through the desolated doorway he froze as he saw his mother's corpse suspended against the far wall. His step-father below her. His heart ached as he gazed at them, a deep sadness welling up in his soul. My mother Sally Jackson, My step-dad Paul Blofis. I never even got to say hello, never got to apologize, never got to explain why I disappeared, never will I get to embrace my mother again, never will I be able to demolish her freshly baked blue cookies, never again would I be able to see her content smile as she settled into her life finally happy. Tears threatened to overcome the barriers I had built against the constant pain of loss that has been ever-present since the death of my friends, no, not friends, Family, they were my family, they were my family and I couldn't save them. Stumbling around, half blind by the unrelenting torrent of tears streaming unchecked down my grief-stricken face, this was too much, I can't lose them too, not them.

oooOOOooo

*Flashback Over*

Silently he stood before the gravestones of his friends and family. No tears poured forth as he continued his vigil, he was long past tears as they had run dry long ago. Only to be replaced with a sense of deep soul-wrenching sadness and longing, the war took so much from him and it hurt. It hurt to think that he would live long after his friends are gone, that he survived while they didn't. Absently he detected the approaching goddess, he was mildly surprised that she was here.

Artemis didn't know why she was here, she observed Percy as he stood silently before the graves of the people he loved and lost. Each grave bedecked in vast and flourishing flowers, she sent a silent prayer of thanks to Demeter who no doubt played a hand in keeping the flowers flourishing and beautiful. Refocusing her attention she continued to berate herself as she approached him, she knew he had detected her but he showed no sign of it as he continued to silently mourn his family.

Coming up beside him she glanced at his face, it remained emotionless and unmoving as an obvious battle was occurring within his very soul. Tentatively she grasped his larger hand with her own, silently returning the support he gave her, despite how mortifying that particular incident was. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him slightly when he returned the pressure.

They stayed like that for a while, her holding his hand and providing him with support, but now she needed to leave. It saddened her slightly that she had to leave but knew that her responsibilities beckoned. Offering a tentative hug she quickly left the graveyard, her mind absent as she drove the moon across the horizon.

Percy continued to stand there for many hours, silently mourning as he contemplated the comfort he had received from Artemis. 'How strange.' He shrugged mentally. With a sigh he made his way towards the lake in central park, it was on the opposite side of the park from the Hunters camp as he needed so time under the stars.

Arriving at the lake he began skipping stones across the ripping surface, finally noticing the armour-clad figures observing him. With a sigh, he signalled to the closest figure who, along with the rest of the small group, began their approach.


	3. Target sighted Target lost

**Chapter 3.**

"_I have eyes on target_" echoed across the agent's private channel. They were currently closing in on their target at Blackmore cemetery, at the moment they were only observing. Watching their target as he mourned his losses.

"Status," Rumlov demanded through the earpiece.

"The target is moving. Headed towards Central Park." The voice replied.

"Move out agents, trail the target to Central Park. When he is away from the graves, we will move in." He received affirmative from his men.

They followed the target as he slowly, stiffly dawdled his way towards Central Park. He seemed to be avoiding something as he kept distractedly glancing to his left while veering right. They kept their slow and steady trail as Perseus Jackson crossed between trees, bushes and around lakes. Until finally he seemed to have arrived at his destination.

Percy paused at the edge of the lake, taking in his surroundings. It really was beautiful here at night, deeply among the flourishing yet confined undergrowth. The woes of Nature forced to endure and grow within the small plot of land provided by the park. It saddened him but took comfort that Pan would have been proud of this area, that within such harsh conditions nature was holding strong and flourishing. He liked this spot, he had been aware he was being followed, it was something he got from the wars, his senses were on overdrive as his paranoia went through the roof.

But he allowed it, letting the melancholy of the night air and the night so far to distract him. His thought strayed to Artemis, why had she visited him? Was it to repay the comfort, or had she sensed him in the area and saw what he was doing?

He frowned, he liked Artemis, that he knew. Not in a romantic way or anything, more like a friend. He guessed it wouldn't be so bad, he would have to walk on eggshells around the hunters if he was going to form a proper friendship with her. She seems cool enough and the way she opened up to him that night. Allowing her emotions to bleed out across her very being, his frown deepened. Someone shouldn't bottle that much emotion, it can't be healthy to ignore your own woes in favour of the people you care about. He scoffed quietly, who was he to talk as he did that all the time. He bottled his emotions so that he can inspire strength in others, he shook his head. No, it wasn't the same, similar but not the same. Artemis had been bottling her emotions for hundreds, if not thousands of years.

And the strain of being ignorant is finally breaking loose, her emotions were so volatile that the moment she was relaxed, they broke free. Like a dam breaking under the effort to hold back the ocean, except this ocean was vast and endless and so very thick with coiled emotions. She has lived for thousands of years, that's _hundreds _of dead Hunters. And that's hundreds of hunters deaths weighing on her soul, the volatile emotional build-up was immense and unrelenting once the first drop escaped. She had clutched him with her godly strength and hadn't let go till the morning light gave way to the starry sky.

With a sigh he decided to revisit those thoughts another time, he should probably acknowledge the armour-clad guys before they lose their patience. Signalling them he mentally smirked as whoever he signalled seemed surprised, he had seen him. To be fair, he did blend in well to his surroundings but being a son of Poseidon he could sense the blood flowing through his body. As well as the bodies of 5 other beings that were observing him.

He observed them curiously as they approached, not in the mood to deal with anyone, especially not law enforcement. But he knew that if he just left then they would still follow him, either wishing to speak to him or arrest him, may as well figure out their intentions now.

"Perseus Jackson?" he nodded. "We were sent to bring you in." one of the armoured dudes stated. He seemed to be the leader.

Percy frowned, "For what reasons?" he rebutted. They to glance between each other before shrugging. The guy who he had placed as the likely leader reached into his pocket -Percy tensed- and pulled from its depths a folder of some kind. Tossing it at his feet Percy cautiously picked it up, flicking the thing open he glanced at the large stamp **TERRORIST**.

After quickly scanning the file he glanced up amused, "You guys think im a terrorist. Seriously?! Oh, that's great, just great." He laughed bitterly. Sure, there were plenty of incidents that warranted this conclusion. But they were all circumstantial at best. Yes, they had occurred. And yes, he was the cause of them, but seriously, how could he avoid it from happening. The monsters attacked _him, _not the other way around… most of the time. They are the ones that destroyed things, he was just trying to survive. Not that's these agents, not their superiors knew that of course.

"Suspected terrorist, now Kid. Come quietly, if you're not a terrorist you will be recompensated for your time unduly taken from you." The agent stated, not wishing to fight a teenager and _definitely _not wanting to allow him to somehow escape. Hill would never allow him to let it down.

Percy observed them critically, he knew he should go with them. But he also knew that if he did there would be many invasive questions and he did know if he was good enough at lying to save a master bolt to the head should his world be discovered. Sure, he was their saviour. But they were gods, he may have saved them now but they have thousands of years and hundreds of saviours in their past and future. They'll forget about him eventually and they know it. He was a flicker compared to their vast existence, a larger flicker but still a flicker.

Refocusing his attention on the Agents '_damn ADHD' _he thought critically about his options. He would have to leave, without family or friends he had nothing really tying him to this place. Sure the gods and demigods are here, but he left for a reason. He isn't going to go back, especially if he's now being followed by government people.

"Sorry, but I can't come with you," Percy stated. The agents glanced at one another, their weapons bared.

"So, you are admitting to your illicit crimes and that you are a terrorist?" Rumlov stated carefully as he took in the kids defensive stance. The kid was an amateur, that much was obvious. His feet were too wide apart, his arms were in weak positions and his feet were twisting in such a way that it would make his attacks slow and clumsy. He sighed, this would be too easy.

"No, I am not admitting I am a terrorist. I have never joined any organizations and have never had the intention of terrorist activities." He replied.

"Then come with us. If you're not a terrorist then it will be cleared up quickly." Rumlov pleaded.

"Sorry, but no. I have secrets I would rather not get out, and none of them counts as illegal." He rebutted emphatically. He knew his stance was horrible, he was doing it on purpose. It was obvious by the 'kid' that they weren't taking him seriously, confident in their own abilities to take him down. Boy, would he show them.

"That's not an option you have. We are going to take you in." Rumlov stated in the resignation of a quick fight. Little did he know, it would be a quick fight, but not one that will be favourable to him.

After a signal from him, each of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team drew their batons. That was when Percy struck.

Launching forward he aimed at the agent that seemed the least prepared, ducking under his guard he delivered a solid punch to his stomach then a backward kick to the inside of his knee before knocking him out with an emphatic elbow to his temple. The agent crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Moving on he hastily dodged two batons while dropping into a leg sweep, knocking one guy over while using to swing to add momentum to a roll as he dodged the downward swing of an agent, he got behind him before striking him in the back with a loaded kick. The agent tumbled to the ground.

A punch to the side forced Percy on the defensive as the leader of these agents struck him with all he had. Which Percy had to admit, was quite a lot. Defending himself from a right hook he lashed out with his own, managing to deliver multiple punches to his stomach before his left arm was grabbed and he found himself on his back. The guy had judo flipped him! That hadn't happened since Annabeth found him in New Rome.

Rolling to the side he dodged a kick aimed for his head, the steel cap boots capable of knocking him out… or shattering his skull. Traversing easily to his feet he grabbed the offending leg before yanking backwards. Knocking the guys onto his face but before the agent hit the ground, he also easily caught himself.

This guy was good, he knew that. Rolling to the side he dodged a stunner as it sailed past him, it seemed the agents were done with hand to hand and were now resorting to stunning him with their fancy equipment.

Scooping a baton from the ground he grimaced, it was unbalanced as hell. But it would have to do.

Dashing to the side he outran Rumlov who pursued. Diving through the air he rolled along the ground, coming to his knees between two agents. Lashing out, he shattered their knee caps then delivering strikes to the back of their heads, knocking them both unconscious. Three down, he mentally counted as he used the moisture in the air to backflip away from the leader's strikes.

Throwing his baton with unprecedented accuracy at one of his assailants, which connected with a sickening crunch he made sure he was out for the count before turning to face his remaining assailants.

"Who do you work for kid? Where did you get your training?" Rumlov barked at Percy, if this kid wasn't on a version of the super soldier serum then he'd eat his poker chips. Barkley, the last member of his team still standing had his gun trained on the enhanced.

The target 'Percy' laughed. "Im no criminal dude, and im self-taught." Rumlov snorted, this was ridiculous.

"Not a criminal?" he scoffed. "Your rap sheet is a page long. Line by line." Percy rolled his eyes. "And you don't seriously think we'll believe your 'self-taught' do you? No one can be that good without a trainer." Rumlov rebutted.

Percy yawned "Yea, yeah yeah. I see we aren't getting anywhere fast so how about we wrap this up aye?" Growling Rumlov lunged.

Percy snapped to attention, easily transitioning his lazy stance to defend from the right kick. Grabbing the offending appendage he dropped to the ground, twisting his body as he did. The Agent was dragged down with Percy, his body twisting before he was slammed to the ground.

Diving to the side he dodged the shots fired by his other Agent, who, now that he thought about it. They hadn't even introduced themselves! How rude.

Deftly he flicked his wrists, condensing the air around the ranged agent head cutting off his oxygen. He dropped like a stone, crumpled on the ground.

Rumlov spared his final ally a quick glance, grimacing when he realized he was alone. Though he did note that Percy did that with a mere twist of his wrist. A mutant maybe? No matter, what was important right now was bringing him in.

Launching a left feint he smirked as Percy went to block the strike, lashing out with a kick he caught him In the stomach. Percy doubled over, acting fast he delivered a downward elbow strike to the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a groan.

Percy's mind was a mess, his vision fuzzy he was still wheezing from the kick to his stomach. He attempted to roll to the side but just as he landed in a crouch a kick connected with his calf, crippling him once more. Performing a quick kip up he staggered, landing hard on his bad leg. Relying on his demigod instincts he blocked an incoming strike, deftly he twisted himself before tossing the unidentified agent over his shoulder. He needed to end this fight soon, this agent was highly skilled and coming a little too close for his comfort to beating him for his liking.

Percy frowned, he sensed something off but he couldn't place it. Following what his instincts were telling him he rolled to the side managing to avoid his opponents strike, still crouched he lashed out with his right leg while channelling his earth shaker powers. Connecting with his leg a crack resounded through the air as the unidentified agent fell with an agonized cry to the ground, his leg bent in multiple unnatural angles.

Woah, Percy's mind whirled as he process this new information. He's never been able to do that before, well… he'd never actually tried to use those powers in conjunction with anything before. But how did he know now? Oh well, he stored the information for later as he processed the implications. He would need some serious training to refine his skills and figure out what other combinations he could perform.

If he understands correctly, he focussed his ground shaker ability in his foot. So when it connected with his assailant, it shattered the bode in his leg.

Staggering to his feet he limped towards his downed foe, who despite the pain he was obviously in, stubbornly glared back at him as Percy stood above him. With a sigh, he drew back his fist and delivered a harsh right hook. Finally knocking him out.

Hearing a helicopter in the distance Percy glanced around. The agents were scattered across the clearing, each in some fashion of unconsciousness, they all seemed to bear a similar label which he assumed was the organization they worked for. Ripping the S.H.I.E.L.D. tag from one of the agent's gear he Vapor travelled to the nearest Air Port. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't hang around. He frowned, how was he going to get a ticket?

It was like a light bulb suddenly lit up the cobwebs that had frown from his brooding, an idea was forming. It was risky, stupid, rash, and likely would get him caught, but it was the best he had. Man Percy wished he had Annabeth.

oooOOOooo

Twenty minutes later he let out an explosive breath as he locked himself in the plane toilet. He couldn't believe that worked! Percy's plan from now is that he would remain in here until well after the plane is off the ground. Then when he was sure no one would question it, he would slip from the toilets and find an unoccupied seat. He wasn't even sure where the plane was headed.

With a jolt he felt something land in his pocket, though, it had really been the accompanying sting that notified him of the new addition.

Pulling a small rectangle card from his pocket he frowned when he realized it was a credit card, turning it over he noticed the sun icon splayed across the front. With the card was a small note which said;

_Hey Cuz, that fight was awesome, those guys are gonna have killer headaches when they wake. Anyway, figured you could use a little cash seeing as you didn't take any of your stuff with you. There's about 5 mil, use it well._

_Your Most awesomest Apollo _

_(I wonder if I can get a title for that.)_

Percy smiled as he read the note, typical Apollo. Though he was very grateful for the cash, he hadn't even thought about how he was going to survive, much less buy supplies when he took off.

After half an hour he tried to act casual as he opened the toilet doors and made his way towards an empty seat he spotted.

"Excuse me, sir?" He halted, cursing mentally as he turned around smiling politely at the air hostess.

"Yes?" he questioned. Silently praying that he wouldn't be the reason he's caught.

She glanced towards the now empty toilet and the seat he was headed towards. "Sir? Have you been in the toilet since liftoff? If you needed to evacuate your bowels you should have done that before boarding the plane as is policy." He pretended to frown as he thought about how he should handle this. Lie his arse off, that's what he's going to do.

Making eye contact he raised an eyebrow "What? I went to the toilet a few minutes ago. You mustn't have seen me, I assure you I was in my seat at liftoff." He lied, he didn't know how it was coming so naturally but it was and he wasn't going to question it.

She frowned, seeming confused but unwilling to question it in case she embarrassed herself, she was already on her last strike as it is. Finally, she nodded, seeming to acquiesce with his statement. Turning, she made her way down the hall. Imperceptibly Percy sagged, relieved that his bluff had paid off.

Sinking heavily into his chair he cast a cursory glance around, noticing a few narrowed eyes but none that seemed willing to confront him about his lie. Glimpsing someone's tickets he smiled as he realised, he was headed towards Brazil or Rio De Janeiro to be exact. It would provide him with plenty of privacy to train if he ventured out into the forests, and to work on the new powers he had uncovered. Percy smiled, content to settle in for a rest after that tough skirmish. Reaching forward, he snagged an available newspaper.

The front page was a guy in a metal suit. Apparently, this 'Tony Stark' was a big deals arms dealer, well if the paper was anything to go by, then he wasn't an arms dealer anymore. Something about his own weapons being used against him and having a change of heart, if anything the Fates likely slapped him in the face with the reality that his rich entitled arse wasn't untouchable.

Thirteen hours later they landed, glancing around he watched as the passengers began to gather their belongings. Joining the crowd he kept his head down as they neared customs, turning a corner unseen as everyone was preparing their passports.

When he was sure no one could see him, he replicated what he did at the New York airport. Condensing the air around himself – an ability he still wasn't sure how he discovered – he disappeared from view. He wasn't vapour travelling as that required knowing where he was going, no he was condensing the water vapour's around him, granting him the ability to pass through the crowds unseen and unnoticed as jostling was a common occurrence among the growing crowd as each tried to get closer to the counter.

Passing easily through the security checks his mind whirled with how versatile his powers were becoming, it seemed the moisture in the air was equalising the detectors used to locate body heat, granting him easy passage through the complex. He thought of all the training he would need to do to refine his powers and discover exactly how versatile his powers were. What their limitations were.

He didn't know why he was so determined to train, but he hadn't gotten to where he was today by not trusting his instincts. Especially if he was going to be pursued by government agents from now on, he couldn't risk being caught unprepared.

** Thanks for reading my story, I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think I could improve so that it can be even better in the future.**


	4. Finding his independence

**Disclaimer, I own nothing except the plot.**

**Responding to reviews;**

**Marcel: **Thanks for the info lol, I don't think I actually paid the height too much importance at the time.

Really? whys that? im intrigued.

**Hi im Manu: **I don't want to say too much, but just know that there's a reason Percy is getting this now. He won't be super OP like being able to swat the Hulk like a fly or anything. I don't know how long this story is going to be but you'll understand eventually why I did it like this. Thanks for the review though, I appreciate the advice.

**NinjaFang1331: **Thank you.

**And to anyone who has read my other story Many vs Might. Yes, that was Harry Potter, sorry for not making that clear.**

**Chapter 4.**

Fury growled as he surveyed the injuries that the S.T.R.I.K.E. team had incurred from their mission to detain Percy. He had seen the footage, now more than ever he wanted that kid brought in. If he truly wasn't a terrorist then he would make one hell of an agent. Either way, a loose cannon like Percy who clearly has nothing to lose if the number of graves is any indication couldn't be left to his own devices unchecked. They needed to gauge his loyalties or else take him down.

He glanced once more at Agent Rumlov and grimaced, his leg was irreparably damaged from whatever Percy did to his leg. From the footage, it appeared that he merely kicked him, a blow no different than the others he had dished out against the various agents that littered the clearing. But upon closer inspection, he discovered concentrated vibrations focussed on the point of impact, the layered waves of pure energy having the adequate potential of a full-blown earthquake.

Under normal circumstances and if it was any other agent, he likely would have given him his retirement money and sent him on his way to being amputated. But Rumlov was good, really good. One of his best agents in terms of fighting ability, he –until now– always got the job done and done well.

Returning to his office he sat heavily behind his large mahogany desk, designed to intimidate his subordinates. It was worth it, he reasoned. They had a working alliance, we don't spill their secrets and they help us only in times of great need. Fury reasoned that this was something that nowhere else in the world would be capable of achieving.

Reaching below his desk, he pressed a special button. Hooked up for direct calling between the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and their allies. A holographic screen fazed into existence, displaying the face of one of the king's subordinates.

"Director Nicolas Fury of SHIELD, requesting conference with King T'Chaka." Fury stated formerly, knowing that he must be polite and courteous if he wished to receive what his agent required.

"How important is the topic of discussion." The subordinate replied. It was a king he was requesting to speak to, if it wasn't urgent then he may be in for a long wait.

"Critical." He replied with conviction. The receiver narrowed their eyes slightly before nodding, disappearing off screen.

He was forced to wait half an hour for the return of the subordinate. "Forgive us for your time, King T'Chaka will see you soon. He is currently wrapping up an important meeting with the Elders."

He smiled, "It is no trouble, Royal matters are important. " He placated.

oooOOOooo

Thirty minutes later the image transitioned to the throne room, King T'Chaka was seated upon his Royal Throne gazing up towards Fury curiously.

"Sorry for the wait Nicolas, someone stole a massive amount of Vibranium. We're working on getting it back as we speak." Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Need any help?" Fury asked but was waved off by T'Chaka.

"You know that's not necessary, now, to business. What is so urgent you felt you needed to call aid from Wakanda?" King T'Chaka questioned, his demeanour serious.

"One of my best agents, he recently battled an enhanced who seems to have power over either earthquakes or powerful vibrations." He knew he would have to divulge this information if he as going to get what he needed, Wakanda was very angsty about sharing their technology. T'Chaka raised an eyebrow, making a go on gesture. "Towards the end of the fight the Enhanced managed to kick him in the leg while channelling his ability," he paused "The damage is beyond irreparable, but I thought it possible that Wakanda might be able to do something for him. Your healing capabilities far outstretch what the rest of the world Is capable of." King T'Chaka frowned, troubled.

"You know how Wakanda stands on healing outsiders Nick, what if word got out?" the king questioned.

Nick Fury frowned, "We have already taken precautions, the men who accompanied Agent Rumlov -the guy with the shattered leg- are being held separate from my Agent. Rumlov is also being held in stasis so he doesn't regain consciousness, ensuring the only people aware are ." T'Chaka nodded slowly.

"That could work, as long as you guarantee that anything that happens in Wakanda, stays in Wakanda." A statement that Fury acquiesced to.

oooOOOooo

Now that was sorted, all he had to do was locate Jackson. From footage he acquired, it appears that Jackson somehow managed to bypass all security within both airports and smuggle himself onto a seemingly random Airline. Fury wondered what Percy could want in Brazil, his researchers had found no connection between the boy and that area of the world. Could it be…?

In fact, Percy has pretty much been everywhere _except _Brazil. Maybe whoever he got orders from were based within South America, possibly Rio or the neighbouring towns and cities.

Paging Hill he barked into the microphone, "Hill, get a team to research Terrorist organizations based in Brazil, suspected or confirmed. Get them to find some bloody connection or pattern between the enhanced and his location, if they don't get results on my desk by the end of the day they are being reassigned," He paused, contemplating. "Someone needs to scrape the food off Hawkeyes walls eventually, why he uses flying food for his bloody targets is beyond me."

He could almost feel her cringe on the other end of the line, Clint Barton never used his quarters bar the occasional food massacre, and since no one really took time to tour their quarters the food had been left to their own decomposing devices. They had tried fire hoses with a solution of high-powered stain removers. It didn't work, he prayed for the researcher's sake that they find what he needs.

Turning back to the marginally larger file upon his desk he sighed, 'Who are you, Percy Jackson." Sliding the file to the side he began the arduous process of scanning then signing off on each document.

oooOOOooo

In another part of the world, Percy was wandering the woodland that surrounded Rio, it really was quite beautiful. He had been camping in the woods for the past several weeks, testing his control and keeping fit. Sure, he could afford to buy a place, but how was a four walled building better than the extensive and untouched beauty of the forest. Each night below the stars he contemplated where his powers may have come from, he knew he always had them but how did they surface _then _of all times.

Over the years he has had many occurrences of new powers occurring, new capabilities that appear at a time of need, an example being the volcano incident and the battle of Manhattan.

But something seemed different this time, it was like something inside him knew these moves -abilities he had never used before- and somehow, he was able to use them.

One thing was for sure though. He needed to figure out who this S.H.I.E.L.D. was and why they wanted him. Yea, they showed me my file. But after the little show in Central Park, he knew he needed some leverage. He had no interest in being some mercenary or agent, at the beck and call of some stiff who couldn't get off their arse and get the job done personally. He had fought at the whim of the gods for far too long, he wasn't going to do the same for some mortal with a high opinion of them self.

Over the next few weeks, Percy made short trips through Rio. Now that he didn't have the scent to worry about anymore, he decided to finally learn all he could about technology. He wasn't an idiot though, he had noticed the people 'discretely' watching him. They were just a tad too jumpy whenever he was near people to be inconspicuous. As if they believed he was some nutter who would attack the innocent women and children at a moment's notice.

He had made a friend however, he name is Sara Carmel. She was fun to talk to and had almost made a routine of it. Everyday when leaving the forest he would head to the library, buy a burger on the way and spend a few hours familiarising himself with technology. He knew that there was better stuff near Stark Tower, but he preferred it here. That's another thing he had learned, apparently, Stark was this big-time weapons dealer and got kidnapped. Next thing you know, the worlds in an uproar because he's stopped making weapons. Percy snorted, about time. He had seen a few snippets of this 'Tony Stark' and found it amusing that the arrogant fool wanted to play 'superhero' with his flying metal suit.

His thoughts drifted back to Artemis, he knew he wasn't interested in her romantically. And gods forbid ever acting on those feelings if he did. No, but he felt there was something there. Something he was missing. His instincts were telling him he should be bold and damn the consequences. But he didn't think that was a good idea. His instincts had been off lately, he didn't know what it was but they had gotten him through dangerous situations so he wasn't about to doubt them yet.

Leaving the library he followed his usual path through town, grinning as he caught sight of Sara, she hadn't spotted him yet but she was also following her general path.

However, it all went wrong when just as she passed an alleyway, what appeared to be three guys reached out and seized her. Dragging her into the shadows.

Sprinting towards the distant alley he willed his muscles to go faster, after half a minute he skidded to a halt at the entrance to their shadowy alcove. He melted into the darkness, his instincts telling him to wait.

The sounds of fighting echoed down the alleyway and he was itching to jump in, yet he waited. Peeking round the corner he caught sight of his friend Sara, her clothes dishevelled but otherwise unharmed as she kicked one her assailants in the balls then knocking him out with a forearm to the face. He released a quiet sigh of relief as he saw she was fine, though he was curious where she learned to fight like that.

She drew her phone, Percy assumed to notify the local police. But was horrified when he realised, she is making a call to some kind of agency. S.H.I.E.L.D. maybe? It makes sense, they were following him. He should have known they would try to get close to him, he felt like he should be angry. But really… he was just depressed.

If he was honest with himself, he really should have figured It out sooner. Whenever she talked about herself there was always that undertone of deceit that his instincts just wouldn't allow him to ignore. She also asked him plenty of questions, about his past, what brought him to Rio. He really should have known something was up.

He watched her straighten herself out then quickly leave the alleyway, 'casually' glancing around, clearly looking for someone. With a sinking feeling, he realized their whole friendship was a lie, every time they ran into each other was a pre-planned incident.

Sulking, he shoved his hands in his pocket and went the opposite direction. Heading towards his peaceful retreat in the enamouring woodland paradise that was his home.

oooOOOooo

'Sara' knew this was an important mission, and that she was deceiving a dangerous enemy. But she couldn't help but enjoy his company, he was just so fun and casual, he didn't seem sinister or violent. Of course, if she said _that_ she would be shut down by Fury and pulled from the case, only to be replace by yet another agent.

She enjoyed her mission, it was like a holiday for her and she had truly begun letting her guard down around Percy. She would never tell him she was spying on him, but she knew he would work it out eventually. Sara enjoyed getting to know him, ever since she was a child and had been told all about how her aunt had helped create S.H.I.E.L.D. 70 years ago, she had wished to follow in her footsteps. The job had been enjoyable, taking her all around the world and to obscure places, some absolutely breath-taking views. But she had never really been able to feel connected properly to her target, and she wasn't supposed to, but he was just too damn likeable. He didn't seem to have any violent tendencies, in fact, if she had never heard of him before and hadn't been placed on a mission, she may have just passed him off as a genuinely nice guy. She enjoyed the little routine they had, she would run into him after he's exited the library and they would talk, sometimes they would get a coffee or make plans for dinner. As friends mind you, he only ever took her out for a friendly dinner, never asking for anything untoward. That was fine with her, her superiors probably wanted her to seduce him and drag all his secrets out into the open but she felt that this was better. Her superiors would eject her from this case faster than she could protest if they knew she was beginning to trust him though, so whenever she reported in, she kept it all business, never allowing her own personal opinion. But she never bad mouthed him, she kept it to his behaviour and activities. She also allowed that he never expected anything of her and none of his actions seemed sinister.

It had alarmed her superiors and herself when he admitted when she asked why he was always in the library that he was researching some people that were trailing him. When she had joked about him being a criminal, he had gotten a far away look in his eye. He had then gone on about misconception and things that were out of his control, a misunderstanding.

No matter what she said about going in though, he always clammed up with a short "Some secrets can't get out." And that was that.

**(WARNING: ATTEMPTED RAPE. But no sexual content.)**

She was so distracted by her thoughts her legs were carrying her along her usual path and she failed to see Percy as he smiled at her. That was when she was grabbed, large clammy hands wrapping around her limbs, dragging her deep into the alley away from the light. She couldn't see her assailants but the smell of sweat and beer filled her senses.

The three large men who grabbed her as she futilely struggled against the larger men, a sinking feeling when she was picked up and placed on a crate. A rag was shoved in her mouth and two of them grabbed one of her arms each. The other settled between her legs, wrenching them apart.

They were going to rape her!

No, that's is not happening, she will not allow these scum to do this to her. The man between her legs had reached one of his hands beneath her shirt, roughly teasing her stomach as he stared down at her with a smug leer. With her legs on either side of him and her arms held she couldn't do much, but what she could do, she capitalized on.

When she was younger, she had enjoyed ballet and being a gymnast. Which meant she was extremely flexible, something she used as an advantage in most fights. Making her moves quicker and light on their feet.

Swinging her right leg up from where it was to the side of her leering assailant, she managed to kick the guy holding her right arm, shocking him enough that he released her arm. Launching the most powerful right-hand punch that she could at the ring leader, because honestly, what else could he be. He staggered back with a hand on his cheek. Gyrating in the spot, like a hip-hop dancer when their spinning on the ground, her foot connected with the third man who fell with a groan against the wall. Moving quickly she launched a barrage of strikes at the guy she had originally kicked, but she might as well have been hitting a brick wall. The large arms of her current target wrapped around her, pinning her to their chest as they backed her into the ring leader, chuckling darkly at her fight. Struggling against their hold, she did the only thing available to her.

Swinging her leg forward she kneed the guy holding her in the groin, she dropped to the ground but was already moving as she swung her arm and punched the ring leader in the groin. Both men were on the ground, groaning.

Being tackled from behind wasn't what she had planned however, managing to twist her body in time she landed on her back. Once more having a guy settled over her, however this time he wasn't messing around. Sitting on her chest he restrained her arms with his legs while he fumbled with his pockets for zip ties.

Taking advantage of his distraction, she used her long legs to wrap them around his neck. Yanking down so his head hit the ground with a harsh crunch. Removing herself from below his limp form she scooped his zip ties from his hand and tied his wrists together behind his back.

Going over to the crouching men she kicked one in the head, knocking him out. The other however had recovered enough to grab her. Punching her in the gut she doubled over but managed to roll out of the way of another blow. Back to her feet, she kicked him in the balls again before knocking him out with a forearm to the face. Restraining their hands, she made a call to her handler.

Straightening herself out, she left the alleyway searching for Percy, never noticing that he had been watching her as she did.

She couldn't have known that she had just lost the trust of the one person who could have been her truest friend.

oooOOOooo

Back in his home, Percy was clearing out, he couldn't be here anymore. Too many happy memories of him and Sara tainted with the tangible deceit he now felt. Betrayal of a friend was the worst thing someone could do to him, he couldn't stay.

**Thanks for reading, review if you enjoyed or have ideas for unique content. That's my goal, to be as unique as possible.**


	5. Settling into New York

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. Was adjusting to a new routine but will try to be faster on the uploads from now on.**

**Responding to reviews.**

**chimera629:**

**He is Fury, he probably got some scientists to check the technology the government uses to scale earthquakes in any location at a specific time. The fact that it would have registered would mean that it has a potential energy of an earthquake. Your other questions dip into plot points that can't explain without spoiling the plot but just know that there is technically a very plausible explanation for why the fight was so close despite him being on a whole other level. But what I can tell you is that the bones within totally eviscerated and the muscle within the leg almost beyond repair. The only reason he has a leg is that the Fates have plans for him. That Carter thing hasn't occurred to him yet, or ever depending which direction I take. Also, there was a river nearby. How else would he be able to effectively test his control?**

**There is a reason he doesn't like Artemis that way. I feel Pertemis is overdone and am doing something that I believe I haven't seen before.**

**He doesn't have them yet; the gods will probably eventually get around to remembering that he managed to slip away without them. Though they are prideful bastards so maybe they will be offended that he would so emphatically avoid their blessings which they believe would be an honour. at least in Ares's case. Haven't decided and I have an idea that I find has great potential. I also don't want to make Percy too overpowered.**

**They do have the full story but forgot to put that in file lol. Probably will include a scene eventually where Fury's like "And what about the murder of Kelli Richards, you know, the cheerleader?" **

**Does that satisfy your questions lol? I appreciate your reviews and this will likely help me in the future to remember to think about the plot holes I may be missing.**

**JayBird9876:**

**I wasnt aware i was writing a slash fic lol. I think i know what you got mixed up though. This will be a Percy/Artemis ****Sibling**** fanfiction. I believe Pertemis is overdone. The Avengers will likely be brought in later, not quite yet till the main event happens before it goes down the certain path. It will be the main plot and this is just establishing him in the world and making various connections. Sorry for making you wait 2 weeks lol.**

**Various "guests" who commented:**

**I've addressed that in this chapter, thanks for the idea. I've found a way to actually link it into my main plot. **

**Other guests:**

**I hope it won't, I don't plan on letting it but as you may know. Shit happens.**

**Chapter 5.**

Percy glanced around wearily, being cautious as he slipped through the exit to the New York Airport. He had once again managed to smuggle himself upon the correct plane with only a few raised eyebrows from the aeroplane occupants. He was still surprised when none offered contrary proof to his statements of legitimacy. He knew he could afford it to buy his tickets now, but it was too much of a rush having the ability to engulf himself in vapour and bypass everything.

But he put it down to none of them wishing to stir trouble, he would likely have to begin taking an alternate form of travel, however, no doubt the government had access to the security cameras. And as powerful as he was becoming, he wasn't deluded in his reach. He knew he couldn't vapour travel from continent to continent, but Percy bet he could swim the whole way.

Shaking his head, he refocussed on his path as he maneuvered his way through the heavy throngs, occasionally being jostled and shoved. With a relieved sigh he finally broke away from the crowd as they each jostled for their bags, thankful that he wasn't carrying much, containing it all within his carry on.

Hefting his pack he set about touring the city, exploring the ins and outs and pretty much just familiarizing himself with the area. There were a few instances of crimes, however, they seemed to be under control. Police fire or the occasional sighting of some guy in a onesie doing freikin acrobatics. From what he had learned during his brief scope of the city the onesie guy was Spider… something? He didn't know, It was something with a spider. Apparently, he had been around for about a year now, fighting crime and generally just getting on the official's nerves. What with his almost nonstop witty remarks, does he ever shut up?

Maybe he should catch up with the spider one of these days, while he wanted to stay out of the limelight, that didn't mean he would allow this guy to run around in his glorified onesie. Percy was sure Tyson wouldn't object to looking over some designs, the guy was doing good for the city and should be allowed some actual protection in return.

oooOOOooo

Over the next few months, Percy had managed to establish himself a routine. He now had a place to stay and it was close enough to the library and park that he was able to stretch his legs, but also catch up on the mortal worlds affairs.

He also knew that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency had found him again, no doubt tracking his phone as he had received several texts from 'Sara' if that was even her name, _innocently_ questioning his sudden disappearance. But he knew better, they had sent the same shifty agents as last time. Which was frustrating because he just wanted some peace, it's not like he was some psychopath that would lash out if he was annoyed.

It was also almost natural to see the now established 'Spider-Man' swinging around the city, stopping bad guys or catching flying cars. It was strange how all the powerful villains seemed to be centred around here but as long as they stayed away from him, they would have no quarrel.

Despite all that though, he knew he would jump at the instant he saw someone in danger. It was who he was, even if his actions didn't always reflect that. Percy hoped the agent was okay, however, if what was left of his leg as any indication, he doubted it.

Absently he realized that while he had been distracted, his feet had carried him to his usual bench where he rested after a long day. It was his small escape among the smothering expanse that was where he now resided. It wasn't perfect, but to just rest here on this bench surrounded by green healthy trees rather than the concrete towers was a great feeling.

It was also a great place that he could reflect on his life, contemplate the small things. Some of you may be thinking 'Percy _Contemplating?!'. _And maybe they would be right, but he knew he had changed of late. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was a result of him taking this journey, that he decided to leave his family and friends behind. Maybe it was the paranoia his stalkers seemed to have around him, shrouding his shoulders with the weight of their concern. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

A heavy thump and gunfire forced these thoughts from his mind as he glimpsed the vigilante, Spiderman attempting to protect civilians from the gang members unloading upon them. Damn, Percy could tell the Hero was struggling and with all those bullets flying wild, he had no doubt in mind that a few stray bullets would fell those innocents who were currently fleeing the scene in droves.

Sighing, he donned his hood before analysing the scene. There were twelve gang members, three of those were very large and built like a tank. They each bore guns, the big guys scaled down versions of miniguns, Percy thanked the gods that they seemed more interested in Spiderman than mowing down the civilians. Spiderman himself was ducking and diving and shooting off webs when he got the chance, generally making a nuisance of himself and ensuring that all the irritation was directed towards himself. Though Percy could tell that he was tiring, he doubted Spiderman would lose however he would undoubtedly receive a few injuries.

He also knew his sword wouldn't do much good, plus it's not like he wanted to kill them. Racing forward he launched a series of attacks at the closest gang member, careful to always keep the guy between him and his buddies guns. Having claimed the gang's momentary attention Spiderman quickly webbed away their guns, leaving them with only their fists.

Thankful that the danger the guns posed were removed he ducked below the gang members punch before kneeing him in the gut then elbowing him in the temple. Having knocked out one, he continued to fight the gang members while being quietly amused at the flood of witty remarks that were absolutely flooding from Spidermans gaping jaw. He really never shut up, but that was fine because he could see an advantage in it. No one ever took you seriously if you always acted like an immature child.

He was mildly impressed when Spiderman slid through one of the big guys' legs before leaping into the air, his right foot connecting with the back of the larger criminal's head quickly followed the other as the spider gyrated in mid-air. Then after launching off the back of his head, he attached webs on either side of the grunt before him feet connected once more with the back of his head and forced him to collide with the ground, hard.

Percy grimaced, that had to hurt, but it was effective as the guy was unconscious. He watched as Spiderman launched from the fallen man and tackled one of the smaller men, quickly followed by a cocoon of web fluid wrapping around the gang members.

He observed his current ally because honestly, this fight was too easy to take seriously now the imminent threats were removed from the equation. Allowing his instincts to run wild he analysed Spiderman, he seemed young and if his voice was anything to go by, he was likely younger than sixteen years old. His voice contained a certain pitch, the voice of a fourteen-year-old perhaps. He had been around younger people enough to be able to distinguish the difference, though not with entire accuracy. Though the likelihood that Spiderman was that young slightly saddened him, the demigod's who were the Spiders age were forced to fight to survive, but this kid was a mortal. He didn't have a scent which made him a large target for consumption. No, he was making that himself, he was placing a blaring target upon his shoulders that could threaten his loved ones if his identity was ever discovered. Percy wondered why someone so young would bear such responsibility when they weren't truly required to do so, they had no gods that he knew of threatening world war over stolen trinkets or the need to defend their home against invasion by monstrous forces. Unless you counted the criminals as monstrous that is.

Spidermans onesie though… Percy didn't know how he had lived this long as he saw him dealing with two of the gang members. Webbing one of their feet to the ground Spiderman leapt up and over the two while spinning in mid-air, unloading a generous amount of web fluid from his crude shooters. Engulfing both criminals with the Spiders homemade bonds. Exhausted as he appeared to be, Percy was able to see the entirety of his onesie, even if it had suffered major damage from the long, punishing months that he had been swinging around the city.

The spider was slouched against a tree, his head resting against the rough bark as he caught his breath. Percy knew he wasn't completely relaxed though; the spider was giving him the benefit of the doubt because as Percy turned his attention back to the gang members he dealt with, he was surprised to see they all had at least one broken bone. Either limb was bent backwards of legs kicked in. He pondered how his instincts had spiralled so far beyond what he would have usually limited himself to, surely all he needed to do was knock them out. His instincts should know that, but Percy put it down to being used to fighting stronger beings.

Turning his attention back to the Spider he was in much better condition and staring at him suspiciously, feigning nonchalance.

His onesie consisted of a red hoodie, boots and mask. Bulky inelegant goggles protected his eyes with a pure white sheen that was obviously see through but one-way glass. He also had blue sleeves and pants. His whole suit was riddled with poorly repaired holes and suspicious red stains, it was clear that he was inexperienced in sewing and had received many wounds from his various encounters with villains. He also had a large black spider on the centre of his chest. His form was lean and clearly muscular, perfect for his aerodynamics and battling.

Percy had no doubt that the number of injuries The spider was receiving would lessen with experience, Spiderman would one day be a force to be reckoned with he had no doubt. However, only if with the right guidance and mentoring, he didn't believe that that person was himself however he knew that from the skills that the spider has already displayed that he would be difficult to defeat for any unlucky villain to cross his path with more experience. Spiderman seems to be the type of superhero to always improve and if he is this good after only a year… how good could he be in five or ten?

Deciding to end the silent staring that had been occurring for the last five minutes as both took in the other, "Uh, thanks hooded guy." Percy snorted.

"Hooded guy? Seriously. No problem, though I have one question." Spiderman signalled to go on. "Why do you swing around in a onesie?" Spiderman scoffed, instantly refuting that it was a onesie. But now the ice seemed to have been broken and they broke into an easy conversation, bantering back and forth as the Spider webbed the gang together. They left the scene as the sirens drew closer, honestly, after all the gunfire Percy was surprised they weren't here sooner but it was of no consequence.

He liked the Spider, he was easy to talk to and his jokes were just so corny and stupid that it was impossible to not like him. They each avoided talking about anything personal, each understanding despite the easy banter they carried that they couldn't truly trust the other with their life or secrets until they have proven that they could.

The spider, Percy could tell certainly wasn't going to be spilling his secrets anytime soon. He had offered up the idea of improving his suit and Spiderman had seemed interested, but that innate mistrust had settled back into the subject that changed. However, he hadn't closed the offer so the Spider could accept anytime he wished.

For hours they joked around as they toured the city, for once the Spider was walking around rather than swinging to accommodate his new ally. They stopped a few more crimes together and even managed to lessen the amount of damage done when the Spider fought by himself, something that was no doubt appreciated by the store owners.

Percy didn't reveal his full range of abilities but knew that the Spider had already noted increased speed, strength and reflexes. He couldn't blame him, he had done the same.

When they finally separated Percy was confident that he had made himself a new ally and was happy with what he had accomplished. Though one thing had been troubling him though, he had made a very unspecific oath to the hunters. If this S.H.I.E.L.D. agency sent women after him he could never fight them as it would count as 'taking advantage', it wasn't obvious at the time but 'taking advantage' was a very unspecific term. He could never take advantage of any emotion, like if they were fighting him but were frustrated that he was evading their strikes. Or he was fighting them and he saw an opportunity to strike and he 'took advantage' of the given chance. He would have to rectify that eventually but for now he guessed it wasn't a problem, he could easily vapour travel away should the need arise.

oooOOOooo

Fury sighed as he examined the mountain of work piled on his desk, no matter how neatly he placed it they only seemed to grow larger. It didn't help that he seemed to be in a state of constant migraine. What with Percy running around New York. The Hulk and Abomination breaking Harlem. And It didn't help that a large (for humans anyway) man tried to join the fight. However, his no doubt noble attempt didn't work out well for him, being swatted with a negligent wave of Abominations fist, sending him careening across the street and crumpling against the side of a building. It was a small mercy that the behemoth was more interested in his green foe. Miraculously though, the guy wasn't hurt, as unbelievable as that was. The Directors agents were keeping an eye on him, it wasn't every day you see someone just get up and walk away after being knocked flying by the Hulk, after all.

And that wasn't all, there was also the main source of his current predicament. Tony Bloody Stark, first with his parlour tricks at the race track then weaponizing his friend -someone who Fury believed to be a government dog- after refusing to turn his suit over to proper authorities. Now, oh this was the best part. Now, Fury of all people has to clean up the mess that Stark left behind after his latest destructive tendencies. Robot parts strewn all through the town, scorch marks marring the concrete that the citizens tread.

There as also his latest project. What with the Avengers Initiative on the rise, even as it receives resistance from the UN. There was little he could do that he wasn't doing already, he was glad that he had Marie Hill, she was a godsend at assisting him with the overwhelming influx of information descending upon him. He _was _the head of a global spy agency, it was his responsibility to know _everything_.

There was also a new player on the field. They had appeared from nothing, absolutely no trace of identity or upbringing. No school records, no parking tickets. It was impossible, it was disconcerting. But what really set him off was this persons ability to extract information from nothing. Agent Romanoff was almost obsessed with landing him, getting _something_ from him.

Never before had _anyone_ outfoxed Natasha, one of his most accomplished Agents. She was specialized in seduction and has the uncanny ability to extract information from her targets. Not to mention her more than impressive physical abilities. A prime candidate for the Avengers initiative if there ever was one. It was all Clint could do to stop her from raising a gun to this new players skull and demanding answers. Now, _that_ was frightening. Never had he seen her so wound, like a single nudge would set her off. She hid it well, but he had years of experience on her and could see the subtle cracks in her calm veneer. Let alone the tightening of her fists ever time an image of him was brought on screen.

This guy was good, Fury knew that. He would love to have him as a part of the Avengers initiative, but something told him it wouldn't be that simple. This guy was clearly a master of extracting information, using a conversation that seemed to have no relevance at all to find all the information one would need about the target and who they work for.

It was disconcerting because it had started out so simply, the guy seemed to accept Natasha as his friend then it was like he knew everything about her. To have that ability, it could not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands.

There was also the matter with his eyes, Natasha acts on physical and vocal cues. Compartmentalizing all information and using it to her advantage. But whatever he was doing, it was making it impossible to do so. His eyes conveyed nothing as if a shield had descended upon his mind, unrelenting in its assigned job of protecting his secrets. And his vocal patterns were so natural and casual that it gave the impression that you were just talking with an everyday fellow. He was so charismatic, so charming and so bloody good at avoiding anything personal it was abjectly frustrating.

There was also the fact that Natasha, someone who prided herself on her ability to measure someone and determine how much of a threat they were, was being screamed at by her instincts to flee. This guy had an aura to him, a vast sea of power so unlike anything ever seen before. Bound yet roiling within its restrains, it was a small miracle Natasha hadn't fainted from the influx of emotions, her Instincts were hammering her with when she first met him.

Natasha and Clint were both handling affairs when it came to this new player, both were prime candidates for the Avengers Initiative and he would see from their actions how well they can lead a team together. He knew he should pull Natasha from this mission, she was taking it too personally. Like her very life and reputation depended on her being able to break this one man and extract _something_, Fury reckoned that she would be satisfied if she even managed to extract _one _thing that the guy obviously didn't want her to know.

It was infuriating and he hoped his agent would survive, a climax was approaching her. Whether it would be for the better or worse was anyone's guess.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Find it absolutely mortifying?**

**Any ideas who the new player is?**

**Review if you enjoyed or review if my story grinds your bones and makes you cringe. I don't mind lol.**


	6. The Final Battle (Dream)

**Responding to Reviews.**

**Chimera629:**

He has a loyalty problem remember, he can't just _leave_. Plus I kinda needed to establish a few things for my plot. And he kept his cell phone because he may be familiarizing himself with technology but he still has only rudimentary knowledge. It's not like he's going to be a tech wiz straight away. Meh, my Percy will be slightly smarter and perceptive than canon. And besides, he left home on a massive journey. It could be described as a journey of self-discovery and that would encourage him to look at himself and his actions. So he may have reflected on everything he did, including those oaths. And he hasn't changed it yet because he can Vapor away at a moments notice and tbh, once I realized that issue, I found a way to sew it into my plot. It is now a vital part of my story and I can't act upon it until im at least halfway through the story.

**Simbylosis:**

Thanks! Eventually, but not for a while. He has quite the journey before he arrives at that stage.

**Chapter 6.**

(**Dream/Flashback. Warning: Very long fight scene.**)

It was the final battle against Gaea, we had left Annabeth' body with her mother Athena who was weeping over her fallen daughter, she had thanked Percy profusely for not leaving her body in Tartarus where it undoubtedly would have been desecrated and ingested.

The seven... six, were powering on, offering their support to the angry sea child and mostly just staying out of his way as he carved mercilessly through the monster hoards. Duck, slash, roll, jab, launch, duck, stab, slash, roll, hack, became his mantra and helped him dive deep within himself and allow his body to take control as he dwelled within his sorrows. No monster could withstand his wrath, not even giants. Fuelled by his anger and grief his power grew larger and more intense as he carved his way through the monster hoards and towards the giants who were laughing at the demigods from a safe distance as they allowed the lesser beings to do their work for them.

Percy reached Polybotes first and set to work dealing massive damage to him. Water swirled around the incensed Son of Poseidon and a massive storm were forming overhead. Percy made quick work of Polybotes, avoiding his strikes. Riptide bit deeply into the giant's flesh, Polybotes eyes widened in pain and fear at the ferocity that the demigod fought with. His usual bright sea green eyes were a dim and fractured green, swirling with anger and malice as he continued to parry and injure the apprehensive giant.

Ducking under his guard he sliced through the behemoths stomach, before slicing the tendons in Polybotes elbows as the giant instinctively gripped his wound. Moving quickly he also severed the tendons in his knees and ankles. Leaving him whimpering upon the floor.

An explosion of light signals the rest of the gods' arrival and Poseidon quickly destroyed the whimpering mass of giants flesh with a pulse of power from his trident, nodding to his son in acknowledgment. Percy kept up his arcs of destruction.

A heart-breaking scream pierced the air, whirling around Percy saw Franks gargantuan Elephant form pierced by Orion' large arrows. Frank had taken the arrow that was aimed at Hazel's back, she had been using her powers to cause havoc among the monster's forces. Hundreds of forces disappearing into various holes that didn't previously exist, precious metals zipping through the airs blasting through monster flesh. In her despair, she only managed to conjure a feeble wall of stone between her and the second arrow.

The large arrow launched her petite frame through the air, carrying it 20 feet before leaving her small form hanging there from the arrow deeply embedded in a broken concrete foundation.

The next to fall of Percy' friends was Piper, she made herself a target by using her potent charmspeak ability. She had charmed a band of Cyclopes and was making them barrel through the monster hordes, their simple minds easy to control. They were destroying their allies left and right, massive clubs gripped in giant sweaty monstrous hands. Piper tried to fend off all the monsters barrelling towards her. Jason was by her side, he was summoning lightning bolt after lightning bolt, however, it wasn't enough. Barrelling from the distance, a massive drakon had locked onto them after a stray turkey from Piper's cornucopia caught its attention. As the drakon approached Piper attempted to stop it with her troop of cyclopes, however, the beast barrelled right through their ranks, shrugging off their attacks. A glob of acid sailed through the air, engulfing Piper who couldn't avoid it in time. Her screams of agony piercing the thick smog louder than Jason's own roar of fury, his usual lightning blue eyes darkening to a dark lightning blue. His skin coated in thick lattices of lightning, sporadically leaping out striking a monster to dust, his voice grew deep sending chills down the spines of all who heard it and the area was thick with ozone as the drakon bore down on him.

A thick and exceedingly powerful lightning bolt of pure concentrated energy struck down upon the massive drakon eviscerating it and all monsters nearby. Jason swirling his arms around sent arc after arc of lightning and wind, carving through the enemy ranks. Porphyrion seemed to notice the disturbance and smirked '_Jason, Jason, Jason, you will join your precious girlfriend soon enough' _before taking aim. Jupiter launched towards his son in a vain attempt to save his life but was to slow to reach the demigod's side. Jason, noticing at the last second attempted to redirect Porphyrion' massive spear but was unsuccessful due to the mass and momentum of the flying object, he was impaled into the ground, carving a trench through the blood and dust covered grounds.

The giants deep booming laughs blotted out all noise as they revelled in their perceived victory.

Next to fall was Leo. Enceladus was in a rage, ordering troops of monsters to bring the Argo II down while also aiming his spear. He himself missed several times however he always summoned his spear back. Leo was scrambling around the ship, Hephaestus was forced to make evasive maneuvers with the ship and launch the Greek fire and explosives while Leo did the same. Chaos and hysteria spread like wildfire through their monstrous ranks. One particularly large explosive bolt lodged itself deep in Orion's right shoulder blowing it clean off, making Artemis and Apollos job much easier to claim revenge for two of the seven. However, a lucky spear throw from Enceladus stuck right through the hull of the ship, hitting the engine room and setting off a large explosion that Percy doubted even Leo could have survived. Hephaestus was launched from the explosion and landed heavily far in the distance, crumpled yet conscious as the god struggled to his feet unsteadily. Gazing mournfully at the decimated remains of the ship his son had built. Nothing could have survived that explosion, except a god of course.

Whirling around Percy quickly scanned his allies and monsters, with each death his rage and sorrow deepened. Stretching the banks of what was possible and only making it worse for the monsters around him.

Spotting Athena Percy' eyes opened in horror and rage as he saw her being backed into a corner by Enceladus, Otis, Ephialtes, and Periboia. She was getting desperate, exerting all the agility her godly form provided to avoid getting impaled. Artemis and Apollo were attempting to assist her but were beset by wave after wave of monsters. The other immortals were also either fighting the monsters or assisting the grief-stricken King of the Gods in his fight with Porphyrion.

Launching into action he called water to himself from the air and the lakes, a hurricane of water whirled around him at speeds exceeding what should be possible. Every once in a while, chucks would freeze and launch like high-powered javelins that impaled any monsters in its wake. Thoon attempted to impede his path of carnage, however, was outmatched as Percy rolled between his giant legs and shoved an ice spear up his podex. The demigod left him floundering as the giant attempted to remove the offending object while fending off the three bat wielding grannies that were cackling at his predicament.

Reaching the worn-out Athena she sent him a thankful nod as he instantly started fighting the hulking figures. During his carnage riptide had been covered in a layer of ice which only amplified the raging demigod's strength, every strike that came at him he met with his own. Moving so fast he was almost a blur as he covered the slouching figure of Athena as she recovered. Ducking inside the guard of Ephialtes and severing the giant's wrist before rolling through and taking the giant out at the knee, a roar of pain followed as the giant crumpled to the ground beside its severed limbs. Percy didn't care, his vision was tinted a dangerous red as his eyes pulsed with power, the poisonous green conveying his promise of pain and suffering.

Ducking under a swing from Periboia he managed to disarm her and plunged Riptide deep into her stomach. Rolling away he summoned another spear before impaling it in her leg, taking her out of the fight. Athena finished off both her and Ephialtes as she had recovered and was ready for action. Enceladus and Otis both launched at the pair, desperate not to lose against a single demigod and a weakened goddess. A wave of water and a gust of wind threw them off their feet, however. A hurricane formed around Percy and healed Athena, which she was thankful for. Dodging to the side he parried Otis's slash and severed the tendons in his wrist. Otis fell to one knee as he screamed in agony, gripping his wrist as his weapon clattered to the dust-laden ground. Rushing forward he launched off the giant's knee and impaled Riptide in his throat, before wrenching it to the side and ensuring that it wouldn't heal quickly. His sword tearing through soft tissue and muscles.

Yelling to Athena he caught her attention, informing her it was time to switch. She nodded and it was a good thing too. Both Percy and the goddess had done good jobs at fending off the giants, while Percy had gone for the vital areas Athena had struck deadly blows to multiple places.

Enceladus was covered in a lattice of wounds. His armour lay in tatters and he was hanging heavily on his spear which was planted in the ground. His legs were covered with a series of deep wounds, no doubt inflicted by the double daggers Athena was wielding. That didn't mean Athena had got off scot-free though, she limped as they swapped partners. Her left leg bearing deep wounds, likely from Enceladus's spear. Her armour was also in tatters and golden ichor pooled down her leg, summoning some water he stopped the bleeding before refocusing his wrath upon Enceladus.

Deflecting a jab, he sliced the giants fingers while attempting to lodge an ice spear into his gut. The giant batted aside the spear before managing to get to reclaim his footing. Performing a baseball slide Percy slid between his parted legs, slicing the giants Achilles tendon. With a roar of pain, Enceladus stumbled back to his knee.

Summoning a barrage of water he pummelled his downed foe, sending the giant skidding through the ranks of monsters. As he continued towards his foe the monsters parted like the red sea, fear and apprehension in their eyes as they saw the braver monsters get decimated by the incensed demigod.

Enceladus staggered to his feet, unbalanced which only enabling him to kill his own allies. Once he had successfully righted himself, he locked onto the demigod, never before had the giant been this focused on one goal; to defeat the demigod before him. Drawing power from his mother the majority of his wounds healed, allowing him to regain enough of his strength to deflect Percy's barrage of strikes. Lashing out with his foot he connected solidly with the demigod, sending him crashing to the ground.

Percy used the momentum to roll to his feet, launching a few ice javelins as a distraction he bolted towards his foe. Solidifying the moisture in the air he used it as a springboard as he flew towards the giant's exposed throat. Embedding his blade deep within Enceladus's throat he yanked with all his might, Riptide exploding outwards from the giant's fleshy neck. Dismissing the dissolving giant he took off to assist the gods in their fight against Porphyrion, they were currently lacking a demigod so it was proving impossible to finish the job.

However, he had barely made it halfway when Queen Dirt face herself exploded from the earth, the blood of his friends more than sufficient to resurrect the primordial. She was seething in rage as she glared down at the filthy demigod, screaming flagrant obscenities and exceeding creative expletives in ancient Greek, incensed over the death of her children. They may not be perfect, but even the sick and twisted mind of the primordial loved her children.

Summoning all his remaining strength Percy engaged the vengeful goddess. They traded strikes for what seemed like an eternity but was likely only a few minutes, neither gaining ground as they used all they had to their advantage. His father was likely bolstering his son's power because there was no way Percy could be holding his own against such a powerful primordial on his own. She was surprisingly skilled with a sword and agile for someone who had been asleep for thousands of years, no trace of fatigue in her adept movements. Her sword a sharpened blade of earthen rock, carving through the air as she attempted to cleave the offending demigod in half. It was all Percy could do to fend off her strikes while delivering his own.

Even with his immense power, he was a mere flicker in the wind compared to this deity. Percy knew that he needed to do something soon before she wrenched the upper hand forever from his grasp.

Summoning his power, he covered the ground in a thick layer of ice. This allowed him to move faster and increase his attacks, slipping into a slide he performed a spin kick to the Goddesses ankle. She was currently in a size proportionate to a human to better be able to combat his smaller form.

Managing to get within her guard his heel connected and upturned the Mother of giants, but at the last second with a display of speed and agility managed to catch herself. Spinning onto her back she thrust out her palm towards him, launching a piecing spire of earth straight for his abdomen.

Using his continued momentum he managed to turn his body just enough to avoid being impaled. As he attempted to slash her legs she dissolved into sand, retreating into the earth only to leap from the ground behind him, breaking through the ice barrier with an immense explosion of sound. She held her sword bared in both hands above her as she prepared to perform a downwards slash mid-air.

Parrying the slash to the side he was forced to roll away as she attacked with new gusto. Summoning a hurricane he continued to deflect her strikes as the mighty winds buffeted her form. Her eyes glittered maliciously, conveying a promise of pain and vengeance as she danced around his strikes.

He had to win, for his friends and family. The people who had laid down their life for the preservation of this world, for the people who he cared about and for the people who still called this world home. He would avenge his friends who had laid down their life for this very mission, he would make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain. He would tip the delicate precipice in their favour, and crush Gaia's forces with the might of his vengeance.

With a defiant roar, he pushed himself to fight harder than he had ever fought before, his blade a celestial blur as it cleaved through the dust-laden air. He knew he was exerting more than he had ever exerted before, but if his sacrifice meant this world could go on, then he would gladly take the primordial down with him.

His strikes had become more powerful as he bore down upon the goddess, but it was still not enough. He could never hope to beat the primordial in a fair fight, he had to be creative if he was ever going to stand a chance.

As he continued to bear down upon the goddess, who, despite being able to hold her own was gaining small wounds every now and then. But then again, it was a give and take. Percy's body was littered with scars, his clothes were hanging off his form as blood and dust caked his wounds.

Ducking below an upward sweep by the goddess, he punched her in the gut before sending her skidding across the ice. The primordial rose from the ground, her eyes defiant and angry. She wiped away the droplet of golden blood trailing down her cheek with the back of her clenched fist.

By now, the gods had claimed control of the battle with Porphyrion, using the distraction of the demigod they pounced on the giant. All the gods, including Athena who had made quick work of Otis used all the strength they possessed to disable the king of the giants, and the remaining children of Gaia.

Percy analysed his foe, he could see his father shooting him anxious glances. Fear clearly palpable upon his face as he saw his son do battle against the physical manifestation of the earth itself.

Sending a quick prayer to his father he received a nod in acceptance of his plan. As unrelenting as the ocean itself he brought his sword down with an even more intense and nearly desperate rate. Finally, his sword slipped through her guard, capitalizing he sliced her calf before judo flipping the goddess over his shoulder. Restraining her arm and pressing her stomach first to the ground and thumped the back of her head with the hilt of his sword, dazing her. He knew she couldn't truly be killed while still in contact with the ground, so this would have to suffice.

As it was, the majority of her wounds were healing at a rapid pace. Earth moving across her figure like ants streaming from the ground, repairing the small amount of damage inflicted upon her and replenishing her energy stores.

While she was dazed, he threw himself into the air while allowing his father and Zeus to funnel air and water around him. Catapulting through the air he relaxed his body, allowing gravity to take control. Bearing Riptide he allowed his rage and focus to grip control once more, trusting his father and forgetting his inhibitions.

The other immortals were currently keeping Porphyrion distracted while Percy approached. It must have only taken a moment, but it felt like hours as he closed the distance between man and giant.

Feeling the pull of gravity once more he knew he was slowing down, just as he was about to splat against Porphyrion he was released. Gliding the remaining distance he landed heavily against the giant's shoulder. Just as he was about to fall from his perch, he frantically embedded his sword in Porphyrion's flesh.

With a roar of pain, Porphyrion attempted to swat Percy from his shoulder, avoiding the massive palm he summoned a spear and using the force of his will drove it through the giants back. Being pierced in the heart Porphyrion unleased a scream of agony, stumbling to the side the giant finally dislodged the demigod as it crumbled to dust.

Gaia, who had been occupied with fighting two of the big three, Poseidon and Zeus. Upon seeing her final son crumble to dust unleashed a tidal wave of earth-shattering power, her rage clearly evident in the intensity of her conviction.

All the gods were sent tumbling, the ground coming to life as it moved like a sea of dirt, dust and stone. Even Poseidon's powerful ability couldn't shake the primordials iron grip on her element. The Delphi twins relentless storm of arrows was rendered useless as each arrow were negligently blocked by the goddess.

It was clear that the Primordial goddess of the Earth had only one target in mind, one focus that bore the brunt of her vengeance. Which was even more prevalent than her long residing grudge against the Olympians, her venom filled glare meeting the mutually rage-filled gaze of the son of Poseidon.

The ground roiled around him, disabling the protesting Olympians yet he couldn't feel the moving earth. It was clear that Gaia wanted to deal with him personally, using the earth was too… Impersonal. Too easy. No, she was going to savour this. Enjoy the pain and vengeance she would inflict upon him. She would make him pay for killing her children, she would make them all pay.

She now held two swords, each made from a deadly sharp alloy he didn't recognize. His father tossed Percy his trident, resigned to this colossal battle but unwilling to leave his son without aid. Mentally shrinking it into a mirror of Riptide he nodded to his son, wishing him luck.

Percy nodded his thanks, his eyes never leaving the goddesses. Gaia struck first, moving with the suddenness of an earthquake as she shot forward, sending a flurry of strikes. Each strike was aimed to injure, not kill. She clearly wanted to enjoy this, to drag it out as long as possible, rightfully arrogant in her own prowess.

Blocking each strike was becoming increasingly difficult for the demigod, he could keep up only because of the rage-fuelled adrenaline coursing through his body. To outside observers (that didn't have enhanced, immortal eyes) they were merely a blur. A constant stream of high-speed strikes creating an almost constant clang of metal, deafening even to the gods observing the earth-shattering battle.

Percy knew he couldn't continue like this, he was outmatched in this battle of wills. Not only did she have millennia's of experience on him, but also the raw intensity of her power completely dwarfed his.

He switched off all unnecessary systems, focussing only on his enemy. Any distractions were yesterday's trash, he couldn't lose his focus for a moment or he would be shredded from the intensity of her strikes. A hundred blades (it would seem from the speed of her strikes) slicing through his flesh simultaneously, his last minutes filled with agony.

That's when a plan began forming, it was stupid and unlikely to even work, but it was all he had. With a small mental command, he sacrificed some of his defences, the goddess letting out a triumphant cry as she pierced his guard. Launching a barrage of water at the gleeful goddess he was surprised when it actually made contact, her distraction providing the perfect opportunity to strike.

The water swirled around her, an orb without oxygen doing its best to wrestle the swords from her palms. Water filled her lungs as she fought for control. Freezing the orb, Percy watched oddly fascinated as he completely drained himself to be capable of freezing the water within her as well. Leaving the goddess with her hair flying wild, an enraged expression adorning her face. Her legs were bent slightly and her hands were in the middle of reaching for her swords once more.

Collapsing numbly to the ground, quickly exclaiming to the trio of Zeus, Poseidon and Hephaestus. Getting the message, they each set to work.

Poseidon wrenched control of the orb from his son, before floating it higher into the sky. A lattice of cracks was forming upon the orb as the trapped goddess used the immense force of her will to break free, but to no avail as the god of the sea used all of his (admittedly much smaller) power to reinforce the orbs. But even that was nearly not enough to hold her for more than a few moments.

Above the floating orb, Zeus was conjuring an expansive storm system, massive bolts of energy striking the landscape as he built up the bulk of his power into the master bolt he held before him. His eyes shut tight as his entire being, his every intent focussed on his current goal.

On the ground Hephaestus had recovered enough from the explosion to grasp his hammer in both hands, eyes shut tightly as inside of him flames began to boil. Building up within till even he found it unbearable, his eyes shot open to reveal glowing blue orbs. The unrelenting and powerful flames engulfing his very being, his hammer also alit in the powerful flames. Heat poured off the god in droves and forced the other immortals to back away from the inventor. The fire god used an immense force of will, pushing the entirety of his powerful flames into the end of his hammer. Leaving only his eyes an intimidating, glowing red which conveyed his destructive intent.

Percy observed all of this with half-lidded eyes as Artemis and Apollo tended to his injuries, attempting to convince him to get some rest, but he refused.

Just as all three gods reached a crescendo in their power, the orb started shaking. Using the last of his power, the god of the sea was on the verge of collapse but solidified the orb once more. This was their final opportunity to engage their plan.

Just as the orb started drooping, Poseidon's control flickering, Zeus and Hephaestus made their moves.

Hephaestus used all of his godly strength to leap through the air, supported in part by Zeus. Bringing his hammer to bear, he swung with all the might he possessed and slammed the flaming hammer against the side of the shattering orb. At the same instant, Zeus with his master bolt. The weapon positively vibrating in his hands, shining brighter and more powerfully than it ever had before. Unleashed a blindingly powerful concentrated blast of immense energy, the raw intensity of the powerful bolt connecting half a second after the flaming god. Obliterating any remains that might have survived among the shattered shards of the goddess, the primordial having broken apart from the force of her ice prison being struck.

Gaia was no more, her remains far too numerous for any possibility of reforming this millennium. However, the blast had been of such a magnitude that it had sent Hephaestus shooting at intense speeds into the far cliff side, collapsing the mountain as he was thrown through it. The area itself wasn't much better, all the gods had been thrown flying. Zeus having exerted so much power was thrown limply high into the atmosphere before being caught by the four winds, he was lowered to the ground where he collapsed utterly drained.

Poseidon had been sent skidding along the ground followed by the other gods and Percy. Everyone's hair was spiked as they recuperated and shook the fuzziness from their system. Miraculously Percy was still alive, the adrenaline still coursing through his system though at a much more sedate rate.

The landscape, however, had not been so lucky. A massive crater carved out the earth, scorch marks and small fires marred the land for as far as Percy could see from his prone position. Trees were rendered to ash or blackened stumps and all water was vaporized, even the air tasted like ozone and Percy couldn't sense a drop of water among the particles in the air. The grassland was vaporized, forever stripping this land of its previously vibrant landscape.

With a final sluggish glance around Percy succumbed to the darkness that encroached on his vision, dark spots blotting out the sun as his fully expended body finally sought to rest and repair after his long day of physical and emotional hardships.

Only a single thought had kept him sane through that endeavour, '_To storm of Fire the world must fall.'_ To storm or fire indeed.

**(Dream/Flashback Over.)**

Percy woke with a jolt, his clothes stuck to his skin as he caught his breath. His breathing evening out as he calmed down, it had been a while since he'd had _that _particular dream but each night his dreams would be filled with the horrors of his past. Sometimes he could endure the flashbacks to his past, but generally, he would wake with sweat hanging off his body and panicked thoughts terrorising his mind.

With a grief-filled sigh, he left his bed, negligently removing the sweat from his bedding. It was Saturday so Thalia would be on night duty about now, wherever she was. Scooping a drachma from his pocket he flicked it through his rainbow mirror thing he had received from his brother, Tyson. He wasn't entirely sure what it was called but It allowed him to make easy calls to whoever he needed to talk to, it was a very useful gift and made nighttime calls that much easier.

He had done this many times over the last few months, every time he would wake in a sweaty heap he would talk to Thalia. After their friend's deaths, she had cornered him and wheedled an oath from him to talk to her when he was upset, her justification was that he would likely become depressed and brood. She preferred him with a proper smile than a forced one.

Though, sometimes Artemis would interrupt their conversations. Occasionally she would stop and talk to him for a few minutes or hours depending on her mood, it was rare but she even smiled sometimes. Shocking, Artemis smiled at a man. He and Thalia had feigned shock when they saw it, completely exaggerating the accomplishment.

But generally it was all business with the goddess, she probably would have chastised him for distracting her hunters if she hadn't understood that it was helping both of them. Helping them to heal, to take comfort in each other. To support someone that they each considered a sibling. Artemis respected that but was admittedly a little jealous of. Her relationship with her brother had deteriorated over the centuries, her man-hating tendencies forcing the once inseparable siblings down different paths.

This time was no different, as his drachma sailed through the rainbow and he uttered the usual words and the rainbow gave way to the familiar image of the huntresses camp. Thalia looking pensive as she gazed into the depths of the flame, a troubled expression adorning her features.

Greeting her she jumped at the suddenness of the voice, whirling around with a smile plastered on. For the next few hours they each shared their troubles, taking comfort in the other understanding. They never really went into specifics, too painful. But they did talk about their issues and sympathised with each other, offering their support and generally just being there for one another. It was really nice, Percy had never been this close to Thalia before and he firmly believed her to be his sister now. They didn't need to be related for that to be true, he wanted her to be happy and she wished the same for him. They would always be there for each other and they were okay with that.

The other hunters had even grudgingly been okay with Percy. They didn't fully trust him yet, but with the oaths, they were more or less ok around him. Without the oaths, he had no doubt that he would have gained a few arrows in the general testicular direction.

It was slow going, but he was gaining a tentative amount of trust and respect among the hunters. It wasn't all of them, the ones who have been irreparably scarred by the men from their past still flinched when he passed them or seethed in silence, their angry glare burning a hole in the back of his head. But there were some that weren't quite hating him anymore. Phoebe still blamed him for Zoe's death but at least she wasn't attacking him anymore, and a few of the others sometimes sat awkwardly by him around the campfire when there wasn't room anywhere else.

Artemis even sat next to him occasionally, he guessed it wasn't as big a step as grieving in his arms, but it was progress. She wasn't the only one who had either, Thalia sometimes sat with him by the fire, quietly sniffling as she reflected on her lost loved ones. She may have been a tough as nails leader around the huntresses, but with him she wore her heart on her sleeve, knowing he wouldn't ridicule her for it. Not that her hunters would ridicule her, but she felt she needed to project strength around them. During his experiences with her, he had seen her Laugh, cry and smile a beautiful smile that positively lit up her face. Her eyes expressing her reprieve from sadness. Twinkling in the moonlight as she laughed with her brother.

But there were also times when he could tell she was upset; her eyes were dim and pensive. Her expression was pensive as she forced a smile his direction, feigning happiness yet crumbling when she met his palpable concern. When those times came, they talked the night away and sometimes through dawn till the sky gave way to afternoon light. Either in person or through the misty rainbow that acted as a universal video chat.

They talked through every tragedy and their life before it had all gone wrong, they learnt a lot about each other. He learnt all about her life before she ran away, her journey until she sacrificed herself and what it was like as a tree all those years. A suspended subconscious she had said, unaware of anything, but a floating sensation. And in return, he told her all about his life, his experiences and the righteous revenge he and his mother had gotten on Gabe. The few huntresses and goddess that overheard the bit about Gabe believed he deserved worse though.

At one point in his life, he may have believed he knew too much about her, but those times were long past as they gave way to the blossoming relationship he had acquired with the Huntress. A truer friend he could never have, the best sister he could have ever received.

**She fought with a blade rather than using her immense earth domain because her rage was driving her to be vengeful and sadistic. She decided that the best way for her to do that was to slay them personally, it had been a long time since she had the distinct pleasure of a blade slicing through her victims.**

**Hows my story so far? I'm interested in your opinion.**


	7. Training, Patrol, and lurking Enemies

**Responding to Reviews.**

**Iyalode:**  
"I'm always up for feedback, especially if it will help me to improve my writing. Thanks, I know that Chapter 6 wasn't that great. Im rather newish to writing still and suck at combining dialogue and fight scenes. Though I think I did ok in this chapter. This will probably help me be more mindful in the future so thanks, ill work on it and hopefully, you'll see an improvement in future chapters.

**Outgund:**  
"I know that? It was likely a grammar mistake on my part. I think I was a little distracted during the first chapter. Too cliche for my tastes, that's why im trying to be unique in my overall plot and other chapters. Thanks for pointing it out though. I have changed the 7-foot tall thing though, he is now 5 foot 10 inches. I got a comment a while ago pointing out my mistake. Yes, it is AU in some ways, I know that homecoming is based about 8 years after the chitauri invasion. But I wanted Spiderman now, better now than a toddler while all the cool stuff is happening. Will likely move up the timetable for Spidermans villains as well. Not just Vulture, I know its kinda impossible for him to be around without years of manufacturing alien technology. He might appear by the time I get to that part off the timeline though. Dunno if ill follow the homecoming plot anyway, I watched that movie and almost died from the cringe.

**NinjaFang1331:**  
"Thank you! I will try, though I have like 6 research assessments approaching so may not be able to upload as regularly.

**Simbylosis:**  
"Yea, sorry about that. There kinda occupied with not existing at the moment, Loki hasn't come and they have had no reason to unite. You'll likely see Barton, Steve and maybe a bit of Stark. But not as a team until Loki arrives. The others are occupied with their own things, Banner with his healing and calming techniques and Natasha with another part of my plot. Thor is on his journey for self-discovery and humbleness. Though I'll probably write a few things about that.

**Djberneman:**  
Actually, she was there, my Tartarus timetable is quite messed up but she dies a bit after the whole poison thing. If anything, my Tartarus timetable is directly inverted. Youll understands when I eventually get around to writing that chapter. He also didn't use that power because it would have made the fight lame, anticlimactic and overall annoyingly simple. He is a demigod with morals, he cants just raise his fist and have all his problems explode in a big fountain of blood and flesh.

**Chapter 7.**

"Sir, I have the update you required on Perseus Jackson." An agent -a new one no doubt- whom he vaguely recognized barged impudently into his already cluttered office. Meeting the stony-eyed glare the Director levelled at him the agent gulped, realizing his mistake. Though he had always been an arrogant bastard throughout his life so deciding to at least retain a semblance of dignity ignored the piercing glare.

Reading the report he skipped over the useless things and merely read what they had marked as important. "Urm, the bug that was placed in his apartment has worked like a charm. He hasn't detected it yet, and its picked up many conversations the target has had with a few unknowns. They were unable to install camera's for video but has managed to acquire a hard copy of everything said within." He paused, skimming over the information. "Possible Greek origin, whenever he goes to make contact with someone, he always uses the same phrase. Something about honouring the goddess Iris." Another pause, "There's also something here about sacrificing food to the flames, followed by indistinct muttering but the research suggests the target was sacrificing them to his patron god. Iris maybe? Either way, the guy sounds nutters."

He paused once more, sneaking a peek at the Director he could tell that he had caught his interest. Director Fury's expression was narrowed, his eyes calculating as they mulled over the new information. "There's also something here about Perseus and the most common correspondent talking for hours, comforting each other. They commonly mention something about multiple wars. Two maybe, though they never go into specifics. Only talking about their hardships and the sorrow they felt about their lost friends." Fury arched an eyebrow.

"Is it possible Perseus is aware of the bug yet playing oblivious. Could be the reason for his vagueness." Fury enquired.

The agent shook his head, "The guys don't believe so, something about PTSD and survivors guilt. Avoiding specifics to prevent possible flashbacks. At least that's their theory, no real proof of it." The agent rebutted. "Oh, and one more thing, despite these frequent calls… there have been no outgoing or incoming signals. Neither phone nor computer."

Fury cleared a space on his desk, "Leave the file, you are dismissed. Tell the boys to send you every time they have a report. I can respect an agent who doesn't wilt from my glare." A wry grin flashed across the agent's features before reforming into calm professionalism. Placing the file on the Director's cluttered desk he turned on his heels before returning to his station. No doubt having a celebration inside his mind as he projected the spitting image of cool as a cucumber.

Fury sighed as he glanced down at the spot on his desk that was cluttered once more, this time filled with information on one of their more pressing targets. Percy Jackson was a migraine all by himself, he didn't even seem like a bad guy, but it was the fact that they didn't know his intentions. Why did he go to Rio, then return to America? In such a short amount of time? The results on relevant terrorist cells in Brazil came back a negative, as well as any transmissions to the location of the target. But were there transmissions? Now that they knew he could call people undetected.

So why did he go? What was the purpose? Was he running from something, other than S.H.I.E.L.D. of course? But then again, why was he running from law enforcement. "Some secrets can't get out." He mulled those words over in his head a few times, what was the kid hiding. He had to find out, he had to know the kids intent. It was too dangerous going himself, they knew too little about the guy. Maybe if he sent a squadron to apprehend him? He could get answers then. Yes, he required more information. Even if they somehow failed to capture Perseus, they would still provide him with enough information to more accurately predict his threat level.

Decided, he called to his trusted assistant. "Hill." She appeared with a smile, "Send a squadron after Perseus Jackson, twenty men, full gear. Have Rumlov lead the group if he's capable, his leg seems to be healing nicely, and with the enhancements that were made he will be even more effective in the field. Get him to take Barton, they may need him." She nodded her acceptance as she made her way once more to where she knew Rumlov would be.

Upon arriving, she made her way directly towards his slouching figure. Rumlov was currently leaning against one of the walls, chatting lazily with a few members of S.T.R.I.K.E. Spotting her, he straightened. A wry grin overtaking his features as he looked her over lecherously, not even trying to hide his attraction to her. Though she wasn't aware of this besides the fact that she was attractive, Rumlov also wanted someone that Fury trusts under the S.T.R.I.K.E.s thumb. But she would never allow that to happen, knowingly or unknowingly.

Slamming the mission file against his chest she raised an unimpressed eyebrow at his attempted flirting. Pitiful really, men were oh so pig-headed and ignorant when it came to pleasing women.

Flicking open the file, his gaze halted at the target name. "I'm in." He responded immediately, eager to get the little welp back for breaking his leg. Breaking being a relatively downtrodden description of the truly irreparable damage.

Hill smirked, knowing he would accept so she made a point of indicating the remainder of the file, knowing he had stopped paying attention after reading the boy's name. Leaving Rumlov to begin the preparation required for such a large OP, she returned to her usual post. Working through some of the more pressing paperwork while juggling her colleague's reports that she was actually required to address.

oooOOOooo

Percy was currently training, he didn't really know why but it felt like the right thing to do at the moment. Sweat drenched his clothes as he ducked and dived, running a course geared for increasing stamina and agility. It was an abandoned Demigod outpost he had come across within the archives of the big house, Annabeth had convinced him to help her as they sought weaknesses for their enemies.

He hadn't really been that enthusiastic about sorting through the dust-laden files, the gods and Chiron neglecting to dispel the amounting dust particles.

The abandoned outpost was stocked however, not weapons mind you. No, they had all been cleared out by the invading monsters. But the fitness centre still contained the course that was currently putting him through his paces.

He had been pushing himself, too hard maybe, but he was determined and wouldn't stop. Not yet, he could still stand. Pushing himself on he completed his five-mile sprints, sweat oozing out of his every orifice. He then tackled the fighting range once more; the children of Hephaestus had rigged it to always be a match for the participating demigod. No matter how skilled they were, they always adjusted.

He also tested his control, shattering rocks with his new ability. It didn't always come easily, but when it did, it was devastating. He also practised his new ability to turn invisible, he hadn't mastered either ability yet. Only capable of shattering small to medium rocks, the larger ones were a little more difficult. And his ability, while good. Couldn't fool Hephaestus tech, he had tried to sneak past them but was always caught.

Not that he really expected to, it was designed by the children of Hephaestus.

For the next few hours, he spent his time training, working himself till he literally couldn't stand. But he felt he had made good progress, enough to be happy about at any rate. Though he doubted his body would agree with that statement, he was going to be sore tomorrow.

oooOOOooo

Spider-man indulged himself in his thoughts as he mindlessly swung around the city, his arms and ears working on instinct as he patrolled the streets of New York. Seeking any would-be criminals who thought they could slip by.

He thought back to the unusual way he made his new friend, this guy with the hood. They hadn't shared their real names, not enough trust between them yet and Peter wasn't so sure if he even wanted to tell the guy who he was. The guy who preferred to be called Tidal for whatever reason insisted upon calling him Spider. That was fine with him.

He didn't know what it was about the guy, he wasn't a criminal. Not an active one anyway, maybe he was attempting to gain his trust to eventually bring Spider-man down. But he doubted it, maybe. Peter didn't know why, but whenever he was near Tidal his spider sense was blaring. Warning him of imminent danger, but he didn't understand why. The guy seemed chill enough, maybe he has a dangerous ability hidden below his cloak. It would explain the weird instability of his sense as of late Thankfully his sense was cooperative enough that is still warned him of the actual threats though, probably saved his life more times than he would be willing to count.

Spotting a few would be robbers he dropped down, landing perched upon one of the street lights. "Hey, you guys forget your keys? Didn't realise businesses promoted crowbars and ski masks as part of their uniform, did I miss the latest fashion trends." He quipped before leaping to the ground, walking casually towards them he continued, "Here, let me help you with that." Walking past the robbers he snatched the nearest crowbar from the confused hands of an obviously inexperienced criminal. If only they put their talents into something useful, Spider-man thought sadly. Just as he was about to wrench open the door he stopped. Webbing the crowbar to the wall he spun on his heels, his foot connecting solidly with the nearest robbers skull. "You know, I was hoping for a battle of wits but it would be wrong to attack someone who's totally unarmed." He continued as he ducked below their strikes, his uppercut causing one to collapse heavily amongst the trash.

Three left, he smirked beneath his mask. "Everyone's entitled to act stupid once in a while, but you guys really abuse the privilege." He knew he was getting to the criminals; angry scowls were marring their features. Anger overtaking reason as he casually moved through them, avoiding the angry and imprecise swings. He continued to taunt them as he avoided their strikes, slowly riling them up with his smart remarks.

But soon enough he had to end the fun. When he first arrived, he had flicked a message to the nearest police station with a picture of the robbers attempting to force entry. That should be enough proof to not have them immediately exonerated for 'undue arrest'. He had had far too many of those from the criminals he had just leapt upon impulsively, probably saved him a few injuries as well. To be honest, this was probably the best he could have asked for, these guys had no clue how to fight, their best shots were shoddy and missed wildly. The metal bars more likely to hit one of their own or themselves, than Spider-man.

Punching the guy in the gut he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck while he doubled over. Tossing him into his buddies he webbed them together. Admiring his work he clapped his hands together, "Nice and snug? Good."

Throughout the rest of the day, he set about the city. Occasionally he would encounter 'competent' wrongdoers, but it was an overall boring patrol with about a dozen or so criminals carted off in the back of police cars.

oooOOOooo

Somewhere in New Mexico, a flash of blinding light and a plummeting object blew a crater in the ground. When the smoke cleared, a hammer like an object lay embedded in the earth.

Later that night, a group of scientists tasered a belligerent blond man before taking him to the nearby hospital.

oooOOOooo

Not yet, it wasn't time. He wasn't ready, it wasn't time. Soon, soon, soon. He would have his fun. He would have his time. No longer in the shadows, he would come into the light. No one can stop him, not now, not ever.

No, not yet. It wasn't time, he would have patience, he had to wait till he was ready. No sooner, no later. He would have his vengeance. He would have his fun.

He would be nothing without him, he had made him strong. Nothing could stop him, not gods nor those pesky demigods. No, a new era was approaching and he would avenge his brethren. He would do what others couldn't, what Kronos couldn't. He would win, he would crush them all.

He would claim the power, he would claim it all. Potent, oh so potent. Powerful, yes. He had spent millennia in the shadows, no longer. He would claim his throne, he would bath in their blood, he would slay them all.

All his experiences were leading to this moment, nothing would get in his way. All he had to do was acquire the weapon, it was within his grasp. Yet he waited, he watched. Patience was a virtue, he wouldn't allow his plans to crumble over his brethren's rash nature. He had learnt that the hard way, he wouldn't make the same mistake. He would win, he would fight, he would crush them all.

All he needed was the weapon, he would be unstoppable. But not yet, the gods had sewn their own destruction, crafting this weapon. He would claim it, he would wield this destructive tool. It would be his. He couldn't be denied, he wouldn't be denied his vengeance.

Not yet, it wasn't time. He wasn't ready, it wasn't time. Soon, soon, soon.

**What do you think of the chapter? Who do you think the bad guy is? Who's _he? _What is this weapon? It's obscure and OC. But if you paid close attention to the books and the enemies actions you may be able to guess. It isn't even that far fetched.**


	8. Gaining Information

**Responding to Reviews**

**NinjaFang; **Thanks.

**Simbylosis; **Nope, good guess though.

Chapter 8. **\- Also, a few people have commented on my geographical mistake. Just ignore it, pretend its the way its meant to be. **

The King of the Gods lounged upon his throne, the image of a regal king. He enjoyed sitting upon his throne, it was more than an amplifier for his powers. It really connected him to the world, eliciting a sense of life that flew through his veins, bolstering his power and allowing him to feel the entirety of his element.

That was why it concerned him when he felt the presence of another Pantheon. Well, not a presence exactly. More like a weapon, something that shouldn't be here. Something, the property of a god, had just crash-landed in New Mexico.

Zeus frowned, he couldn't send a demigod to go check it out. Gods were strictly banned from allowing their children anywhere near that place. Well, not banned. Just highly discouraged. Too many monsters, too much of a risk. No, he couldn't do that. But he couldn't send a god either. They would be overrun.

However he needed to do something, he couldn't just leave a gods weapon within the grasp of the mortals, and especially not the monsters. You see, monsters had taken a great liking to Mexico, for whatever reason. Luckily they were completely uninterested in the mortals, passing them by as yesterdays trash. Hardly worthy of their attention, too much of their relief.

They mostly secluded themselves below ground or among the mountains, however, if they sense a demigod... Let's just say that it isn't pretty.

A wave of guilt washed over him when he realized his only option, he had to ask Percy. He had to call upon the one demigod who had done more for them than any other, their savior and the only son of his brother that he would ever say he respects. But he had no choice, Percy was without a distinguishable scent. He was the only one capable of such a mission, and it wouldn't take long. A quick flash in and out, simple.

With a heaving sigh, he summoned Hermes. The god of thieves and travelers arrived with a blinding flash, a curious expression on his face. Hermes was holding a cool beverage and wearing casual clothes, obviously, he had come straight from the pub with Apollo.

"Hermes, I need you to take Percy to New Mexico." He informed his drunk son. Hermes brows furrowed.

"Mexico? Isn't that place _infested_ with monster hoards." The god managed to mumble out, gripping his skull as a migraine set in. He must have taken the strong stuff, it was very difficult to get a god this heavily inebriated.

"A godly weapon has fallen into mortals reach, Percy has no scent. It has to be him." Zeus rebutted, slightly annoyed at his son's drunk state.

"Yup, aha, totally." Hermes babbled out, nursing his head. Zeus quickly cast a prayer to his son, Dionysus. The god in question lazily flashed in and left after placing a headache cure beside Hermes.

His son clutched the cure gratefully, now aware of his surroundings he nodded to his father before setting out on his mission.

oooOOOooo

Percy frowned, it was the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency once again. Figures they'd attempt to lay claim to whatever this thing was. It appeared to be a simple hammer, but he knew better. It was a godly weapon, something about the symbols engraved on its surface reminded him of Norse myths. Annabeth must've shown him something to do with the Norse before because he had no clue how he knew that.

He was currently standing in a corner of the enclosure, watching curiously as scientists flitted around the weapon. They really had no clue what it was, it was a wonder why they hadn't removed it and hidden the weapon away in some underground lab. No doubt they would be better equipped than this hastily constructed base.

Percy figured that he could wrap some particles around the hammer, pick it up, then walk right out the front door while the mortals ran around like headless chickens trying to figure out where it went. It sounded possible if a little unlikely. No doubt they would put the place into lockdown the moment it vanished, but he doubted they could stop him from vapor traveling away with the thing.

Decided, he calmly moved towards the object. His footsteps silent as he drifted among the distracted scientists. Unaware of the hawk-like eyes following his movements, the agent's sharp eyes able to discern the unnatural disturbance in the air. Nor was he aware of the quiet conversation that was held between the man and his superior.

Reaching the hammer he glanced around, no one was looking. The scientists deeply engrossed in their work with heads buried in their mountain of research. Grasping the handle in a firm grip, unsure of how much force would be necessary to extract it from the stone. Pulling upwards he frowned when the hammer refused to move, not even a twitch of activity. Placing both hands around the handle he corrected his stance, pulling upwards he strained his muscles, even going so far as to soften the ground with water and a small number of controlled vibrations. Beads of sweat were forming as he exerted all his strength attempting to uproot the stubborn hammer from its crater but to no avail. He released it in defeat, shaking the fatigue from his strained muscles.

Still nothing, no movement what so ever. How strange, maybe the weapon was specifically attuned to the god it belonged to? And with no way to contact said god -whoever it may be, he didn't know that much about the Norse- then it would remain within mortal hands. But at least it explained why they hadn't moved locations with the weapon in tow.

During his distraction an arrow pierced his calf, jolting him from his intense concentration. With a small gasp of pain, he spun on his uninjured leg, breaking the tip off the arrow he extracted the offending object with only a small hiss. Using his good leg, he launched into a roll, attempting to dive behind the nearest desks. However, due to his current slower state, he was caught mid-air with an electrified net. Tumbling to the ground he struggled against his binds, the electricity didn't bother him. He had been struck by Thalia many times, so he had grown used to higher voltages than this. What was really bothering him, however, was how he had been seen. Did he lose focus and become visible? That didn't seem right.

Just as he began to breach the net, a swarm of agents flooded the room. Guns trained on him, as he mulled his options a third arrow came from the darkness. Unable to dodge the sedative he hissed as it pierced his flesh, '_Damn you Zeus'_ he thought as darkness encroached on his vision.

oooOOOooo

Phil frowned as he looked over the kid's file after they apprehended Perseus he had contacted Fury. After requesting the file, they exchanged possible reasons, motivations. The _intentions_, why was Percy here? Did he want the object for himself? For someone else? How did he even know about it? It wasn't exactly front-page news, and the last place he had been was New York. There is no feasible way that he could have heard _and _gotten to Mexico without an informant.

Maybe there was a mole within S.H.I.E.L.D. It wasn't impossible, however improbable. Either way, it at least confirmed that Perseus was working with _somebody._

He was thankful that Barton hadn't left yet, he was set to assist S.T.R.I.K.E. in a few days. Just getting in a few more hours as the archer savored the freedom of an easy mission, he had had a stressful few months. What with wrangling the increasingly frustrated Natasha and juggling his other missions. It was fine though. Every once and a while he was tossed a diamond in the ruff, where he can just stretch out and relax. Coulson was just glad he was here when the target came, Barton never misses after all. Bowmen of his caliber were hard to come by.

He observed Perseus Jackson, he was currently bound to a bed. Mutant suppressor cuffs should be negating his powers, and he had an armed guard at his door. Fury seemed relieved that they had caught him though. Something about one less headache, he _was _a very busy man and with the other enhanced their chasing he definitely had a mountain on his plate.

oooOOOooo

Percy groaned as he came too, his head was fuzzy as the last of the sedatives affects began wearing off. He tried gripping his head but found his attempt blocked by a metallic clang. Groggily glancing around he realized he was strapped to a bed of some kind, gods, his head was killing him. And his throat was seriously parched.

"Water." He rasped, praying they knew nothing on his abilities. It appeared they didn't, because after his guard grudgingly poured a sip of water down his throat he spotted a water faucet in the wall. He eyed the brace around his left forearm curiously, it wasn't connected to anything but it glowed blue as he watched it.

Good, it would only make it easier to escape this place once he recovered from whatever they dosed him with. He watched as the guard retook his position, jostling uncomfortably after such a long shift.

The guard had obviously notified a superior that he was awake because after about five minutes a suited man. Nondescript in his appearance, his smile seemingly bland and easy to pass off. He held him in such a way that Percy couldn't help but find the guard more interesting.

The new guy gave Percy a friendly smile as he introduced himself, "Hello Perseus, my name is Phil Coulson. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. which is the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. We deal with threats and situations that the world cannot, or would call extraordinary. We've had our eye on you for a while now, as you likely are aware." Receiving a nod confirmed their suspicions.

"What we would like to know is, what are your intentions? You are currently a threat of unknown power, capabilities, and allegiance who can apparently sneak within a high-security base and has been flighting laws all around the world since you were 12." Phil continued as he observed the boy calmly. With the suppressor cuffs, he wouldn't be going anywhere, it didn't matter who you placed it on. No matter how powerful they may appear, the cuffs were always a success in removing their abilities.

At least, it would have worked if Percy was a mutant.

Percy frowned, "If you answer some of my questions, I'll answer _some_ of yours." Coulson seemed to accept this, at least they were getting somewhere. Holding up his left arm he asked the question that had been bothering him since he awoke, "What's this blue thing?"

Coulson looked slightly amused, "_That_ is a mutant suppressor cuff, it negates mutants' abilities. Rendering them powerless." Now Percy was amused, they thought he was a mutant? At least that confirmed they didn't have a clue about the existence of gods, he could also still feel his powers were unhindered by the suppressors. "Now my turn," Coulson set about shuffling through Percy's file, "Why did you flee from our agents after the graveyard?"

Percy sighed, he had expected that question. Now that the last of the cobwebs had fled his mind he had to look at this rationally. He could use this as an opportunity to gain some insight, find out what they wanted with him. "I've got a few secrets that really aren't any of your business, but I knew you would try to get out of me. I couldn't allow that, even if my secrets aren't illegal."

"And why can't your secrets get out?" Percy glared at the agent.

"They just can't." He replied stubbornly.

"And, they're not illegal?" He received a negative. "Why are you protecting them so adamantly?"

"Why do you need to know!?" Percy rebutted angrily.

"Because that's what we do, we know things." He replied patiently, he knew they wouldn't get anywhere like this. Sighing, he changed tactics. Flicking through his files he asked his next question, "What about the murder of Kelli Richards?" Percy looked confused for a moment and Coulson sighed once more. This time disappointedly.

This wasn't a good sign, either Percy had killed many more people, unrepentantly. And the murder of the cheerleader back at Goode was unplanned and negligent, that could seriously damage their chances of being able to recruit him, especially depending on how loyal he was to whoever he worked for. What power they had over him. Soldiers that were crafted since they were children were often the most loyal and dedicated, growing up and being conditioned around people like HYDRA would leave them with only what HYDRA told them. Only knowing their ideas, goals, beliefs. Believing them, trusting them, defending them.

"Kelli Richards, murdered by Perseus Jackson in the band room of Goode High School shortly before fleeing the scene after alighting the room in flames. Your deceased stepdads school. She was one of the cheerleaders welcoming new students." Percy's eyes flashed dangerously.

"_Kelli_" He spat. "Was no _cheerleader_, and I didn't kill her. Did you ever find a body? No, she had dark intentions and I likely saved many students from her schemes. She fled when I had her beat." An Idea came to mind. "She was a mutant, evil in all ways. Able to take the appearance of ultimate beauty or youth. She also had the ability to deceive men, a seductress and the ability to teleport through flames. Thus, the reason the room caught on fire." He knew it sounded farfetched, but it was the best he could come up with. It was also a major risk, they could set a team to research Kelli's past.

For all he knew, she may have just walked in one day. Charmed the receptionist, and got into the school without leaving any background. Percy didn't know if they would find anything about the mythological world, but he cursed his stupidity either way.

Making a note, Coulson looked enquiringly at the mutant. Trying to gauge the truth of that statement, it sounded plausible. In a way. There had been a few disappearances since she joined the school. And there were a rare few mutants that had more than one ability. It was incredibly rare, and they weren't always the most powerful. In fact, the more powers a mutant had, the more spread their overall power generally was. Meaning that the examples like Charles Xavier, he was limited to one power. However, he was one of the strongest psychics S.H.I.E.L.D. had ever encountered. Fury insisted on a suppressor whenever he was in the mutant's presence. Although, Fury carried one with him everywhere either way. Never really knowing when a psychic could be sifting through his secrets.

"What about the train you derailed? It was during your disappearance and the train contained quite a few passengers." S.H.I.E.L.D. had managed to put together an approximation of Percy's journey during those months he disappeared. It had been difficult and required a very thorough search of all logs and black boxes. Security cameras had picked him out at various places through facial recognition, so they were able to string together a vague timeline. Though there were still plenty of blank periods.

"Attacked, what I do attracts the wrong sort of attention. And I didn't derail the train." He asked what he did but didn't receive an answer.

"Ok, how did you know of the hammer. Who is your informant." Percy smirked.

"Sorry, you don't have clearance for that information. Neither does your superior." He rebutted.

Phil frowned, was he a pawn of the UN? Or was he just leading them on a goose chase to hide his connections? Was there a secret agency within the UN that was higher than S.H.I.E.L.D.?

"What do you want with me, Coulson. Why are you chasing me?" Percy asked tiredly. He just wanted peace. Sure, he couldn't escape his saving people problem, but that wasn't so bad. When he wasn't fighting monsters, mortals were child's play.

Coulson shifted slightly. "As I said at the beginning, we want to know of your intentions. You are a threat, we want to know if you're an imminent threat. And we also wish to recruit you, dangerous mutants can't be allowed to run around unchecked." Phil replied.

Percy sighed, "I'm out, sorry dude. You seem alright and all, but I would rather the peaceful life I am attempting to live than become someone else's puppet. Their agent that runs around and does their bidding without question." He returned.

Phil raised an eyebrow, "Someone _else. _Have you been someone's puppet in the past? Who?" He questioned, hoping he would finally receive actual information.

Rolling his eyes, he vapor travelled away, landing near the border where he was quickly taken by Hermes. Settling in for the night he sighed as he thought of all the new problems he was likely to encounter.

oooOOOooo

Back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base Phil Coulson was unmoving as he gazed, wide-eyed at where Percy previously occupied. The suppressor cuff laying in his spot, taunting him as it glowed. It took a lot to shock the agent, but many questions were circling is mind. Questions of how, why, where, when. Most shockingly was, the cuff that was currently taunting him was their most powerful version. Designed to cancel even the Cerebos powerfully bolstered potential.

Wasn't he a mutant? He must be. What else could he be?

oooOOOooo

In a New Mexico café an obnoxious man, unfamiliar with this land's customs. Boisterous in his actions, smashed a cup upon the floor while exclaiming "ANOTHER!"

The scientists accompanying this arrogant male quickly scurried around, apologies were given and quiet conversations were had. The mortal god getting quietly chastised by the people who thought him delusional.

If only they knew.

**So what did you think?**


	9. It's time

**IMPORTANT:** To everyone reading this, I felt it important to note that the spiderman in my story won't be exactly Homecoming. I felt I wouldn't be able to do that spider justice so its a culmination of all spidermen I've seen. Basically my own version. As well as introducing villains other than the vulture which technically shouldn't appear for another 8 years.

**Responding to Reviews.**

**Kore56: **Dont really have a set time. Generally, its whenever I'm happy with the chapter, whether it be 2 days or a week. Although, I have about 5 research assessments at school atm, so likely a little less regularly than I would like. I won't abandon the story though, my idea has me hooked atm. Yea, I know. I'm working on the dialogue thing. Thanks though.

**TridentCA and Curious Beats: **Thank you. And yes I was aware, it merely slipped my mind at the time.

**Silver566:** After some thinking, I have reevaluated my story. It now takes place in 2009 onwards. His birthday is now in 1992.

**Sparkofrandomness: **Maybe, but I doubt I would be able to do that idea justice. Plus, with Thor there, I doubt I would be able to pull it off. Thanks for the idea though, I'll think about it.

**Poseidon3000, NinjaFang1331 and Guest: **Thank you!

Chapter 9

Percy woke with a jolt, a groan escaping him as he realized it had been a week since his grand escape. He was making many mistakes these days, this he knew. He had put them on the trail of discovering Kelli's origin, he had revealed mutant suppressors had no effect. He had done a lot of things he knew he would regret one day. But he didn't know _why?_ Was it because he was by himself now? Was he always this bad at thinking on his own?

With a heaving sigh, he pulled aside the meager bedding. He may have had money, but he wasn't going to waste it on meaningless comforts. He could sacrifice his comfort, it would be better for him in the long run.

He needed to clear his head.

oooOOOooo

Percy walked absently through the busy streets, the throngs on pedestrians maneuvering adeptly through the common crowds. Occasionally he would be jostled by the passing civilians, blissfully unaware as they moved about their daily lives.

He was mulling over recent events as he moved mindlessly among the masses, allowing his feet to carry him as he did away with his time. He'd been doing this ever since escaping the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, he wasn't exactly the biggest fan of being caught. Especially now that they knew their trinkets didn't hinder him in the slightest. So, he continued his new routine.

As his feet carried him around the city he reflected on his chat with 'Phil Coulson', if that was even his real name. It was possible, they _were_ arrogant enough to leave him in feeble cuffs, suitable only for weak mortals and not befitting someone of accelerated strength like himself. Nor the glowing blue _thing_ that was meant to contain his immense power, he scoffed '_As if it could._'

Percy frowned since when had he began thinking like that, it sounded almost... arrogant? Superior?

Ignoring it for now, he frowned as he thought about the oaths he had yet to modify. It was likely that after his little show at the base, that he would be placed even higher upon the priority target list. And if that was so, then he should probably start his journey sometime soon. Maybe he could get Hermes to drop him in Hollywood? Zeus owed him after that whole disaster.

An abrupt cry interrupted his thoughts as they echoed from a nearby alleyway, it sounded like a kid. Rushing towards the open alley he peered around the corner, trying to get a measure of the situation.

At the end of the alley, Percy could see a little boy, no older than seven years old bravely facing the three individuals approaching him. He was decked out in cowboy clothes with two toy guns, held leveled at his assailants, "Don't move, or I shoot." Percy groaned as the scum laughed heartily, never ceasing their approach.

Sneaking forward Percy drew his dagger that he had recently acquired, he was being pursued by mortals after all. He needed something more substantial if he was going to be clashing with their agents. Walking silently, he slammed the hilt of his blade against the big guy's skull before kicking the feet out from under the others. He made quick work of the would-be assailants as he dialed law enforcement. "Pathetic." Percy spat as he Ignored the desire to harm the child molesters more, like, seriously? Shatter their skulls? Where did that even come from?

Turning his attention to the boy he was surprised to find a pout on his lips, stamping his feet petulantly the boy cried out, "You took my fuuunnnnn! I said don't move!" the kid whined in a distinctly childish accent.

Percy kneeled in before the pouting child, he looked close to tears of frustration. "Hey," he caught the child's attention, "What's your name? Do you need help getting home?" he spoke softly, to not spook the senseless child.

The little boy furrowed his brows, annoyed. "Fanklin Wichards. I'm a big boy, I don't need help. Now, STOP MOVING." The little boy bellowed adorably, his plastic guns still leveled at Percy's chest.

Raising his hands in surrender Percy attempted to speak once more, but apparently, that counted as a movement. With a bang, what Percy had perceived as toy guns rippled and contorted into something decidedly less innocent. Colliding with the nearby wall Percy groaned as he glanced up to see the little boy flashing him a toothy smile as he rode from the alley upon a spectral horse, so reminiscent to his favorite cowboy movies. Percy watched, uncomprehending as the '_helpless' _child was claimed by the horizon, the spectral horse a mere glint at the edge of his vision as it progressively got smaller.

Where had the horse come from? Percy groaned, propping himself against the wall. That hurt! What the hell?

Tentatively, he felt his ribs and grimaced upon the sharp pain. The kid had broken his ribs, who the hell was that guy? Carefully Percy broke off a small piece of ambrosia from the stash he carried and relaxed as he felt his bones repairing, the torn muscles knitting together once more. He glanced once more in the direction the boy had gone.

Franklin Richards. He would remember that name.

oooOOOooo

Fury sat calmly behind his -surprisingly- clear desk, facing his agent as he awaited her mission report patiently. He knew this was personal, but he had faith that she could complete the mission to the high standard he had come to expect of her. It was also her final test -not that she was aware, of course-, he knew that if she was to be a part of the Avengers then she would be required to work under stressful conditions. Sure, she had already ticked every box, _except_ the one that was usually left unsaid. Could she complete this mission, despite her personal feelings and desires? Fury wasn't trying to make her compliant to his every command, he was helping her _survive._

"The target is still reluctant, he is enjoying his self-appointed vacation. He... has also discovered I'm an agent." Her shoulders sagged as she spotted his enquiring gaze. "I didn't tell him, he just _knows_. I don't even know how he does it." She threw up her hands in frustration, pacing. "He seemed okay with it, laughed actually." She scowled, reminiscing on her time with the mutant.

"Possible psychic?" Director Fury enquired. Natasha shook her head, however.

"Negative, I've worn a psychic dampener since I first met him." She paused. "The specialized one you got commissioned by Fitzsimmons. If he somehow overpowered the dampener, it would have vibrated."

"What do you think about him? His motivations? Intentions?" Natasha groaned, demonstrating how much her target was truly affecting her.

"He seems alright, but I know looks can be deceiving. He doesn't seem to be evil either, he appears to be truly content to live his life peacefully, _well_ mostly peaceful. He insists upon staying around that psychopath, probably afraid that if he leaves Wilson alone he will throw himself in a meat grinder or something. He doesn't have any intentions of helping us however, not unless the situation is truly desperate." Natasha replied tersely, knowing her report was filed with uncertainties, and very little confirmed facts.

"Clarify '_truly desperate'._" Fury frowned. He didn't need a loose cannon running around only when he _deigns_ it necessary.

"Something we can't handle ourselves." She replied with a frown. She still couldn't believe how difficult it was proving to gain her targets information. He was a closed book, bound by locks tougher than time itself.

Director Fury nodded to his agent, "Good work, Romanov. Now that he knows you're an agent maybe you'll be able to extract some more information." She scowled at the director but hid it well behind her mask. '_Or Maybe he will be even tougher to crack.'_ She seemed to be thinking.

She knew this mission was important, and if she was honest with herself, she was having fun. She found herself looking forward to their daily banter, the challenge he provided.

As Romanov left, Fury sighed. Nursing his whiskey, he turned his chair, gazing absently across the skyline. He was in the Helicarrier, watching as they drifted over the mountain ranges. He reflected upon Coulson's latest report.

Perseus Jackson.

He was proving to be a major thorn in the Director's side, especially after his escape from the medical wing. Fitzsimmons had gone into a tizzy, bickering and pouting as they squabbled over the technology. Examining every aspect of the device and blaming the other for its failure.

It was typical of them, so he allowed them to do their magic. If they could discover how the device had failed, all the better for the future of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Fury still wasn't convinced that Perseus was a good guy, despite his public masquerading. J. Jonah Jameson himself was striking a campaign trying to pick apart the 'Hooded Hero' for his part in assisting Spiderman, and the public still hadn't come to a consensus on what to call the 'hero', but Fury knew Tony Stark was taking great pleasure in stirring the pot.

He had also set a team to unraveling Kelli Richards but were currently unsuccessful. It seemed the women had left no records upon departing.

Fury fiddled with his boosted pager, considering the situation. He frowned, _'No, S.H.I.E.L.D. could still handle this. That was evidently clear, it would be wasting her time.'_

Just then agent Hill burst through his door, somehow retaining her posture as she collected her thoughts.

"Explosion in New Mexico." Fury sighed, knowing this would be a long day.

oooOOOooo

Percy sighed, he had only managed to convince Hermes to drop him off in San Francisco, something about a party that he and Apollo were attending. Either way, he bid his goodbyes as he searched for directions to the nearest beach. It was about time he took a dip in his father's element once more, he had missed the empowered sensation and the absolute peace that came with.

Just then a man's head bashed against the roof of his bonnet. His flaming other half breaking free, a menacing snarl crossing his bony lips as he abandoned his mortal companion's project for a familiar presence.

It wasn't long till Percy arrived upon the sandy shores, spread along the lengthy beach surfers and sunbathers lay scattered along the dunes. Each reveling in the warm air, perfect for each of their chosen activities.

Percy made his way towards the inviting ocean, content to allow the soothing sand to mold through his currently bare feet. He had missed the beach, especially his spot back at camp, but he couldn't go back. Not yet, Percy was enjoying his freedom and he would continue to do so till he was needed. The gods knew how to find him, and they knew Percy would assist them if there was a pressing need for it.

Percy ignored the confused looks he received as his liquid element claimed him, fully clothed as he was. It wasn't like they would remember him long anyway, he was purposefully unremarkable. Though there might be a bit of a stir if he doesn't surface. He had seen the way the lifeguards had watched him as he descended.

Going on autopilot, he surfaced and set out at a brisk pace as he cut through the ocean waves. Freestyle wasn't exactly the most taxing, but it would serve his purpose if he was going to dissuade their attention.

Percy knew he couldn't exert himself, it would raise too much attention if he could cut through the water as fast as he was able. So, he settled for a languid pace, allowing the peaceful sensation to wash over him.

As Percy swam, he contemplated all that had happened to him so far, allowing the ocean currents to carry him towards his destination. He was enjoying the new dynamic he had created between himself and the huntresses, once you broke through their prickly persona they were rather fun. He still received the cold shoulder from some, but if he kept his distance then they were relatively relaxed. Like Artemis for example, once Percy had broken down her titanium walls she was fun to banter with. Generally, those walls only came down for her huntresses and Thalia had told him many a story of the various adventures they had embarked upon, the fun they had indulged in. It just goes to show the measure of trust Percy was gaining from within their camp if the huntress's matriarch was endorsing his presence. Though there were times when some of the less trusting hunters remained hidden within the shadows, bows drawn while he bantered with their mistress and fellow sister. That was fine, he knew he would never gain their full trust, some scars ran too deep for the reconciliation of his entire gender.

Percy was also enjoying the new relationship he had gained with New York's Hometown Hero, Spiderman. Despite the spider's young stature, he was hilarious to watch as he combatted the numerous villains, his stream of witty remarks seemingly endless. That spoke volumes of the Spiders character and intelligence if he was able to create insults from the smallest things, and his ingenuity of being able to unbalance his foes through incredible feats of strength, agility and... _unique_ humor. Percy knew that the spider didn't trust him yet, that was a given as he _did_ appear quite suddenly. And with all the supervillains that spider combats, it is unsurprising that he would distrust any shadowy figures that '_assist_' him. For all, he knows Percy may have been a villain set on gaining the spider's trust, then destroying him with that same trust.

Percy frowned as his thoughts drifted towards S.H.I.E.L.D. They were determined to capture him, it seemed. He wasn't going to be their puppet, that much was for sure. He'd been the god's puppet for far too long, he wouldn't do the same for some mortals. No matter how _noble _their endeavor seemed, bah, how could he _really _trust what they had to say. They hadn't exactly earned his trust, what with sending all those agents to apprehend him. Percy sighed, his life was becoming far more complicated than he was comfortable with.

Now that he was free of the mortal's curious gazes Percy was content to allow the currents to carry him to his destination, sinking below the ocean waves he settled in for a long trip. Closing his eyes, he allowed Morpheus to claim him as his troubles were washed away.

oooOOOooo

Not yet, approaching. His chance was approaching. So many hurdles, too many. Too many barricades were blocking his path. He would get his prize, his thrall all-consuming. He would claim his weapon, the fruit of his labor.

He couldn't be denied, he wouldn't. No one would stand in his way, all he had to do was watch and wait. The shadows were growing, consuming more territory. Infecting, reaching out, spreading their tendrils across the land unseen. They wouldn't lock him away, not again. He escaped, he would get what he deserves. He would crush those that sought to contain him.

A little more, he would have it, he would claim the weapon. But not yet, the weapon wasn't ready. Riddled with flaws it was, it required rectification then it would be perfect. Flawless. Unhindered. Deadly.

**What did you think?**


	10. The Noose Tightens

**Sorry for the long wait, been bogged down by exams as of late. **

**I want to make something clear; a few people may have been confused when I wrote about the person who Natasha has been in charge of investigating. It is not Percy Jackson; it is someone else who I will officially introduce sometime during the next few chapters. I am even planning a prequel featuring this character and the lead up till the climax of this book. I'll be aiming to appropriately and realistically introduce them in a way that's logical while not an idea I've ever seen used before.**

**If you enjoy, please review, i would appreciate any feedback you may have.**

**Responding to Reviews.**

**Outgund; Of course, thank you for your review.**

**Guest; Nope, it's not Loki manipulating Percy, but you're close. It's not Thanos either. He will likely do that eventually, but as of right now it won't fit with the plot.**

**NinjaFang1331; Thank you for your reviews, their appreciated.**

**Chimera629; I'll be making a point of Hawkeye never missing, cant have Percy dodging the agent's arrows if the agent can never miss. Though i likely will draw out any further conflicts. Especially since Percy knows that there is an expert bowman. Yes, he is clear-sighted, that's why he was able to see the distortion in the air. I needed to establish Percy properly before the oaths could be corrected, I've dropped a plethora of rather vague hints throughout the story so far as to who the enemy is and to allow the timeline to continue so that's why he hadn't corrected his oath till now. Actually, Captain America could always lift Mjolnir, even back in Avengers Age of Ultron. Apparently (according to the Marvel people, not just vague rumors around youtube) Captain America actually could always lift the hammer thus why it budged, however, he didn't want the others to feel bad about not being capable of lifting the Hammer so he pretended he could not. Percy wasn't able to for a very particular reason, a reason which will likely be understood soon.**

**xhope14x; Thank you for the Review. To your comment, while i agree that it may be perceived as slow-paced i won't be launching straight into the guts of the story. I needed to establish Percy Jackson and the Marvel universe as one universe, and i also needed to drop the plethora of hints hidden among the previous chapters as to who the enemy may be. Though i will likely be the only one to spot them. My natural vagueness is rather interpretive. Like the words "Come from the Shadows." is an open book of interpretations which i have taken advantage of.**

**Symbylosis; Yes lol, Xmen are within the Marvel universe and shall play a vital role within the series.**

**dauntlessofthesea; Please read the prompt at the top of the page, but thank you for your review.**

**RonnieR15; My reasons are likely flawed, but i agree with what you stated within the brackets. Every story is the same and it would kill my story if i wrote a clique storyline as i would lose all motivation. Thank you for your review, she is more of a supporting character rather than the main character. But she will have a more important role eventually.**

**Transcendent777; Thank you, i may include that however it will likely be after the Age of Ultron. I've given it proper consideration and believe it would fit with the character i am crafting Percy into. However, if i don't end up using this idea, I thank you for your review.**

**Chapter 10.**

Crouching down, Percy knelt by the shores of the river Styx. Its peaceful and harmless perception in abject contrast to the river's true purpose, the physical representations of broken oaths surfacing as they passed Percy's resting place.

He just sat there staring into the depths of the milky white substance, its opaque appearance disturbing his ability to see below the surface. Off in the distance, Percy could detect the faint cackles of the flaming hags that likely would revel in the opportunity to shove him below the scalding surface. He doubted the goddess would grant him her blessing a second time, dooming him forever lost among the depths as just another strand of fluid, cursed to drift among the particles for the rest of eternity.

Closing his eyes Percy sent a silent prayer to the titan goddess Styx. "_Dear goddess of the Styx, divine protector. Merciless punisher of those who break their bonds. Blesser of Achilles. I beseech you to indulge me an acquisition of your precious time, I would make a request."_

Annabeth had practically drilled Greek mythology into him while they journeyed around the world. Filling the silences with her intelligent chatter. As a result, he knew that Styx was a firm ally of Zeus during the Titan Wars. Who brought her children Nike, Zelos, Bia, and Kratos to stand beside the lightning god in battle. Zeus rewarded Styx by making her stream the agent of oaths which bound the gods and everyone who swears upon her name.

Percy only had to wait a few minutes before an exasperated goddess broke the surface of the opaque river. "Laying it on a bit thick there aren't you, Perseus Jackson?"

Percy laughed lightly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck before bowing to the goddess. "Forgive me, my lady. My girlfriend was the smartest person I knew, I had to learn _something_ from all the time we had spent together." Percy's heart ached as his thoughts drifted to his lost love.

"Smarter than Athena?" The goddess enquired amusedly. Percy frowned.

"Meaning no offense to the goddess, but, yes I believe so. But only because Annabeth was grounded in the mortal world, gods can become detached upon their thrones as they gaze down at us lowly mortals." Percy replied.

He paused, "Well, maybe not smarter. But she was definitely more intelligent in the areas that counted."

The goddess laughed lightly, her dark hair glinting in the low cave light. "Be that as it may but, excuse the bluntness, why are you here? Because if your here for another blessing, you may as well leave now. It isn't happening." She stated. Her dark amethyst eyes searching his as she settled herself upon a summoned couch.

Percy smiled, "There is nothing to excuse, my lady. I actually came here about a few existing oaths."

Lady Styx frowned, "If you wish to sever your oaths with the hunters I must decline, I'm oath-bound to inform Artemis of any treacherous males that wish to escape their oaths." she stated distastefully.

Percy chuckled, rolling his eyes internally as he wasn't at all surprised the goddess had done such a thing. "I assure you, my lady, my intentions are pure. However, those oaths are the source of this discussion."

Lady Styx raised her brow enquiringly. A silent signal for him to continue.

"The original oaths are too constricting. They disable my ability to defend myself productively against the female race should they attempt to combat me." He paused, "I believe the oath stated that I could never take advantage of vulnerable women, what I had overlooked at the time is that the true interpretation is very narrowed." The goddess seemed to agree however her eyes conveyed suspicion as she gazed upon the demigod. "I would wish to widen that window because as current circumstances stand, I am a hunted man. My current oaths restrict me from fighting females with any kind of emotion; angry, sad, frustrated. Any emotion that I could 'take advantage of'." He finished.

Lady Styx seemed to be thinking over the situation weighing the merit of his words. The truth of them, searching for any hidden motivations. Finally, she met Percy's eyes once more, "You do realize I will have to notify Artemis of these modifications. Are prepared for that?"

Percy smiled fondly as he thought of the goddess, someone who he was beginning to consider as much of a sister as Thalia. "I have no quarrel with that decision. It is for the best."

The goddess nodded, her posture relaxed as she languished across the comfortable surface. "What are these modifications, Perseus?"

Percy frowned in thought, "I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, earth shaker and god of the seas, swear to never maliciously harm a female who is an innocent civilian. I further swear to never sexually assault any female that is after me, whether that be civilian, criminal, or government sent." He enunciated carefully, his mind whirling as the words were provided for him. Satisfied with his oath he once more met the eyes of the goddess.

She smiled, nodding once. "Oath accepted, it shall serve in place of your previous oaths, freeing you to defend yourself against the female race."

Percy smiled, "Thank you for your assistance." Standing, he offered a respectful bow, "Farewell, my lady."

She smiled, "Farewell, Perseus."

"Percy, please. Only my enemies call me Perseus." He rebutted, still smiling.

"Ok, Percy. Good luck with S.H.I.E.L.D., they have good intentions so don't be too harsh on them." He smiled and nodded once more before departing the underworld, intent on heading home.

oooOOOooo

Rocketing down the highway Roberto Reyes was in a battle of wills as he evaded the various pedestrians littering the streets while holding his internal conversation with the entity within him, the demon in question was currently seething at the back of his consciousness as it yelled at him to go faster.

"Ok, ok look, were almost out of the city. Once there we can go as fast as you want, deal?" He got indistinct grumbling in response as the irritated demon lashed out, taking a swipe at his mental barriers, willing itself free. However, proving unsuccessful.

"Where are we going anyway, I need details if you expect me to drop everything for a little joyride across the country." Robbie enquired, taking a hard left as they drifted around an especially tight turn.

Grumbling, the spirit finally relented, "An old enemy, someone I remember from my time in Hell. Indistinct and faded, but there. Lurking in the shadows, observing. I need to take him down. He needs to answer for his sins." the demon paused, "This spirit is ancient, from the land of old. You may need to let me out, he won't be holding back so neither should we."

Robbie frowned in thought, he could spare his vengeance if it meant removing this foe before he does any actual damage. Some people may class the Flaming vigilante that is the Ghost Rider as a 'serial killer', but he wasn't going to allow innocents to die if he could interfere, especially if this is the business of the spirit within him, consequently making it his problem as well.

Though Robbie wasn't at all thrilled that he may have to release the actual Ghost Rider and not the admittedly watered down version that he could summon, sure the Rider was in partial control during those periods but severely weakened as Robbie always refused to grant him his full range of abilities. Not trusting the Rider would relinquish control once it was within his grasp.

"So, this spirit, he's definitely evil?" Robbie enquired thoughtfully while crashing through a white picket fence, the shattered debris exploding across the yard. Drifting through the open gate his tires leaving deep furrows marring the pristine grass clippings.

The Rider snorted derisively, "Without a doubt, I could feel the malicious intent pouring from him in droves." Robbie raised a brow, trash cans flying everywhere. A particularly irate redhead sprinted after them, thrown rocks cascading across tarmac as they steadily moved away from the fuming women.

"I thought you said his scent was faded?"

The demon huffed, "It _is_ faded, almost as if he found a way to eliminate it entirely. But you can't hide your desire for vengeance, not from me." he rebutted.

Robbie frowned once more, ever since the accident which crippled his brother, he has been stuck with this voice in his head. The Spirit of Vengeance promising pain and suffering upon those who wronged him, feeding off his desire for vengeance as it sustained itself within his body. The spirit was an aggravating arsehole, but he had gotten him out of many close encounters over the past year, so he was thankful for that.

However, that didn't mean he would happily volunteer his body for the Spirit to go galivanting around while he is forced to watch, not knowing whether the spirit would return to him his life and body.

Shaking his head, Robbie decided to ignore the Spirit for now as he drifted around a corner. Crashing through the littered cans as his tires met tarmac once more, closing his eyes he allowed the demon to take control as flames bled from his pores, burning away his skin. Slowly the flames sank into the vehicle as they set a blistering pace, molten tires leaving scorch marks in his wake.

oooOOOooo

"Oi, oh, close one there. Hey! That nearly hit me!" Spiderman was currently dodging and diving, fighting for his life as he evaded their bullets. Across from him, Hammerheads gang was currently unloading their arsenal upon the poor little spider.

He couldn't keep up, not like this. Already he had received various wounds throughout his torso and limbs, it was all he could do to avoid getting hit. Taking a reprieve, he ducked behind some concrete rubble, the bullets slowly chipping away his temporary shield's integrity. Standing behind his men, Peter could hear Hammerheads deep booming laugh echoing off the walls even as the crack of gunfire split the air, and his eardrums.

His thoughts drifted towards a gift his new ally had given him, he claimed to have had his brother make it for him. Reaching into his pocket, Peter extracted the round object as he idly spun it within his palm. Eyeing the object critically as he could see no identifying signatures, however, going off what his ally had said: "_If you're in trouble just throw this at their feet and get out of the way._" The only reason he was even considering this was his assurance that the orb was non-lethal.

"Spiderman! Your time has ended. Once we take Fisk down, I will rule this city." Hammerhead boasted from behind, the pause allowing Peter a moment to think.

Hiding the orb behind his back, he raised his hands as he stood. Putting one hand beside his ear he shouted, "WHAT! I DIDNT HEAR YOU. DID YOU SAY YOU WERE GOING TO SURRENDER PEACEFULLY?" Hammerhead snarled, signaling his men as they raised their weapons once more.

With a yelp, Peter dived back behind cover as bullets reigned down upon him, "I GUESS THAT'S A NO THEN" Eyeing the orb apprehensively, Peter activated the object and rolled it across the floor. He watched as it disappeared around the corner, not knowing what would happen as he braced himself.

Chaos erupted among the gang members as with a bright flash and explosion of sound, the gunfire was abruptly halted, replaced by the groans of the gang members. Apprehensively Peter raised from his position, first peeking for any threats, before standing slowly. As he surveyed the room he was shocked to see Hammerheads crew, dazed and cocooned in a web-like fluid.

Some kind of web grenade? Awesome! He would have to thank Tidal later. He owed him big time. Plus, having a supply of those wouldn't hurt either. Grimacing, Peter clutched his bruised ribs, he would need to slip past Aunt May again, can't risk her finding him in the state he was.

oooOOOooo

"Damn aliens, always piling my desk with bloody paperwork." Director Fury groused as he idly signed the forms before him, his eye giving each paper a critical scan before moving on. He had long since mastered the ability to quickly scan documents such as these, a necessity in his line of work.

Ever since that damn hammer and the "god of thunder" turned up, the workplace had been hectic, not to mention the increased pressure from the UN to create methods to counter these rapidly appearing threats.

A sharp knock preceded Agent Hill as she entered his office before placing the file he had requested upon the director's desk.

"Thank you, Agent Hill." Fury acknowledged his assistant, already sliding the file towards himself.

"Of course, sir." She replied, professional as always, though there was a hint of a smile playing across her features if the quirk of her lips was any indication. Glancing down at the file, depicted upon the cover was an image of a glowing blue cube with the words '**HIGHLY CLASSIFIED'** embossed across the front.

With a heaving sigh, he opened the file. Familiarising himself with the contents, he nodded to himself as he stood from his slanted chair. Hill had already vacated the office as he blew past her, setting a brisk pace he marched towards the S.T.R.I.K.E.s area of the complex.

"Rumlov." Fury barked, immediately capturing the soldier's attention. Currently, Rumlov was showing off his new leg, though he had pestered Fury about where it came from, Fury had remained tight-lipped.

"Sir?" the Agent replied, casually leaning against the wall as they went about their own activities. Arrogant prick.

"I see you're enjoying the new leg. You tested it yet?" Rumlov smirked and vaguely Fury noticed the distinctive bruises upon more than one of the strike members. Clearly, Rumlov hadn't been idle since the procedure.

Nodding satisfied he once more addressed the agent, "You up for a rematch with Jackson? take 3 squads, full gear. I want him back alive." Rumlov nodded, clearly excited at the prospect of taking Jackson down.

For Fury, however, he had far fewer exciting prospects. Project Tesseract was once more upon the horizon and that meant paperwork, although he would have to travel to the base sometime this week to observe their progress.

Grumbling to himself, Fury heading towards the main room. Observing his agents as they scurried around, filing calculations or sifting through data. He even spotted a few of his agents slacking off, their fingers flying as they discretely played various games; Chess, Checkers, even Minecraft was being played. Rolling his eyes, he directed his gaze towards his more driven agents, collecting the various reports each had for the Director.

This was going to be a long few weeks.


	11. Annabeth's Fate and Loki arrives

**Responding to reviews**

**Skyler; Thank you, there is a vitally important detail that I purposefully left out. I wonder when people will figure it out lol. And no it's not Nico, however, I may include him in the storyline.**

**OGkush; Thank you, and height's not that important to me unless it directly affects the storyline.**

**Symbylosis; Thanks for the review, and while it confuses me as well I'm attempting to lik=nk them together as well as possible.**

**NinjaFang; Thank you**

Chapter 11.

Disclaimer, direct quotes from the Avengers movie. I own nothing except the plot, everything else is owned by Marvel and Percy Jackson.

(A few days later.)

The blue cube pulsed within its metal casing, the equipment attempting to direct the plethora of energy the Tesseract produced. Director Fury watched, intrigued at the upsurge of activity. The cube pulsed and sparked, releasing massive spikes of raw energy as it steadily grew brighter.

At the peak of its glow, the energy seemed to suck in on itself, compacting into the cube before shooting outwards. Focussing on the energy, Fury could tell something was happening, something unforeseen.

An iridescent orb was forming, a glowing cosmos within these very walls. As the blinding light slowly dimmed, Fury could just make out something crouched within. A figure of some sort, with... a spear? Sceptre?

Fury watched as the strange man stood before them, seemingly unconcerned with the weapons directed at his chest.

"Sir, please, put down, the spear." the strange man gazed at Fury, a lost expression appearing on his face. Though, mentioning the spear proved a momentous mistake.

The stranger gazed down at his spear for a moment, almost worshiping. Before unleashing a powerful blast from the tip of his weapon, the glowing blue explosive devastating the mortal technology.

He made quick work of Fury's agents, killing each one but sparing a few. The stranger stood among his fallen foes, breathing heavily even after such a short exchange. His breathing was labored, animalistic even as he surveyed the room like a caged viper ready to strike.

As quick as one too. Launching at Hawkeye, he wrenches his wrist as he forced the bowman to face the god of mischief. "You have heart." The stranger stated, gazing into Barton's brown eyes. Fury watched helplessly as the stranger pressed his spear against Hawkeyes chest, it didn't take long as Barton's eyes glowed as black as obsidian before being replaced with a lightning blue.

Fury gazed in disbelief as his agent stood before their enemy and holstered his pistol. Acknowledging the uninvited guest as his superior.

Quickly and quietly, Nicholas Fury extracted the Tesseract while the Alien continued to brainwash his agents. Just as he was sneaking away, a smooth voice cut through the air, crisp and sharp as it brokered no argument and commanded obedience. "Please don't." It sounded like a request, but Fury knew differently, he could hear the unmentioned threat carried by those words.

The stranger finally turned to face the director, "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier," he stated, back turned to the strange man who had enslaved his agents.

"Of course, it does, I've come too far for anything else." The stranger really was rather gaunt, his eyes sunken and his figure as frail as a twig. It's as if he had been captured and broken, broken to the will of someone stronger.

Meeting the Directors eyes, he introduced himself, "I am Loki, of Asgard." Eric Selvig glanced up at the Alien, confused comprehension dawning, "And I am burdened with glorious purpose." he continued.

"Loki. Brother of Thor." Eric spoke up. Loki glared across at the scientist, seemingly tempted to blast him once more. Apparently, he wasn't all too fond of his brother.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury attempted to placate; hand raised as he measured the Aliens deadly glare.

Meeting the Directors eyes once more, Loki easily refuted the silent message, "An ant, has no quarrel, with a boot." Loki conveyed his intentions to the Director in such a measured and precise tone, that it could be compared with the purest of truths.

Casting Loki an icy glare, he ground out "You planning to step on us?" They continued through this vein for the next few minutes. Loki blasé in his pursuits, observing his surrounding with utter disdain. And the Director stalling, determinedly avoiding the desire to gaze towards the growing point of implosion.

Hawkeye, who had remained quiet thus far spoke up, "Sir, he's stalling. This place is about to blow."

oooOOOooo

Its time, it's finally time. The time has come, the weapons ready, the time has come. Nothing shall hold him back, he will destroy them all, he will destroy them all. They can't fight him, no no no. He is too strong now, he outsmarted them, he played them. They can't protect themselves anymore. A wolf in the sheep pen and he shall slaughter them all. Nothing shall stand in his way, nothing.

Just a little bit longer, it's not far now. He will come from the darkness. He shall consume all.

oooOOOooo

(Dream/Flashback.)

_Breathing labored, Percy and Annabeth quickly scaled the mountainside. Their hands were bloody as they feebly clawed for the smallest of cracks and crevice's, desperate to reach the bottom of the steep cliff face. They had been forced to quickly scramble down this treacherous path to escape a pack of hell hounds. Their dust now littered the ground below them, having fallen past them as they attempted to latch onto the tasty demigods. Percy hoped to avoid the same fate as his feet scrambled for purchase._

_"You alright, Annabeth?" Percy gasped out, his chest aching as he pulled more of the acidic air into his lungs._

_"I'm fine, Percy. Now shut up and don't distract me, do you want me to fall to my death?" Annabeth snapped back, her clothes shredded, and her hair was a mess. But she was still beautiful all the same, his Wise Girl. Smiling fondly despite himself, he continued down the mountainside._

_He could hear the booming roars of monsters reverberating all around, no doubt they had picked up on their scent once more. Reaching the bottom, he took hold of Annabeth's wrist as he pulled her behind some boulders. She knew better than to resist, having learned that the hard way when a band of cyclops's had attacked._

_They had escaped, of course, but they were forced to carve through the hunting party to do so. With no water in the air, he had been forced to rely upon his waning strength and it was barely proving enough._

_Tentatively, Percy glanced around, careful to not expose himself too much. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, he sunk down behind the rocky outcropping as he used this time to rest and recover whatever strength he could. What he wouldn't do for a burger right about now. Shaking his head, Percy glanced sideways at Annabeth. He could tell she was struggling, but just like him she was attempting a brave face, and just like him it was proving to be more of a grimace than any way reassuring._

_Reaching out with his left arm, Percy pulled her into his side and allowing her to rest her head upon his shoulder. "I'm going to get you out of this, Annie. You will survive, no matter what."_

_"You don't seem to be including yourself in that equation, Percy," Annabeth whispered softly; her head once more rested against his chest. He would lay down his life for hers, and he will defend it to his dying breath._

_"Just promise me, Percy," she leaned away from him, meeting his eyes properly as she continued, "Promise me that should I die, should I not make it out of this place, that you live your life and not end it early." She said earnestly._

_"Annab-" He tried but was cut off._

_"Promise me, Percy. That you will not do anything stupid, and that I won't see you in Hades realm any time soon. That you will move on and live your life. Please, Percy." She refused to yield as she stared him down, every time he moved to protest, she batted them aside. Finally, he conceded._

_"Fine, yes. I swear to you, Wise girl, I won't do anything to endanger or end my own life with the intention of joining you should the event that is never going to happen, happens." Annabeth sighed, relieved yet still she gazed at him sadly. She had long since lost faith that they were ever going to escape, let alone unscathed._

_Shaking his head, Percy sighed once more. They needed to move, they had stayed in one location long enough as it is, no need to allow the monsters any more time to catch their scent._

_"Come on Annabeth, we need to move. The rivers presumably lead to the center, right?" Nodding, Annabeth leads the way as they slowly navigated their way through the treacherous terrain. The rocks providing ample cover and only requiring them to slay a few of the smaller monsters that could squeeze through the openings._

_Soon enough, however, they encountered a problem. Crouching near the gap in the wall, Percy gazed across the land. A barren plateau lay before them, the nearest cover lay far beyond their view. There was no way they would make it across there without encountering resistance. Already Percy could pick out a few monsters; Hell Hounds, Dracaena, Empousa, even a lone titan wandered across the plain._

_"Damn," Percy cursed, sharing a grim look with Annabeth they both knew this would be difficult. Neither of them was in the best shape, and definitely not up for fighting a Titan. But Percy knew, no matter what, he had to get Annabeth through. That was his goal, his personal oath. And damn the fates should they take this from him._

_Glancing once more at the distant monsters, he could tell that they had acquired their scent. The Hounds, in particular, were shaking their heads, aggressively jumping around as they followed Percy's scent. Even the titan, resting upon his spear had raised his head. Following the path that the Hell Hounds had tread._

_"Are you ready, Wise girl." He stated grimly. Already preparing to draw Riptide, the sword proving to be a magnet for monsters so far._

_"Am I supposed to be?" She returned equally grim, her dark grey orbs scanning the oncoming challenge, analyzing the threat and possibly strategies they could employ. "Just remember your promise, Percy." He nodded grimly yet remained stubborn that it shall never come to pass._

_"Reveal yourself, son of Poseidon. I know you are nearby, these mutts will find you eventually." The titan's deep voice boomed across the open plain, challenging and undeniable._

_Glancing at Annabeth, she shook her head in response, telling him no. Peeking back around the corner, Percy could tell that they would be found within a minute at most, something had to be done. "Try to sneak around or something." He hissed to Annabeth, before quickly kissing her on the cheek and rounding the corner._

_"Ahh, there he is, the savior himself." The titan boomed smugly as he leaned casually upon his spear. Percy could just make out the doors of death in the distance, taunting him with their inevitability._

_"Hey jackass, I don't believe we've met," Percy replied, feigning casual as he approached the monster hoards. He wasn't moving fast, but just fast enough to get a good measure on the challenge before him._

_The titan grunted, amused if anything by his choice of introduction. "Your quite notorious around here, you know that?" The titan queried, clearly not in any rush. And why should he be? He had all the time in the world._

_Shrugging, Percy replied, "I've killed a fair share of monsters, not that hard to put two and two together." The titan laughed once more._

_"Interesting, not sharing any concern for the thousands of monsters currently hunting you down. And if I'm not largely mistaken, giants and titans as well." The titan laughed quietly, shaking his head. "The names Coeus, the titan of inquisitive minds and intellect."_

_"Perseus Jackson and I'm not even going to begin listing my titles. You probably know the gist of them from the monsters wandering around this hell hole." Percy stated, bowing theatrically as he did so._

_"Indeed, you seem to be the main fixation for much of the ire stirring around this wretched place. Many of them have even sworn blood vengeance upon you, a serious oath for a monster to make and one that shouldn't be taken lightly." The titan returned, equally theatrically. Though Percy could see the distaste the titan held for his surroundings. Clearly, the titan didn't appreciate being stuck in the pit all that much._

_"And where do you stand, Coeus. Can I pass? Or do I have to carve my way through you as well?" Percy stated, standing his ground as he analyzed the threat before him._

_The monsters laughed, enjoying the byplay as they waited for the titan to strike the exhausted demigod down. Coeus himself laughed heartily, disbelieving that such an obviously exhausted demigod -no matter how powerful- could defeat him._

_"Even if you could, Perseus Jackson, you wouldn't get far. My brethren are closing in as we speak. Besides, while those same brethren have been galivanting upon the mortal soil, what have I to do except twirl my spear and refine my abilities?" The titan laughed, deftly handling his weapon with exceptional skill. The smooth arcs proving deadly and efficient, without any wasted movements nor were they overly exerting. "I've spent a thousand years within this wretched place, perhaps killing you will earn me the respect I need to see the sun once more."_

_Percy sighed, he knew it would come to this, it always does. Though he was not looking forward to the fight ahead, the Titan certainly knew how to wield that spear._

_Taking that as a sign, the monsters charged. Rage clouding their minds as they closed in upon the single demigod. Annabeth leaped from the rubble, taking an Empousa by surprise as she slit its throat before she began carving through its friends._

_Spinning to the side, Percy dodged a hell hound as it pounced, barely missing him. Slicing its side as it passed, Percy was forced to roll away once more to avoid the other monsters savage swipes. From the corner of his eye, Percy could see Annabeth doing her best to combat the monsters that had targeted her. She was holding her own, easily slicing through the ranks of the monsters. Though he could tell she was tiring, as was he._

_Refocussing on the battle before him, Percy began carving through their ranks, aiming to arrive by Annabeth's side as he refused to allow her to fight alone._

_"Oh no, you don't." The wind was knocked from his lungs as a massive shaft buried itself in his gut, sending him sprawling. The titan straightened once more, having prevented Percy from achieving his goal._

_"Let her fight, young demigod. Should she prevail, then perhaps she can assist you in this battle." The titan stated, bringing his spear down upon the demigod._

_Deflecting the spear into the dirt, Percy was forced to jump the avoid his feet from being swept out from under him. Rolling away, Percy dodged the blunt end of the titan's spear while attempting to form a plan. Coeus was good, there was no doubt in his mind of that fact. He was extremely skilled and used his intelligence to outmaneuver his enemies. He would be a difficult foe to combat for anybody._

_The titan struck with a downward sweep, an attack he barely avoided before Percy was sent sprawling once more when the other end of the shaft connected with his gut. Heaving upon the ground, he desperately pulled air into his lungs, acidic or not. Rolling to the side, Percy once more avoided being impaled as the titan's spear embedded itself in the ground, having vacated the spot mere moments before._

_Rolling to his feet, Percy dived over the incoming jab and landed near the titan's legs. Slashing through the titan's thigh, Percy was satisfied by the bellow of pain as he stole one more slice before being thrown back once more._

_Rising to his feet, Percy eyed the limping titan who stood injured yet unyielding, meeting the demigod's gaze with his own. Stealing a glance, Percy could see that Annabeth was still fighting, if barely. Wading through the monster dust, Percy watched as she deflected an Empousa's blade and embedded her blade into their abdomen. Unfortunately, that left her open and another Empousa struck. Slicing through Annabeth's calf, Percy watched in horror as blood poured from her wound, drenching the dust-laden floor._

_Refocusing, Percy sought to end this fight quickly because he knew that the titan would prevent him from fighting alongside Annabeth. No, he would need to end this himself._

_Fighting with new vigor, Percy engaged Coeus in a dance of death. Their blades singing as they sliced through the musky air, the clang of metal upon metal ringing through their ears. Over and over they struck, each attempting to claim an edge as they used their considerable skill to the best of their ability._

_Diving to the side, Percy deflected Coeus's strike before using the spears momentum to fling himself upwards. Swinging his sword at the titan's exposed neck, he wasn't expecting to be backhanded as Percy crashed to the ground._

_Standing slowly, he wiped away the blood coating his face. Casting a quick glance to Annabeth, he was relieved to see she was still standing. Though they would need to bind that wound quickly._

_"Fighting is futile, young demigod. Every breath you take, make you weaker. The acidic air makes you weak, allow me to make it quick, I can't say the same mercy would come your way should you encounter my brethren." The titan stated, even winded. While not stronger than Kronos, this Titan was almost on par with his ability to wield a spear compared to a scythe._

_Growling, Percy attacked once more. Fighting desperately, Percy ran straight at the titan. Their strikes were deadly and devastating as they each attempted to gain the advantage. Twirling under a jab, Percy spun around, striking the titans left wrist. Growling, the titan withdrew, allowing the wound to heal. Fending off the demigod with the spear held in the other hand. Percy could hear the hunting party closing in, the giants unmistakeable as their booming shouts filled the air._

_Taking advantage of the distraction, Percy rolled through a strike and sunk his blade through the titan's knee. Pulling with all the strength he had remaining, before embedding Riptide in the titan's chest._

_Coeus grunted, feeling his body dissolving. "You fought well son of Poseidon; I commend you." Gritting his teeth, he gazed at the demigod, "But they are here, run." Were his last words before collapsing at Percy's feet, and fading to dust. At that moment, Polybotes crested the flatland with a triumphant cry._

_Following the giant, were titans, giants, monsters. They bled upon the flat land, more monsters appearing as they closed in._

_Desperately, Percy grabbed Annabeth as they bolted towards the doors. He was forced to carry most of Annabeth's weight as her wound hindered her movements. They would never be able to defeat that armada._

_"GET THEM!" Polybotes roared, directing the hell hounds towards the demigods._

_Cursing, Percy glanced over his shoulder then at his Wise Girl. "Get those doors open, GO!" He shouted, shoving her towards the looming exit. It wasn't far, maybe half a football field._

_Hobbling, Annabeth nodded, her grey orbs dark and fearful as she moved to inspect the doors._

_Rising Riptide once more, he faced the incoming hounds. Dodging claws and savage teeth, Percy dispatched a few of the Hell hounds as more closed in. Dodging their claws, Percy went on autopilot as he combed through their midst. He could tell Annabeth was distressed yet resigned as she cut through the chains that held the door in place._

_Having dealt with the hell hounds, Percy glanced at the oncoming hoard. The Titans and Giants didn't seem to be in any rush, moving slowly, leisurely towards them._

_He bolted to Annabeth's side, "How do we open the doors." Glancing around he spotted a button but was stopped by a hand that grasped his softly. Glancing at Annabeth, he saw tears form as she gazed into his sea green._

_"Percy," she halted, "One of us has to stay behind, the doors require someone to hold the button." Percy's eyes went wide, before glancing at the monster hoard. "That's why they aren't in any rush, they don't need to be."_

_Shaking his head, Percy glared at Annabeth. "Get in the elevator Wise Girl, now. You are going to live."_

_Shaking her head, she sadly replied. "No Percy, our friends need you, more than they need me." She sighed, "Get in the elevator Percy, I'll hold the button."_

_"NO! Don't you get it? I need you to live, Wise girl. You are everything to me, I could never leave you behind." He refused. "I love you; I could never leave you in the wretched place." He continued quietly._

_Shaking her head, "You always were an insufferable hero, too loyal for your own good." She smiled ruefully, pulling him into a fierce embrace as she kissed him. "But I need you to live, the world does. Don't you get that? You can win this war; you could save millions. Me? No, you were always more powerful. What could I do? My mother dwarfs me in every domain, they don't need me. But you, Percy?" she cupped his face, staring deeply into his eyes. "They need you; your father is limited. But you're not." She stated quietly, kissing him once more._

_"No, I can't live without you Annabeth. Please, I need you to live."_

_Glaring at him, she refuted his statement. "The WORLD needs you to live, Perseus Jackson." She sighed, "Please Percy, get in the elevator. Don't sacrifice the world, not for me."_

_"I won't allow you to die, Annabeth. Not going to happen, I refuse to leave you at the mercy of these monsters." He could tell she wouldn't listen to him, and the monsters were closing in. Pulling her into a fierce embrace, Percy whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry." Before throwing her into the awaiting elevator and quickly moving to hold the button. Percy could see her scrambling to grab the doors, to prevent them from closing. He screams of frustration as she cursed the stubborn son of Poseidon._

_"You're not going anywhere." A spear descended from the sky, embedding itself between the closing doors._

_Cursing, Percy glanced at the monster hoard. The spear was far too large to dislodge, clearly, it was a giant's weapon. They had nowhere to run._

_"We have hunted you two far too long, you can't just leave." Polybotes grinned wickedly, "After all it would be rude to not greet your hosts."_

_"Polybotes! Hi! I'm flattered, honestly, but you see. We really need to go, deadlines, you know. We accidentally left the back door unlocked; we can't just allow anyone to break in." Percy replied, "You have deadlines? I assume, so you know what it's like. And we can't miss these deadlines so you may as well just allow us to leave, um, unharmed." The giant laughed, his voice deep as he mocked them._

_"No, no. Im, sure it can wait. After all, we haven't even been reacquainted yet." Polybotes replied, reaching through the doors and grabbing Annabeth. "Hello, daughter of Athena I've got a few friends who would kill to meet you." Casting her to the ground, she landed heavily as she glared at Percy for attempting to send her away._

_"Now, whatever shall we do with you two." Polybotes grinned wickedly._

_"You could let us live? You know, prolong the suffering. Force us to fight your monstrous forces under the sun and open sky? Crush us with the desolate hope of ultimate failure as we watch both Roman and Greek demigods die one by one." Percy attempted, playing upon the monster's desires._

_Laughing, he replied, "As tempting as that is, it's not going to happen, young demigod. We plan on eradicating the human race, we can't allow anything to ruin our plans."_

_"Grab them." The giant ordered, and Percy and Annabeth were wrestled to the ground, their struggles futile against the titan's superior strength. Grinning smugly, the giant crouched down. "Now, how shall we do this, the quick way? Nah, that would be too easy, plenty of fine gentleman behind me hold a distinct grudge against the two of you."_

_Gritting his teeth, Percy struggled against their grip. "Just finish it already, end her life quickly but drag my suffering out. I have caused you far more pain, and annoyance. Punish me, not her."_

_A Titan -Krios by the look of it- approached, his eyes flashing an ethereal blue before whispering something to Polybotes. "Thank you, demon. You still baffle me, but your cunning inspires."_

_Krios shook his head as the ethereal light faded. "Stay out of my head."_

_"Oh, don't be like that, Krios. It about time someone with a brain resided upon those shoulders." Krios grunted, seemingly tempted to impale the giant where he stood._

_"Now," the giant turned back to the demigods. "Kill the girl, slowly and deliberately." As they began, Annabeth's screams of agony filled the air, her tears flying free as the monsters descended. Percy struggled, fighting desperately against their iron grip, but nothing could prevent the suffering that would be inflicted upon the blond hero._

_Percy yelled, tears streaming as rage overwhelmed him. Summoning his strength, Percy exploded from the giant's grip as he carved his way through the monstrous hoards. His sword forming an arc of death and destruction, liquid formed around him as he continued to carve through their ranks. He noted that the milky substance burned monsters upon contact. The River Styx. He realized, casting it all around him, singeing and destroying monsters upon contact._

_Polybotes sighed useless monsters. Mere chattel, they can never get anything done. Retrieving his spear, he shoved a Cyclopes between the doors to keep it open. With that he engaged the demigod, him and Krios working together to take down the vengeful demigod, there were no gods in the pit so the battle ended quickly._

_He sighed, the girl was dead, having succumbed to her wounds and the demigod was down._

_Polybotes eyed the downed son of Poseidon, absently noting the ethereal blue glow had returned to Krios's gaze. Nodding to him, "We shall fulfill your plan, put him in the elevator with the girl's body. Destroy him, in body and soul."_

_"It shall be done. When the time is right."_


	12. A Bond Explained, A Man Possessed

**Sorry for the long wait, coming to the final few months of my last year at High School. I've literally been doing assessments constantly since my last update.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing except the plot.**

**Responding to Reviewers;**

**OGkush-OGskywalker: **Thank you for all your reviews, the oaths are a little iffy with me as well. But they tied the plot together with a few errant ideas. However, I know I cannot please everyone. Please refrain from insults and perhaps look more at the underlying plot before labeling it as "utter garbage". Thank you,

**thunderofdeath97: **Percy not being able to lift the Hammer is actually a hint towards my plot, don't judge, observe the subtle hints. It will make sense eventually. Probably next chapter or in the next few.

**Theopgamer1002: **Ugh, stressful. I bloody hate exams, but it is my final year. So they are really piling up.

**Djberneman: **Yea, I thought this would be a good addition. The fate of Wise Girl, and Percy.

**NinjaFang1331:** Thank you. Eh, they could be better. Procrastination is annoying.

**Chapter 12.**

Bolting upward, Percy desperately drawing air into his lungs. The demigods sweat-drenched sheets clinging to his skin as he pushed to his feet. He sighed; it had been a while since he had lived through that experience. Forced to buckle and stress, forced to fight and survive.

But to survive without Annabeth? Without Wise girl? It was the most difficult and heartbreaking thing ever inflicted upon him. He had awoken within those metal walls, that damned elevator. To find Annabeth's lifeless body, thrown carelessly upon the floor, her expression blank but he could still see the evidence of her torture. Her beautiful grey orbs gazing blankly towards the weeping son of Poseidon.

He had cradled her in his lap, distraught as tears pooled from his dark sea-green eyes. That one moment signified the beginning of his decent. Those damn giants and titans had struck a blow that had never been struck before. They had left a mark upon his soul, a vacancy, a hole upon his heart that would serve as a constant reminder. He had promised, he had sworn to her that she would live. He had failed her; he had failed to save his Wise girl. He had failed to save the one person that meant more to him than any other.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth." He sighed, distraught as he dispersed the sweat into the open air before flopping back upon his bed, gazing blankly at the roof of his current apartment. He was back in New York after his encounter with Lady Styx, and despite the strange euphoria, he had nothing to do. Sure, he could patrol and assist Spiderman, but he had no reason to. He would save civilians if they were in danger, but he wouldn't actively search for trouble. He didn't have the energy for it, not anymore. He had saved the world far too many times, he just wanted a break. One break from playing the hero, from saving everybody.

Some people would expect him to help, to lay down his life in the protection of others. Merely because he had the _ability_ to help. That because of these great gifts, because of these powers granted to him by his godly father, that it was his _responsibility_ to help. To defend those who were unable to defend themselves, to thwart those that aimed to strike a fatal blow. To dance with death and leave his chance at a normal life behind.

Well, those people can take their pretentious attitudes and shove them where the sun doesn't shine.

A knock interrupted his train of thought as he dragged himself from the mattress.

"Who is it?" He queried tiredly as he reached for the door handle.

"The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. We need your help." Percy sighed; the pretentious people were already at his door. At least he will finally meet the man behind the badge.

oooOOOooo

(A few hours earlier)

"Are you sure about this, sir?" Hill queried as she matched his stride. They were headed towards the S.T.R.I.K.E. team's area of the base. Rumlov had been taking his mission seriously, so they hadn't rushed straight in and returned with their ego's bruised. They were set to leave this afternoon, and despite Loki running around, Rumlov was still intent on landing Jackson.

"You saw him save those people, Hill. We need people with Jackson's skill set on our side. I've called in the others, but we will need Jackson for the times ahead. We need the world's mightiest heroes."

"More like the world's mightiest misfits." Hill grumbled, "Oh don't look at me like that, Director. You know what they're like. Starks well… Stark. Banner… he could stub his bloody toe and destroy our entire base. He's volatile and dangerous, a time bomb just waiting to go off. We never know when he will lose control, lose himself. And Rogers, don't even get me started on the American hero. That pretentious bastard has got the largest stick up his arse I have ever seen, surpassed only by Starks friend, Rhodes." She sighed, "Thor is royalty, yet arrogant as hell. He's only recently grown conscious of his actions. And Barton? Widow? there both assassins and only loyal to each other."

"Yea, yeah. I've heard it all before. But this will work, we have a plan." Fury insisted.

Hill snorted, "Let me guess, you're going to 'kill' someone? So, they can 'Avenge' them. Kind of on the nose, don't you think?" Fury snorted.

"That's classified, Hill." He smirked at her annoyed expression, while they held a professional relationship, they were rather amicable even in the worst of times. "Besides, what's this about Thor? We haven't even called him in."

Hill rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. Thor's brother is here, I doubt Loki will be the only Asgardian gracing our planet over the next few weeks."

Fury grumbled, knowing the truth of her statements. Loki was proving to be a major thorn in his side, and while he had attempted to call in Natasha's charge, the man was entirely uninterested. He believed they could handle this on our own and that the situation wasn't dire. That he wanted to enjoy his holiday while he could, pretentious bastard. One way or another, Fury would have him. He appears to have a hero complex, and while he ignored their guilt-tripping, the man could never resist running headlong into danger to save someone. Even if he didn't know the victim. They would use that eventually.

He may even be able to land the psycho, Wilson. Otherwise known as Deadpool, though he seemed to be more invested in the Xmen. No matter how reluctant the masked maniac was about joining.

Refocussing upon their current issue, Loki had proved quite the issue ever since he stole the tesseract along with one of his best agents. It was obvious Loki held a god complex, as he considered himself superior to humans in every way. And that he intended to shackle humanity for his gratification and ego, as justification for some perceived slight and to 'bring truth to humanity' to free them from their self-inflicted freedom. As if it was the mightiest of curses, some horrible fate that may befall them. However, it was clear Loki merely desired a crown. He was a natural-born bastard, desiring what he cannot have, chasing the unattainable. Desiring what he doesn't deserve, feeling cheated of something that was never his. Oh, it was clear, Thor and Loki were royalty. Brothers. One of them would get the crown eventually, clearly, the crown didn't fit upon that bastards entitled shoulders.

Mythology was iffy at best, for all they knew these 'gods' could merely be granted a long life and immense abilities. Not unlike the mutants that were appearing around the globe. And while some chose to keep to themselves, others were choosing to use their gifts for nefarious purposes. Endangering civilians for their own selfish needs or personal gratification. However, there were those few who acted in the defense of others, to defend those who cannot defend themselves and to bring justice to those who need it most. One of the first mutants that appeared on their radar was a man who claimed he was the son of God himself. He claimed to be the personification of evil, that he was the Devil. His name was Lucifer Morningstar, and while he claimed to be the devil, his every action seemed to be against such morals. To bring justice to those who were left without, to solve the difficult cases. He could almost be described as repentant. Believing himself to be the devil, yet always striving for good. In his own uniquely arrogant way.

Lucifer was one of the first mutants they ever truly kept tabs on, apart from the now known X-men. And while this was before his time as director, Fury remembered being one of those agents in the crowd, keeping tabs from a distance as the self-centered arse stumbled his way through their crime scenes with his blond detective. Chloe Decker.

Breaking from his thoughts, Rumlov greeted them as they marched through the door. "Ahh, Welcome Director, Hill. We're set to leave, should have him in custody by four."

Nodding to the agent, Fury stated "Plans change, Rumlov." The man raised his brows enquiringly, "I want snipers along the rooftops surrounding Jackson's apartment and leading towards Central Park. I want to meet the bastard in person."

"You sure about that, sir?" Rumlov enquired with a frown, "Perseus Jackson has exhibited violent tendencies and we are still unsure of his full capabilities."

Hill huffed, "Perseus has '_exhibited violent tendencies'_ when _provoked_ or _attacked_. Honestly. Idiots, the lot of you." She shook her head exasperatedly, smirking at their annoyed expressions as she folded her arms across her chest.

Fury growled, "You have been given your orders, Rumlov. I expect you to follow them." He narrowed his eye, "Can you do that, or do we need to find someone who _can?_"

Rumlov smirked, raising his hands in surrender as he began barking orders to his squads. With a flurry of motion, Fury stood to the side as weapons were loaded and checked. Gear adjusted for long-range and squads were adjusted.

Fury sighed, his thoughts drifting as he planned what he was going to say. They needed Jackson, well, not _needed_ per se. But with Jackson's vast repertoire of skills and abilities? It would greatly increase their chances of success while also lowering the chance that someone would die.

He just hoped the little bastard would cooperate.

oooOOOooo

(a few hours later)

Percy sighed, stumbling through the huntress's camp, the weight of his roiling thoughts finally wearing him down. A few of the hunter's scowled upon his arrival, cursing their bad luck that the _boy_ was back. But some gave him small, extremely fleeting smiles as they greeted him cordially.

He didn't mind, it was still reasonably new to a few of them; having a boy who was welcomed around their camp, and shares a comfortable conversation with their patron goddess. The woman, strong-minded and known for her manhating tendencies had been seen laughing and having fun long into the night with him and Thalia. Each had grown rather close to the son of Poseidon, a sister, in a sense. Which was far more than he could claim to have previously, their comfortable banter shocking quite a few of those in attendance. Sometimes they even shocked themselves.

"Oi, Kelp Head!" Thalia called, startling him from his reverie as she jogged over, decked out in her usual attire. Bow slung over her shoulder and daggers strapped to her hips. Her silver jacket, common uniform for the huntresses was thrown on with little care as her green day shirt was easily visible.

Smiling, he embraced her. Pulling her into a tight hug as he greeted his sister, "Hey, Pinecone Face." He said, pulling back as he noticed the annoyed looks flashing over Thalia's sisters. A pleasant smile forming on his lips as looked around.

"Hey yourself," she laughed, before catching his slightly uneasy gaze. Rolling her eyes, she punched him in the shoulder, jolting him slightly. His hair sticking a little more on end, as she smirked at him. "Don't mind them," Thalia said carelessly, indicating her sisters as she easily fell into step with him as they made their way through the camp. "So, why the visit, Kelpy? If you couldn't tell, I'm about to go hunting."

Percy smiled softly, the last of her charge fading away. He had been hit with worse, "Kelpy? That's worse than Kelp Head!" he laughed, elbowing his sister slightly as he said, "Should I start referring to you as Pinecone? Piney" he teased, watching amusedly at her annoyed glare, but he could see the amusement lurking beneath her gaze.

"Don't you dare," Thalia muttered, a smile in her eyes as she fingered her blades. Conveying her joking intent as they chatted amicably, just enjoying each other's company.

He smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he ruffled her spikey black hair. Eliciting a squawk of indignation from his sister as she leaped away from him, her leg already twirling around to kick him in the head.

Rolling his eyes with a grin, Percy easily caught her leg as he pulled her into another hug, smothering her anger as she slowly but surely relaxed against him.

Finally, he let her go, but not without a swift elbow to his ribs. Groaning, he held a hand to his abdomen muttering "Probably deserved that," smirking at Thalia as she huffed. He knew she wasn't truly annoyed; it was just one of the quirks of their relationship. And a new norm around the campsite as the hunters didn't bother moving to help.

Running a hand through his hair, he chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he said "Hunting, aye. Can I join you?" he asked, straightening himself as they once more continued to their destination.

She hummed thoughtfully, her eyes sparking amusedly as she laughed, "You? Kelp Head, you have the stealth of a rampaging bull." She exclaimed, cackling at his expression.

"I can be stealthy," he muttered, a smile prevalent as he shoved her lightly. Enjoying their easy banter as they went about their business.

Preparing for the hunt as she grabbed him a spear. "I am not giving you a bow," she muttered with a disbelieving look at his meager comment, and he wasn't going to argue the matter. Though Artemis had threatened him with death by human pincushion if she couldn't teach him to shoot by the end of the year.

A futile attempt, if her frustrated exclamations were anything to go by. Though, the hunters seemed rather pleased by the thought of him as their next target.

With a huff, she led him into the woods. Not truly annoyed with him as indicated by their companionable silence, they never truly were. Not since their friends perished, not since their friends passed into the halls of Elysium. They had comforted on another, being the shoulder the other needed. Required. They were there for each other in their darkest times, and deeply cared about the other.

Smiling, they allowed the night to slip away as the moon rose steadily higher through the star-filled sky. Zoe's constellation twinkling brightly, running among the cosmos.

Elegant, captivating and breathtakingly beautiful was the view as the two hunters settled down for a break. They hadn't caught much, Percy having scared all the larger ones away, much to Thalia's amusement.

Huffing, Percy leaned against a nearby tree, enjoying the warmth of their makeshift fire. It was far too late to make the trip back; they would have to spend the night. But that was fine with them, they enjoyed the time they spent together, trusting the other with their life and safety.

Collapsing against him, Thalia chuckled smugly "Told you Kelpy, you're about as stealthy as the Minotaur." Not caring at all that they had nothing to show for their hunt. Percy knew she would blame him, always happy to throw her brother under the bus. Not fun, Percy thought, remembering the angry huntresses, and their sharp, pointy arrows. Smirking fondly as he wrapped his arm around Thalia. Just enjoying their time together as day turned to dusk, brother and sister side by side. Comforting, caring, supporting. They were each other's light in the darkness, the hope of a better tomorrow even in the darkest of times.

He remembered the funerals, the elegant beautiful graves. Traditional and breathtakingly beautiful memorials for those heroes that had perished, fighting tooth and nail to defend their home. Their place upon this earth, even as the mountains rose, the ground cracked and the very roots of all humanity fought to eradicate them.

He remembered his friends; they had fought, they had thrived and they had fallen. But they had perished for something they believed in. They had passed as heroes, fighting for their loved ones. That one irrefutable fact more than anything else brought a small tentative smile to his lips. Only squashed by the knowledge that they wouldn't be able to experience this new world. In all its splendors, with all its faults. The worlds untapped potential and the furious strength that resided simmering below the surface of their mortal conflicts.

And then there was Thalia, his sister. Percy had found her, seeing her ashen face. That glimmer of despair, that desolate feeling of loss wearing heavy upon her as she twirled her silver circlet.

He remembered sitting beside her, offering a quiet show of support. The hours passing in silence, long and arduous, but he was patient and he would wait till she was ready. Distracting himself as he tried to help his friend. Slowly, almost tentatively her shoulders slumping, crumbling before his comforting gaze. Resting her head upon his shoulder as he finally, slowly pulled the emotional huntress against him.

That had been the start, the beginning of their familial relationship as they slowly worked through their grief. It had been slow, torturous even. Often, they would dissolve into anguish, or succumb to their rage. Laying waste to their surroundings as they traded fierce blows.

Percy had held her as she cried, all those pent-up emotions. Her duty to remain strong before her fellow sisters crumpling in one foul stroke, her emotions acting as a battering ram. He had hugged her, held her in his arms, whispered quiet assurances. Truly, they were meaningless words randomly strung together. But she had conveyed her appreciation all the same.

Gaping, he rubbed his sore ribs, glaring without heat at his sister as she grinned up at him from her position leaning against his side. Having been startled from his reminiscence "Oi, Kelp Head! You ignoring me now?" she said with a wide grin. Chuckling at his annoyed expression.

Sliding his palms to her sides, quickly tasering her as she fought against his grip. Smirking down at her as he relented, "Maybe I should," he joked, chuckling. She never liked being tasered, but it was one of the few ways he could get her back. She deserved it, he reasoned.

Huffing, she relaxed against him again, but not before striking him with a bit of her power. If the air smelled a bit more like ozone and his hair stood a little straighter, neither of them commented. "So, what was the real reason you came to visit? You were rather unsettled when you arrived,"

Frowning, Percy recalled his conversation with the director. The crazy motorcyclist being pursued by the army, and the sniper's 'discrete' movements as they attempted to hide among the milling crowds and on various rooftops. To be fair, Percy had long since mastered the art of spotting people when they were following him. The Hermes children were relentless if you didn't catch them out early.

"Well," Percy began, thinking over what he wanted to say, "I finally met the director behind everything," rolling his eyes, "The guy tried to recruit me, still is actually. Something about a rogue Asgardian god; myths, magic… reindeers? And something to do with a mind-controlling spear," smirking, "You know, the usual hero complex guilt-tripping." He chuckled mirthlessly, "I may have agreed if he wasn't trying so damn hard,"

Thalia glanced at him, "So… you turned him down?" she asked doubtfully, pursing her lips. Percy had somehow managed to convince her _not_ to track this guy down and… well, the other huntresses would be going with her. Percy may have felt bad for the guy if he wasn't such a pain in the ass.

Sighing, Percy sagged slightly, closing his eyes as he leaned back "Not exactly," Thalia snorted, "I didn't say _yes_, but I didn't say _no_." He said, elbowing her slightly as she zapped him in return, "I told him I would think about it, give me a little more time," he shrugged helplessly. Turning his attention to her, Percy met his sisters gaze as he honestly asked, "What do you think?"

Frowning, Thalia crinkled her brow. Mulling over her words as she could tell that he wanted a serious answer. Finally, she sighed in defeat "I think you should accept," she said simply, continuing before he could object "You know this guy is never going to leave you alone, Percy. Especially if a rogue god was running around killing people." She sighed, her gaze boring into his as she said, "You were never meant to have a normal life Percy, you know that. Even if you hate it, this is what you have to do."

Looking away, Percy sighed, knowing she was right. He had tried, he had. To live a normal life, to be a normal person. But he was never a normal person, and some part of him rebelled against the idea of a quiet, peaceful normal life. No action, no drama, just a quiet job around the corner. Perhaps even a barista, but that wasn't him. Not really, it was probably why he liked Spiderman so much. He was an exception to the rule, in a certain way. An everyday hero who just wished for a normal life. He resembled Percy in many ways, someone who would lay down their lives in a second to save a stranger, a hero who always strived for good. Often making mistakes along the way, but always learning from them. But he also wanted a normal life. To love, to live, to have fun. Bloody hell, the guy didn't even sound like he was out of High School yet.

Nodding, he said "How is he doing that anyway? Breaking the ancient laws, I mean." Directing his gaze once more at the huntress.

Looking thoughtful, she replied, "Either he has nothing to lose, or he isn't a god." Pausing, "I think Artemis once described the Norse as…" she frowned, "Advanced beings… I don't think she ever described them as gods. Merely godlike." An amused smirk flitted across her face, "Perhaps they're Aliens,"

Percy snorted, ruffling her spiky black hair as he shrugged, "Maybe," sighing.

Rolling her eyes, she zapped him "Oi, Kelp Head, where is that trademark grin?" she laughed, smirking at him. Her eyes sparkling with more than just mischief as ozone filled the air once more.

Yelping, he bolted. Laughing loudly as he ducked and dived around Thalia's static bolts, occasionally taunting her with small splashes as he avoided her beams. The last rays of light falling beyond sight as brother and sister enjoyed themselves, reveling in that feeling. The joy, the adulation. The _fun_.

oooOOOooo

Smiling slightly, Percy made his way through the crowded streets. Weaving his way easily through the bustling crowds, having grown adept over his stay. He had stayed with Thalia, enjoying the warmth of the campfire and the time they spent together. It felt amazing, being able to confide in someone. To have someone who truly understood what he was going through. As he walked aimlessly, lost in his reminiscence, he didn't notice the commotion. At least, not at first.

However, with a clattering boom vast amounts of debris went flying. Washing over the streets even as the civilians screamed, sprinting in a way similar to that of headless chickens. Stumbling and falling, tripping over one another as they sought to distance themselves. _Boom_ a ringing silence… or was that just his ears popping?

High pitched whining, a frequency of some sort… perhaps. It was the only thing Percy could think of at that moment, clutching his skull as he cried out in pain. Civilians cradling their head similarly, though there were a few that remained mobile. Desperately fleeing the scene, their children cradled in their arms as they pushed through the agony.

Screaming, pain and anguish mixing. It wasn't his, but he could hear it bouncing off every wall, every corner, and every angle. The shouts of soldiers, the clattering of boots. Stumbling slightly, Percy moved closer to the sound. Following the tortured bellows as his eyes flew wide. What were they thinking? The civilians...

There was that guy again, the crazy biker dude. Percy guessed they had finally cornered him, about time to be honest. But what was more, they were unloading upon him. Perhaps not with bullets, but large tanks dominated the street. Blast after powerful blast of concentrated sound bearing down upon the writhing figure, his skin morphing and contorting as black sludge revolved around his form. Stretching, screaming, the pain they were inflicting upon the… the thing was too much for the poor creature.

With great desperation, the sludge was sent flying. Finally detaching itself from the guy as it flew through the air, and as luck would have it… straight into the spying demigod. Impacting his chest even as Percy stumbled and fell, darkness consuming him as the symbiote wrestled for control.

Something inside the demigod rearing at the thought, fighting against the sludge even as Percy's grasp slipped away from him.

**Hello, I would like to apologize again for the wait. So many assessments, so little time to procrastinate.**

**I would be interested to know what you think of this chapter, so leave a review if you enjoyed. Or if you have any questions you would like answered.**

**Thank you,**


	13. When it all fell apart

**Chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains Civilian Deaths.**

**Also, I in no way own Percy Jackson or Avengers. I only own the plot and Ahwin, everything else belongs to Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

**Responding to Reviews:**

**Neptune18:** Don't worry, not making him Venom. As is obvious in this chapter lol.

**thunderofdeath97:** One of those is indeed possible, I will need to do some thinking but it is possible that I could tie that in a believable way.

**NinjaFang1331:** Thank you as usual.

**Writer with no attention span:** In usual circumstances that would be true, but why don't you ask yourself _why_ Percy wouldn't be able to lift the hammer. _Hint, answer is in this chapter lol._ Also, for the ph acidity, that is very true but is Percy that intelligent? He isn't an idiot, sure. But he will likely have to stumble across that.

-Start of Chapter-

Collapsing against the wall, Percy released a shuddering gasp. Cradling his head in sweaty palms, his skull pounding as the black sludge revolved around his body. Sinking into his clothes and attempting to fuse with his skin.

_'Strong, very strong.'_ He heard, the pounding only heightening as something inside of him rebelled at the intrusion. What in Hades was happening? '_Let me in,' _There it was again, why did it want in? Gasping, he murmured as the world grew silent. The army shouting orders and guns being leveled at his shuddering figure, "W-what _are_ you, and why does my head _hurt_ so much?" rocking slightly as he pounded against the wall. His fists cracking the hardened stone, his eyes flashing ever so slightly.

The black sludge hissed, '_Something is blocking me, _let me in!_'_ cajoling slightly as the sludge roved over his body, '_The army won't let you walk away, you help me and I'll help you,'_ thrashing lightly as Percy pounded the ground beneath him, his hands leaving cracks in their wake. Even if he wanted to let this thing inside his head -which he sure as Hades didn't- he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to. It was like smog was descending over his mind, clouding his thoughts and judgment. As if something was exerting itself upon him, something other than the sludge. He didn't understand it, he wanted to understand it. Did he? He wasn't entirely sure anymore; his thoughts were far too chaotic right now to even hold a coherent thought.

With a momentous exertion of will, Percy somehow managed to stagger to his feet. Casting a wary eye over the sizable army as he knew he wouldn't be able to focus enough to vapor travel back to his home. But that didn't mean he would allow this thing in his head. Grunting, "What even are you?" he exclaimed quietly, his body moving partially on its own as he ducked and dived around the army's soldiers.

It wasn't easy however, occasionally he would stumble and fall. Tripping over his own feet as he sought more stable footing, the being still failing to gain a proper footing so it could take control. However, it _had_ managed to gain enough ground that it didn't die from the oxygen. Hissing, '_I am Venom. An… alien, that's the human term, correct?' _Nodding in short, sharp jerks as his lodged one fist in a soldier's gut. His body moving with more speed, yet growing increasingly erratic as the pounding only grew worse. His body felt as if it was on fire, and it was all he could do to remain conscious. Getting himself, and the civilians away from the army, away from harm. Did being noble always have to be so excruciatingly painful? '_What are you? No human has ever been able to resist,_' Percy groaned, his eyes flashing an ethereal blue before flickering back to green. Venom was growing frustrated, that much was plainly obvious. His moves growing impatient, violent and the restraint he usually portrayed when combatting mortals was slowly but surely bleeding away as the aggression poured through to the demigods' limbs.

Spotting a fire hydrant, Percy raised his hands as he ignored the symbiotes question. His skin morphing and contorting, yet never fully changing as Venom only grew more and more aggravated with every passing second. Every passing second only seeming to amplify Percy's splitting headache, Hades he felt horrible. Like an ax had been lodged in his skull. Using whatever shred of focus that he could latch on to, the water exploded into the air. Swirling in a beautiful array of dangerous potential, before slamming his fists against the asphalt. His eyes glowing brightly, the ethereal color firmly in place as a guttural howl ripped its way from his throat. The power behind his attack absolutely decimating the army as a tank was sent careening into a wall, '_Woah,'_ Was all Venom had to say as it paused in its continued assault. Not only was the symbiote growing frustrated with the stalled progress, but it seemingly hadn't recovered from whatever the Hades the army had been bombarding it with earlier. A frequency of some kind, Percy assumed.

Grunting, Percy's hand flying to grip his side as a bullet imbedded itself into his flesh. His eyes flashing with outrage, his expression one of utter conflict. What was happening to him? Why were all these thoughts filling his mind, like a dam had broken and let lose the dogs of war. Releasing a haggard breath, his mind fogging over briefly before he once more unleashed a bone-crushing kick into the ribs of an overzealous soldier, sending the man crashing to the ground.

Just looking around, he knew something was wrong. Unsure whether it was this 'Venom' or something else, but it wasn't right. All this destruction, all this devastation. It just wasn't _him_. Percy watched, appalled as civilians fled the scene in droves. Usually, he would have been glad, -and he was glad they were running- if not for the glaring fact that they were running from _him_. Their fearful gazes freezing him on the spot, his mind warring with itself as his thoughts drifted to his sister. Thalia. What would she think? What would she say, if she knew that Percy was inspiring such fear in these innocent people? He almost didn't want to know. But she was his rock, she had been for so long now that he truly had no idea what he was doing at this moment. His fist snapping out, almost of its own volition as another soldier crumpled to the ground.

His legs wobbled beneath him, the symbiote was almost completely forgotten as he focussed solely on staying upright. However, as if he could forget the slithering black mass that was attempting to lay claim to his body. Seemingly it couldn't find a secure purchase, for whatever reason. All Percy knew was that he wasn't entirely in control. It wasn't him keeping the symbiote out, how could it be? He didn't have the first clue of countering possession. After that incident with the Eidolons, Jason, and Blackjack. Yea, no. He was in no way qualified, or even _partially_ knowledgeable in the ways of anti-possession or whatever the Hades this… _thing_ was, crawling all over his body and occasionally helping to defend Percy. Well, protect itself, was the more likely option. But hey, if he was to make it out of this situation alive then he would take what he got.

Almost laughing, the sound putting him off slightly as it was so out of character for him to be finding mirth in this situation. But in a way it was justified, Thalia would _kill him_ if these soldiers killed him. He didn't know how she would do it, but this was _Thalia_. She would find a way, even if it meant strong-arming Hades himself into resurrecting him just so his sister could kill him herself. Hades, hath no fury as a Hunter scorned. Not even Alecto could intimidate him as a huntress could. Wincing despite himself, Percy had learned that lesson quickly when spending time with the Hunters of Artemis. If he wasn't careful with the way he spoke to most of them, Percy would often find himself at the pointy end of an arrow or two. Perhaps a dozen, depending on how crowded the camp was at the time.

His face stretched into a grin despite himself, why was he smiling? Why were his eyes flashing with such satisfaction? Observing the devastation as that strange ethereal glow settled over his gaze once more. Dancing among the wreckage, his thoughts lost and confused but a certain satisfaction still lingered. A certain smugness that refused to leave him alone, refused to leave his mind. Percy hated what he had done, all these innocent people. He could see a woman, she was limping. A shard of glass piercing her thigh, but all she cared for was the child she clutched in her arms. The adrenaline allowing her to ignore the fragment as she cast him furtive frightened glances. He didn't blame her.

He was a mess, he knew that. His clothes torn, shredded by the afternoon's events. Each time Venom would swirl around his body, the headache would intensify and for the first time in his life, he questioned his own morals. What was the point in resisting, what was the point in holding back? His eyes flying wide as he ducked beneath the blast of a cannon, a live explosive round? In a suburban area? That was utterly unacceptable, what were they _thinking_? Were they idiots? Even Percy knew that you didn't set off explosive rounds in a public area like that.

Absently, he was aware of the spider. The youthful 'hero' flitting around the rooftops as he was clearly trying to gauge the situation. Percy was mildly thankful he was here, at least Spiderman wouldn't allow the civilians to be hurt. The problem was, he may have to fight the guy. Spider boy didn't know him without his face hidden, so he clearly wouldn't recognize me unless he observed the way he fought. But even those were rather off today, unsteady and unfocussed. How could he focus, though? Between 'Venom' and this pounding headache, it was all he could do to remain on his feet.

Swatting aside an agent as he swayed on his feet, collapsing to the ground, '_So much for staying on my feet'_ he muttered darkly, attempting to drag himself upright but only succeeding in crashing once more to the ground. Casting a pained glance around, taking in the numerous downed soldiers as Venom dragged Percy to his feet. Well, the giant sludge did, probably a good thing too. Rearing slightly, his body flying through the air as the grenade went off. Decimating the area that he had previously located, his body collapsing heavily into the ground as Spiderman swung through the air. Even the kid knew that having explosives in a public area was idiotic. Webbing up everything he could, those web grenades Percy had procured for him doing wonders in taking down soldiers and even tanks. The web fluid getting into the tank's tracks and barrel. Not to mention the soldiers Spiderman had actually webbed to the end of the barrel. Yea… those tanks were officially out of commission.

Groaning lightly, the area was a warzone. Cries, screams, and explosions of sight and sound. However, nothing could compare to the pounding in his skull, not the explosions nor the searing of his skin. The flames licking along his burnt flesh, his clothes falling from his body. How had it all gone wrong? How had it all gone so completely downhill? Shaking his head, he gave a furtive glance as he noticed the spider. Hands outstretched peacefully as Spiderman approached in carefully measured steps, ready to leap away at a moment notice. Snorting lightly, probably a good idea. Percy had no idea what was happening to him, but all he could think about was getting far away from everyone and everything. Not wanting to hurt these innocent people, and ignoring the satisfaction he felt when he took down a soldier that was only doing their job.

Spiderman crouched; his hands splayed as he observed Percy's downed figure. The destruction and devastation going quiet around them, only for the groans of pain and discomfort, and the sound as the flames built in intensity. The sounds of emergency response vehicles closing in, no doubt to put out this blazing inferno and save whatever civilians had been buried beneath all this rubble. Spider murmured softly, though his voice was tinged with alarm and steel that while his voice was young, it was likely reserved for criminals or dangerous deranged people. Smirking to himself as Percy thought that must be what he appeared to be, in the state that he was, vaguely hearing the spider over the pounding of his skull, "Hey, hey, you ok in there?" going for a peaceful approach after seeing what Percy was capable of.

Groaning slightly, he gritted his teeth. Having to focus to even be capable of forming words, waving his hand negligibly as he staggered to his feet. His eyes flying wide as Spiderman was sent flying, his powers were out of control. _What in Hades was happening_!?

That was when it happened when everything truly went wrong. A deep, dark, foreboding chuckle bubbled up from his chest, uninvited and completely against his own volition as he fought against nausea that came with. His lips splitting into a wide, menacing grin. Eyes flashing with a malevolent glow as his whole body relaxed, drawing moisture from the air as his angry wounds were soothed. Healing at a rapid pace, the torn skin knitting together and any bullets that made it past his guard were forced from his body. Cascading to the ground in a gentle wave, his gaze sweeping over the area as Percy once more waved his hand. Despite it feeling wrong to do so, he didn't think he was entirely in control anymore. Watching almost absently as Spiderman was pinned to the wall, water forming around his struggling limbs as he tilted his head. Murmuring, "Strong for a mortal," the intrigued tone, let alone the words themselves surprising Percy immensely. He hadn't said anything, yet words had formed on his lips and spoken in an audible tone.

Furtively shaking his head, he froze when he realized he couldn't. He couldn't move, his body was moving for him. Gulping minutely, once again finding himself unable as a feeling of unease was gradually dawning on him. This feeling, it was frighteningly familiar, one that he had sadly experienced once before. His mind drifting back to his possession, that out of body feeling. But that was the thing. He could still feel every inch of his body, vibrating with nervous excited energy. Percy could feel as the water swirled around his various wounds, swirling and contorting. The sudden yet comforting cold, flowing over his body, repairing his clothes and his mind instantly calming. Water always had that effect on him, one way or another. Percy would have preferred saltwater… damn ADHD.

Refocussing, he could feel the growing inferno. Scalding heat radiating off every flame, the bodies of innocent civilians scattered negligently around the area as his heart went out to them. Feelings of guilt crashing down as unrelenting as the ocean on him, he could have done something, fought harder. It all went wrong when that damned 'Venom' latched onto his chest.

As if just thinking about it, whatever was controlling his body paused. Tilting his head once more, before calmly flicking his wrist. The black sludge that was 'Venom' easily being expelled from Percy's battered frame, watching as it flew through the air. Splatting against the wall before, though luckily for the symbiote it seemed whatever was controlling Percy had little interest in it.

Exerting his mental will, Percy pushed against whatever was holding him. Crying out as best he could, '_Who are you!?'_ he demanded, growing frustrated and more than a little anxious as he saw Spider hanging limply from his liquid shackles. It had been far too easy for whoever was in his head to knock the hero out. Apparently having no qualms about restraining his powers, thus using them to the best of their abilities.

From Percy's spot inside his own mind, but still, have a first-hand view of everything that was happening in vivid detail. He felt as his lips formed a response, murmuring softly as he surveyed the absolute carnage, his lips pulling into a sneer "Hello, Perseus," he murmured, "I believe it is finally time we met," chuckling in a soft cold tone, there was no mistaking the hostility behind his words. Or the disdain this being held for the demigod, "My name is Ahwinahwi, but you may call me Ahwin." His gaze flitting from body to body, some breathing, most weren't.

Percy frowned, exerting his will as he attempted to claim control once more. However, he was hopelessly outmatched, 'Ahwin's' mental capabilities far surpassing his own. Absently keeping Percy in place, not even bothering to acknowledge his struggles. Groaning in frustration, he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for the last few minutes, '_What do you want, Ahwin?_'

Making use of Ahwin's newly acquired demigod abilities, he vapor traveled to another location. Leaving the death and devastation behind, breathing only a single word, "Blood."

**So... Good time to tell you this is a 'Dark' Percy Jackson fanfiction?**

**What did you think of the chapter? Thoughts? Feelings?**

**Also, don't bother trash talking if you think it is stupid to do a 'Dark' Percy Jackson. Just accept it, or stop reading.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and I would love some feedback if you didn't.**


	14. Confusion and Realizations

Disclaimer, I own nothing except the plot. Also, a High School student who is close to graduation and am not a professional writer.

Responding to Reviews,

**Chimera629:** Think of Ahwin as a similar spirit to the spirit of vengeance. Plus, I didn't want him running around with Thor's hammer. He isn't fireproof, and he isn't bulletproof. I don't remember him ever being any of those things from the numerous times I've read the series. Venom didn't flee because, I dunno, the symbiote is stubborn and arrogant? Do with it what you will. I am honestly exhausted, though I could probably remember why I wrote it like that after I get some sleep. The PH thing, perhaps. Likely Ahwin will know that, and Percy could pick it up along the way.

**dloold87:** It's only going to get worse before it gets better.

**NinjaFang1331:** Only good things I hope, lol.

**orion399:** That's what happens when you are nearing graduation xD Sorry,

**Guest:** Likely because of his hero complex, not believing anyone could deserve this and that just seamlessly correlated through. Ahwin, obviously. I will likely go more in-depth with his manipulations in the next few chapters. Venom, reasons. I'm not from America. Likely not the best idea to write a story in a country and city I've never been to, but it has turned out well so far. I hope that at least cleared up a few of your questions, I'm no professional.

**Kore56:** That's your decision, I knew a few people would likely not appreciate my path.

**Thank you all for your reviews and support, I appreciate it.**

Chapter 14.

_'Blood_' That single word was all Percy could think about. It consumed his every thought and the ramifications that simple word horrified the demigod to his very core. There wasn't exactly a plethora of outcomes that could come from a desire for blood, no. It spoke of death, destruction, and unneeded suffering. It spoke of strife, conflict and the death of innocents.

Ahwin spoke of his desire for blood, that was obvious in the way he moved, the way he fought and the way he dismissed the suffering of others. It was obvious in the stench, the finality of the scarlet liquid. Drenching Percy's fists, staining his tattered clothes and painting the tarmac beneath their careless feet in the undeserving civilians and soldier's blood.

Percy felt on the verge of tears, old feelings of familiar anguish welling up inside of him as he felt the urge to cry and scream. Bellow to the heavens and display his pain, his regret for all to see. For the masses to bear witness, for the gods to strike him down in furious anger. He had betrayed them all, he had gone against everything that he was. Percy had done the one thing he never thought he would ever do; he had slain the innocent. He, the savior of Olympus had laid to rest countless civilians and soldier's alike. How many of them had families? How many of them had people waiting for them at home, but would now never make it? Women, children, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, cousins, grandparents, friends, workmates, acquaintances and enemies?

How had everything gone so wrong? How had his life spiraled so badly? Percy had barely recovered from the last war with the Primordial goddess of the earth, Gaia. The death of his friends had hit him hard, but not harder than the death of his wise girl. The death of his mother and stepfather had just been the cherry on top for this grieving demigod. He thought that would have been it, that the Fates would be satisfied with their latest plaything and he would be able to live in moderate peace. Perhaps thwart a few criminals' plans, but strive to stay true to himself. To get to know his new sisters, Artemis and Thalia.

Oh Hades, what were they going to think? Artemis would _kill him_, and he had no doubt Thalia would help. He was a hero, and he had slaughtered those innocent people. Ok, perhaps _he_ hadn't killed them. Percy couldn't even _conceive_ the notion of spilling innocent blood. Hades, he had spared the majority of traitorous demigods among Kronos's ranks. But that didn't excuse him. If Percy was stronger, perhaps he could have prevented this. If only he had realized that this evil being had taken residence within him. Yea, that had been quite the surprise. Turns out Ahwin had been here since the start. From his grieving, all the way through his attempts to lift that damned hammer and to when he chose to reveal himself on that fateful day.

-=-=-=-=Flashback=-==-=-=-

_'_Why are you doing this?' _Percy demanded, angry and horrified at everything that he had seen this evening. The death that they had left behind struck the demigod deeply, and knowing that their blood was coating _his_ hands was even worse. Disbelieving that even a monster from the darkest depths of Tartarus could be so callous._

_Ahwin chuckled in amusement, a feral grin spreading across Percy's lips as the spirit observed the small market. Flecks of blood spattered across his face; the poor employee's body laid out across the smooth once-pristine floor. Her face, the image of shock and fear, her throat in tatters. Having physically torn the flesh away, leaving only a fleshy mass and the poor girl chocking on her blood._

_They had entered for sustenance; Percy was planning on going shopping the next day. Not counting on this unholy possession ruining his plans. So, the spirit had taken the… _initiative_, if you could call it that. Ahwin's disregard for their suffering, no. Ahwin was savoring every moment, every labored breath and every twitching struggle. Finding pleasure in watching as the light drained from her fearful gaze, her once beautiful blue eyes glimmering with so many raw emotions. She was young, far too young. Her pale complexion devastated by the blood gushing from her throat. The girl's hands were drenched in her blood as she clutched at her throat. Feebly attempting to avoid the inevitable, her movements slowing as her life fluid pooled around her. The girl's black hair may as well have been dyed crimson, the scarlet puddle that was growing by the second enveloping her soft curly locks._

_Percy's gaze drifted to the name tag. Katlyn, this poor girl's name was Katlyn. Percy watched through his own eyes, completely helpless to do anything as Ahwin maintained control. He watched as her movements grew increasingly smaller. Her hands going slack, her glassy eyes dimming as her head tilted to the side. If Percy could look away, he would have. But as it was, Ahwin refused him even that simple mercy. Reveling in forcing Percy to watch, breaking his spirit bit by bit._

_Finally deigning to answer Percy's question, Ahwin crouched down beside Katlyn's corpse. Taking a handful of her shirt, a portion that was left unstained as he carelessly wiped the blood from his hands. Further disgracing Katlyn as he could have just as easily summoned some water to clean it for him. Murmuring, "I have my reasons," reflecting idly on his time in Tartarus with Krios and Polybotes. He didn't often take orders, and that wasn't what he was doing now. But since escaping hell, well, he felt it was good to make allies. Especially ones with similar interests as himself, "You have been busy, Perseus. Made yourself far more enemies than any other demigod in the thousands of years that I have been around. I am almost impressed," standing once more as he carelessly observed the blood staining his clothes. Tearing out that girl's throat had been rather messy, but he didn't particularly care. It would be easy enough to clean._

_Making his way through the empty aisles as he hummed a gentle tune. The whole store was empty, Ahwin and Percy were the only living beings within its confines. Tearing a young girl's throat out didn't sit well with most people, he could already hear the sirens blaring in the distance and the screams of shoppers as they distanced themselves from the store. But he cared little for them as he could feel Percy struggling within his mind. Snorting in amusement as he grabbed a vast range of various fruit and vegetables. While also throwing various steaks and meat in the mix. The next few weeks would be long and difficult, but if he wished to succeed then he would need to keep Perseus strong. If only in body, as he was far too valuable a weapon to break this early. He needed to be kept sharp, kept deadly and efficient._

_Percy scoffed, if he could he would be shaking his head in disbelief. His face twisting into a sneer, at least mentally anyway as he snarled '_Why me?_'_ _though if he thought about it, Percy knew that he was likely the best choice for the job._

_Ahwin snorted, glancing at his reflection in the pristine glass. Raising his brow incredulously as Percy's reflection gazed back at him, "Isn't it obvious? You are the most powerful demigod currently alive, your powers combined with mine will make me virtually unstoppable. As should have been obvious." Trailing off lightly as he frowned, gazing at the desert section before moving on. He wasn't some mortal; he had no desire for that sugary crap. Pausing for a moment as an amused chuckle tore itself from his throat, not that he was trying to resist expressing his mirth, "Wait, you didn't realize?" snorting to himself, Perseus _was_ a seaweed brain. "You didn't think the sudden ability to turn _invisible_ wasn't the least bit suspicious? What about your sudden ability to completely eviscerate limbs with a single touch? No?" chuckling smugly. Now that he thought about it, Perseus wouldn't have noticed. Not really. No, Ahwin had worked far too long and had suffered too much to allow simple suspicions to ruin his plans. That was why he had been controlling Perseus for months, his every move calculated and his every manipulation carefully controlled to not arouse suspicion. It was a pity he couldn't lift the hammer, but he had recognized the worthiness enchantment surrounding that godly weapon._

_For the moment, Percy's struggling ceased. His mental gaze flitting around uncertainly, not wanting to accept what Ahwin was saying. Despite how largely plausible he knew his words were. After all, how else would he have got those powers? Percy knew that those abilities were far and beyond anything that he should be capable of. He was still merely a demigod, not some all-powerful god. Hades, he hadn't even reached his full potential yet. Percy knew that he still had things to learn, he knew that he hadn't reached the peak of his powers. He could feel it, in the way he exerted himself and the way that he trained. It seemed… incomplete, like there was more that he could do. After conversing with his father, Poseidon had indeed confirmed this fact. But he had also said that no mortal had ever reached their full potential on their own, he had even offered Percy the chance to train alongside Triton. His half-brother. He almost accepted as well. Hades, he knew Triton wouldn't oppose the chance to beat him to a pulp. Percy didn't doubt his abilities beneath the sea, but Triton had lived and breathed the sea since the day he was conceived. He would be far more adept in Atlantean combat than Percy ever would be. At least, at first. He often found himself picking up skills rather quickly._

_Dismissing those thoughts, Percy refocussed on his current predicament. The problem with this spirit being in his mind was that he saw _everything_ Ahwin saw. Literally in the first person. When Ahwin closed his eyes, Percy's eyes closed. When he gazed in a certain direction, Percy gazed with him. He literally couldn't sleep unless Ahwin chose to. He was trapped, trapped to bear witness to these horrifying acts. These callous murders, the bodies stacking quickly as the son of Poseidon mentally tallied all that Ahwin had laid to rest in such ghastly fashion using Percy's hands. He couldn't forget, even if he wanted to. The hero within him wouldn't allow it, wouldn't allow the guilt to leave his mind. Only growing more intense as time went by. He wasn't entirely sure how long it had been since Ahwin had revealed himself. The bastard had been lurking within his mind all this time but chose to reveal himself when Venom made his move. He couldn't decide if it was a good thing that the symbiote had made its move, though he doubted he would be thankful for long._

Humming a merry tune, Ahwin casually skirted around the cooling pool of blood, his groceries in hand. Barely sparing the girl a glance before he made his way through the open doors, acknowledging the flashing lights and armed officers with a friendly wave. Flashing an almost proud smile to those pesky reporters, he knew he was a mess. His clothes torn and blood-soaked, his eyes glowing with an intimidating, almost ethereal glow. Knowing what kind of trouble this would bring before vapor traveling back to his apartment, they were only mortals. What could they do? Absently wondering how long it would take before they'd be bashing down his door. As it was, he had set out to destroy Perseus in body and soul. Beginning with his public reputation would be a good start.

(Director Fury, POV.)

_'How had this happened?'_ Fury mused, his one good eye scanning the truly gruesome picture before him. His hands moving absently as he pushed away from the pictures of Katelyn, before bringing forward the picture of their suspect. Even with all the blood, not even the crazed look on this man's face could disguise who he was. Not that the man seemed to be trying to hide. No, he seemed almost proud of what he had done, proud of the crimson staining his clothes and proud of the way he drowned the girl in her blood.

It didn't make sense, even to him. It was almost entirely out of character, and Fury prided himself on being able to read the people he interacts with. '_Why now?_' That was the main question plaguing his mind, as it was plaguing many of the minds within his organization that knew who this man was. What had pushed this sudden change? Because surely, that was where the fault lay. It couldn't have been his offer, that just wouldn't make any sense. He had offered Perseus the chance to be a _hero,_ to _help_ people and possibly even _save the world._ While he may have been met with derision at the time, he was sure that he had seen a certain glimmer in Perseus's eyes that indicated he was considering the offer.

Who _wouldn't_ want to save the world? He already had quite the formidable team, but with Loki running rampant then he didn't have the resources to spare. Besides, they still didn't know the full extent of Perseus's abilities. After all their surveillance they had come up with a few, but Fury doubted it was all that he was capable of. So far, they had; advanced strength. Especially when he was angry or under duress, almost like the Hulk in that regard. Advanced fighting capabilities; Perseus seemed almost as capable with a weapon as Thor was with his hammer, despite the centuries of experience that the God of Thunder had over the guy. Advanced reflexes; again, Perseus had displayed on numerous occasions that he knew how to fight with the best of them. His reflexes had been compared throughout the martial arts world, and it had been agreed that the guy was quick, agile and was not someone you wanted to lock fists with. Hell, he may be able to go toe to toe with the likes of Captain America himself. Super soldier serum or not.

But there was another thing that they noted, it was what had spurred Fury to recruit him in the first place. Despite his obvious misgivings, Perseus was savagely loyal. He had observed on numerous occasions as Percy displayed the loyalty he held for the innocent. It just seemed so out of character for Perseus to turn his back on all of that now.

Various other abilities that they had observed had something to do with water. Hydrokinesis perhaps? Either way, Perseus almost seemed invigorated by merely touching the water. Perhaps if they took away that possibility, then he could be taken down. But that was the problem because it was becoming increasingly apparent that they couldn't find a way to counter Perseus's abilities. What with his ability to teleport by dissolving into water particles, and his surprising ability to draw moisture from the air? Well, they would be hard-pressed to find a strategy that would work against Perseus short of throwing the Hulk in his direction. Surely that behemoth would be enough?

A knock on his door interrupted Fury's musing, his gaze snapping over to the doorway as Hill let herself in. Usually, he would have reprimanded her at the very least, but her serious expression was enough to draw his attention away, "What is it?" he demanded, getting increasingly annoyed at her demeanor as she was collecting her thoughts. He had enough shit with Perseus, he had no time to waste.

Drawing herself up, Agent Hill met Fury's gaze, "Loki has resurfaced," her voice even yet urgent. She was one of the only agents that knew everything about both of his current issues, though she was the most outspoken about her views.

Straightening in his chair, his brow furrowing as his mind was already whirring with possibilities and consequences of his reappearance. "Where," his voice equally business-like as he awaited her response. He was in two minds about this, literally. Fury had long since learned how to think about multiple things at once, like now. One mind was present, and waiting for her response. While the other was focussed on Loki, wondering what he may be doing. Was it a trick? He was the God of Mischief, after all. Perhaps he was luring them somewhere, or perhaps he was attempting to distract them from a greater plot.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Koenigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Nodding to the agent as he absorbed the information. Mentally tallying anything and everything that could be of interest at that particular establishment. There were many things it _could_ be, but none of which he could isolate right now. What he _did_ know was that whatever Loki was after, it wouldn't be good.

"Send the team. But send Banner to me, I may need him." Speaking clearly as he dismissed Agent Hill. Knowing that she would be sending the 'Avengers'. Musing the ramifications of their first official mission as he filed away the gruesome images.

(Agent Coulson's POV.)

Gazing down at the poor girl's corpse, the fleshy remains of her throat a striking reminder of the nigh unforgivable act. The girl was young, and this was her first-ever job. Coulson had made sure to skim through her background. She had only been 17 years old. Far too young for such a tragic incident, far too young for such a painful demise.

Schooling his expression, his whole demeanor expressing apathy despite his inner turmoil. Shaking his head briefly, tearing his gaze away from the dark red stain that coated the market's floor. Turning as he watched the medical team wheeled her away to the morgue, he and his agents had been here for several hours and had collected all the data they would ever need. Good thing too, as the girl's family had been demanding that they allow her body to be returned to them.

'_Where had it all gone wrong?'_ Coulson knew that Fury had been banking on landing Percy for his 'Avengers Initiative'. The cherry on top of an already formidable team, in his opinion. Truly though, from the data they had collected, Coulson did not doubt that Percy would be of vital importance sometime in the future. Whether Fury would be able to control/counter him was another matter entirely. Especially considering their current circumstances.

Quietly conversing with a few of his agent, Coulson nodded before dismissing them to their duties. There would be a _lot_ of paperwork after this. Groaning quietly to himself, barely perceptible to anyone who didn't know him. Which was basically everyone except for Fury, Hill and his team. People who he trusted, and had handpicked himself.

That reminded him, there was this guy. Vaguely familiar and Coulson knew that he would have to go through the books to find out why. The main reason he stood out to the agent was his attire. Leather clothes, and a 1969 Dodge Charger. A car rarely seen these days, but undoubtedly a reliable one.

Ooo-==|Flashback|==-ooO

_Gazing around, the damage immense and Coulson was left to wonder who would be idiotic enough to fire explosive rounds in such a public area. Fools, the lot of them. Scoffing to himself as he saw the commander being reprimanded for such an idiotic move. Perhaps he would think next time. As it is, the army took a heavy toll. Tanks were upended in the streets, explosive shells decimating the very ground they walked on. Soldiers littered the street, some dead or dying. While others were recovering from their numerous wounds, while medics were moving quickly. Administering pain relief and medical care as quickly as they could, without compromising standard practice._

_Turning away from the carnage, Coulson narrowed his eyes. Glancing at the assembled civilians as they craned their necks to see what had happened, not that it wasn't exceedingly obvious. But that wasn't what had drawn his gaze, no. What had drawn his gaze was a young man. Not exactly striking, but he had this look about him._

_Wearing a leather jacket, a chain slung over one shoulder and leaning against his vehicle. Which Coulson recognized as a Dodge Charger, but that wasn't what intrigued Coulson. No, making his way over to the intriguing young man before once more facing the devastation._

_A fleeting grin tugging at Coulson's lips, "Horrible, isn't it?" he murmured, watching as more and more emergency services flooded the scene. A few men were struggling to lift the broken debris, a frantic woman scrambling from where she had been trapped beneath, dragging her children along with her. While others were fighting the flames, keeping the roaring inferno isolated and preventing it from spreading to the surrounding buildings._

_The man frowned, his dark eyes surveying the agent. There was a fire in his gaze, rampant and out of control, quickly bubbling to the surface. Perhaps this strange man did indeed have a heart and was reacting appropriately to the scene before him. The stranger -finally- shook his head, an aggravated scowl crossing his lips as he murmured "You know me?" tilting his head as he suspiciously eyed the nondescript man._

_Coulson choked back a laugh, "Actually, I don't. But you _do_ seem familiar. Should I?" turning his body, facing the man as a bland grin took over his features. His mind working as he committed the man to memory, set to find an image of this guy and put it through facial recognition when the time came._

_The stranger snorted, his eyes roving over the various bodies littering the area as his gaze only darkened further, ignoring Coulson's question "I'm looking for someone," was all he said, not giving anything concrete away. Merely suspicions and theories._

_Raising a brow, "Then what brought you _here_," indicating towards the destruction, frowning lightly as his mind began making connections. The possibilities were surprising and endless. Was it possible he was looking for Percy? Or was his establishment in the area?_

_"Business," was his short response. But the man didn't seem the type, what with his casual attire, the lack of an actual business car and not to mention the look in his eyes. They seemed murderous; a rampant fire that would soon burn through whatever restraints the man had maintained._

_Humming in thought, Coulson held out a single hand "My name is Phil Coulson," introducing himself to the scowling man. Observing curiously as the man grumbled suspiciously, his posture screaming his reluctance as his skin glowed lightly. Mildly reminding Coulson of Banner when he was showing restraint._

_Almost reluctantly, the man held his hand out in return. His eyes boring into the agent's own, "Robbie Reyes," flashing Coulson a dark grin as he introduced himself in turn. His grip strong, almost defiant. 'Robbie's' muscles seemed taut as if he was resisting something. Staving off something he would rather not reveal. Anger management issues, possibly?_ _There was certainly something off with this man, he just wasn't entirely sure _what_._

_"Nice to meet you, Robbie." Coulson murmured curiously, his eyes glimmering with interest. That name seemed familiar; he could have sworn Fury mentioned something about a Robbie Reyes over in San Francisco. The man merely grunted in return, not bothering with the platitudes he quite obviously wouldn't be genuine._

_Humming an intrigued tune, they each turned their attention back to the emergency personnel as he stayed out of the way. Every once and a while Coulson would glance at the man beside him, observing the way he held himself and the resentful scowl crossing his lips. His fists clenched, his jaw set, and Coulson could have sworn he saw flames flickering around the man's collar. Coulson was patient, he knew that Reyes wanted _something_. Why else would he come all the way from San Francisco?_

_Grumbling lightly, Robbie Reyes murmured in as casual a tone as he possibly could "Has the man responsible been taken into custody?" Robbie struck an intimidating figure. He wasn't large or anything. He and Coulson were about the same size. In height, anyway. Not so sure about physical strength though, and he wasn't keen to test that theory. However, it was his presence that struck Coulson the most._

_Casting the man an inquisitive gaze, an eyebrow arched as Robbie only further fuelled the fire of his suspicions. Perhaps he was trying to find Percy, it had been a god-awful attempt to hide what he wanted. He had trained for years to spot these small things. "Not yet, however, we know where he lives. The only problem is, we can't exactly nail the guy down. Our mutant suppressors don't work on him," Coulson confessed, feeling it was the right thing to do. Feed a little information, and hope Robbie either reciprocated or made a mistake._

_Robbie's eyes flashed, the muscles in his neck tightening as he seemed to be fighting with himself for a moment. Mumbling under his breath, Coulson only managing to catch snippets of the seemingly on sided conversation. Split personality disorder, perhaps?_

_Grunting, Reyes said, "You won't be able to beat him like that." Now Coulson was intrigued because this only confirmed his theory._

_Prompting lightly, "What do you know?" his full attention locked onto Robbie, his words virtually a command even if he hadn't intended them that way._

_Robbie Reyes snorted, his gaze switching to meet Coulson's as he straightened. His keys appearing in his hands as the man gave Phil one last searing glance. Uttering only a single sentence before his door slammed behind him. The roar of an engine, and the screech of burning rubber._

_Phil watched as Robbie's car disappeared around the street corner, turning his words over in his mind, 'I know that vengeance must be had.' Absently withdrawing his phone, dialing Fury's number as he waited a few moments for the man to respond._

_"Sir, we may have a problem. Robbie Reyes has entered the fray,"_

**Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed then please leave a comment. I love to hear what you enjoyed, and how you think I could improve.**

**Sorry for my slow updates. Exams.**


End file.
